PVZGW2: For Him To Be Blamed, For Them To Fix
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: Four years they have been trying their best to return Suburbia to what it used to be. Four years they spent together, fighting for what used to be their home. But things have changed. Friendships will be tested in a endless race to bring back Suburbia, will they suceed or go down in flames? Sequel to I'll Fight 'Till The End. /Some chapters will be rated T./
1. Sudden Intruder

**A/N AHHHHHHHHH welcome to the sequel to I'll Fight 'Till The End! For Him To Blame, For Them To Fix! :D I'm like really excited to write this new story! This is set 4 years after IFTTE. Lots of major changes, so you can go onto my profile and see** ** _some_** **of the returning characters for this story! Anyways, enjoy! (Some chapters will be rated T, but most will be K+)**

A Plant, who seemed to be a Jade Cactus quickly jolted through the silent hallway.

It was already late at night, most of the Plants were either sleeping or on night duty, the only thing that shed light onto this corridor was from the full moon, glimmering brightly in the night sky.

Who was this Plant? The answer was simple, he was a messager, his job was to travel throughout the scattered Plant bases to send in Intel, but as new technology was being built, he soon will no longer have to deal with this tiring job, much to his relief.

He soon was met with the end of the wide hallway to be met with a large door that led to a room, it was obviously important, why would he even be here if it wasn't?

Knocking a door, a response could be heard from the other side. "Come in!"

Opening the door, the door made creaking sounds at he did so. He was met with a large office, a table on the middle, and a Chomper sitting behind it.

"Commander." The Jade Cactus said, saluting. "I have an important message for you." The Chomper nodded, signalling that the Jade Cactus could continue.

"Most of Team RS Beta's Plants have been captured by the Zombies, sir." He said. "The remaining Plants have asked for your help." The Chomper, who was silent throughout the Jade Cactus' speech finally spoke out. "Hmm..." That was all he spoke for a few seconds before continuing.

"Send a few of my Team's Plants to help them out." He replied simply. "Send mostly Sunflowers and Peashooters, the Zombies could attack them at any moment." The Jade Cactus nodded, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I have another information, sir. Your Team, SF Alpha, have successfully captured what was once Cidone Beach, they'll arrive back here sometime early tomorrow." Even with this achievement from his Team, he only let out a small smile. "That's nice to hear." The Chomper's unseeable eyes looked at the Jade Cactus'. "You may take you leave." The Cactus nodded, saluting before he left.

Once the Jade Cactus walked out of his office, he couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh. He stood up from his chair, taking several glances at his office before leaving the room as well, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

Even before he went in the infirmary, he could hear voices coming from different Plants, he guessed that most of them came from Sunflowers. One of the voices that he could hear, belonged to one of his long time friends.

Opening the door, he was greeted with beds with injured Plants on them, and different variants of the Sunflowers were attending to them. But the Chomper to only meet one of both patient and healer.

Walking towards the end of the rather large infirmary, he saw a bed occupied by a certain Cactus, along with another familiar face.

"I see you came to visit, Ane." The Sunflower, who was a Mystic one to be exact, spoke out. A grin on her face. The Chomper smiled as he walked closer to the Flower.

"How is she?" He asked, asking the Mystic Flower about the sleeping Cactus on the bed. The Mystic Flower gave him a positive look, relieving the Chomper quite a bit.

"She is doing fine." She replied. "Give her two days and she'll be ready to go!" The Mystic Flower had a smile on her face, which she usually did.

"Then I'll take my leave then." The Chomper said, getting ready to leave. The Mystic Flower waved at him. "See ya, Ane!"

Like usual, he closed the door once he left the crowded room. He took several glances around the different hallways that led to different areas in the base, but he decided to not take any of that. He decided to have some fresh air.

Leaving from a metal door at the back of the base, he was greeted with the sounds of crickets and the trees' leaves rustling throughout the night breeze.

This area, along with a few other places occupied by other Plants, were the last remaining areas that were free from Zombie captivity.

They've been defending the remaining none Zombie invested areas, along with attacking those who were, they've been both defending and attacking with success, but there were places where they either lost or they failed to capture the graveyards.

The Chomper walked around with no real pattern, these were rare times, walking around with no real objective.

Things have really changed, he now was the Leader of a Elite Team of L.E.A.F, which actually, surprised the Chomper. How did a Chomper like him ended up in such a high position? Even himself didn't know.

Just as he started to walk back to the base nearby, loud footsteps could be heard, which usually never happen since the Plants have small feet and- he soon found himself punched downward, hitting the ground hard.

He quickly stood up to be met with with one of Zomboss' most advanced Zombies, his eyes glaring into the deepest parts of the Chomper's soul.

He took the form of a undead superhero, his caped flowed with the wind, his stylish hair doing the same.

"Tsk tsk." The Zombie spoke out with a manly kind of voice. "I was expecting a bit...more from the leader of SF Alpha." The Chomper growled.

"What are you doing here, Zombie? You know this is a Plant filled area." The Zombie, however, let out a small grunt.

"Why would I take orders from you, Chomper?" He smirked, his hand started to glow, which quickly turned into a projectile as he shoot at the Chomper, who, fortunately, easily dodged it.

The plasma ball disappeared before it could hit the ground, which made the towering Zombie growl, who was expecting something more exciting.

"Look." The Chomper said. "I give you a chance, either leave or get beaten a pulp, or get eaten for that matter." The Elite Zombie on the other hand, growled. His hand started to glow a purplish light from before, this time using a different tactic instead of just releasing it.

Using his enhanced speed, he ran up to the Chomper, he lifted up his glowing hand, getting ready to punch the Chomper in front of him.

But the Chomper had a quick reaction, he swiftly got out of the way, resulting in the Zombie punching nothing in the process.

Before the Zombie could even react, he gooped him, covering him with his purple saliva.

"What a nice midnight snack, thanks!" He said before eating the Zombie whole, who let out a Yelp before he entered his mouth.

Once he finished digesting him, he slowly walked back to the base, a large satisfied grin imprinted on his face as he did so.

 **A/N and done! Yay! First chapter of the sequel, yay! I have nothing else to say really. But the base that the gang used to be in back in IFTTE is completely destroyed here. There's no more remains of it anymore. So the Plants decided to spread out into different groups and all that good stuff. Most of the questions might be answered in the coming chapters. ThePeaWithGoggles out!~**


	2. Going Back

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 2 of For Him To Be Blamed, For Them To Fix! I like to thank Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose for helping me out with some chapter ideas! :D he's a great friend to have and y'all should check out his stories! Anyways maybe some of you are thinking if I'm gonna add the new Plant classes to this story, all I can give you is that I will add them sooner or later, their back story will be a little different though. ;) Now, on with the chapter, enjoy!**

 _At the outskirts of Zomburbia..._

It was early dawn, a group of Zombies were guarding a small base. Nothing interesting has happened lately, and they were starting to get bored.

A Foot Soldier, who was standing next to the graveyard, sighed in boredom. He placed his rifle on the ground as he laid against the graveyard, crossing his arms.

"Why do I have to take the night shift?" He asked to himself in irritation. "It's not like anything is happening anyways."

Just as he finished speaking, a pea was shot at him, but he dodged, barely.

Quickly grabbing his gun from the ground, he went into a figuring position. More peas were shot at him, and dodging them were no easy feat.

The Foot Solider looked around at all corners that his eyes could see, but the Peashpoter who was shooting him was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, he decided to walk around for a bit. No sighs of the Peashooter could be seen, until he a heard the sound of one going hyper.

He grabbed his rife, firmly with his right hand, while grabbing a canister that was toxic to Plants in his left.

"Come out, Peashooter! Don't be a _coward_." He scoffed, hoping that it earned the attention of the Peashooter.

For the first few seconds, nothing happened, only eerie silence, but was broke as peas and footsteps could be heard.

The Peashooter gotten a few lucky shots at the Foot Soldier, he growled as used his rocket to get on a house near the graveyard, he came face to face with the Peashooter he's been searching for the past 4 minutes.

"Finally, what took you so long?" He scoffed once more, a smirk on his face. The Peashooter, however, came with no response.

The Peashooter who was currently standing the opposite of him was taller than the Peashooters that he seen before, he have nearly reached the height of the Zombie, which was strange since Peashooters would never reached a Zombie's height, but he guessed that the Zombies were stand corrected.

The intruder shot out peas once again, but was easily dodged this time since the Foot Solider dropped down from the roof they were on.

It was the undead Soldier's turn to shoot, throwing the canister at the roof, he ran towards the small base that the other Zombies were.

The Peashooter hypered quick enough to avoid the radius of the gas, noticing the Foot Soldier trying to run back to warn the others, the Peashooter quickly rooted himself, making quick work of the now knocked out zombie.

But the Yelp that came from the Foot Soldier alerted the entire team. The Peashooter quickly retreated, running towards the direction to where the Plants' base used to be, barely quick enough before the Zombies could notice him.

The Peashooter looked back, noticing that one of the Scientists of the opposing team revived the Foot Soldier just in the nick of time, making the pea shooting Plant growl quietly.

Looking back at the now Zombie filled hell hole, a slight feel of déjà vu ran through the Peashooter's mind, he was doing the same thing he did 4 years ago, but this time it was different, he wasn't running away, like the immature Plant he was back then, perhaps he still was.

He put that thought at the back of his head as he continued to run to the place he hasn't set his root upon for 4 years.

* * *

He walked a good 5 miles before noticing a broken down tower, it was obviously abandoned, the remains were pea stains that were probably been there for years now. Burnt marks could also be seen on the ground. _There must've been a Zombie attack here._

He glanced around the area before continuing to advance. He noticed once again, another abandoned building, this time it was a house. Marks from ZPGs could be seen around the house. _There must have been another attack here as well._

After walking for another 4 miles or so. He was surprised on how many abandoned areas there were for the past 4 years. But oddly, he haven't seen a single Zombie infested area since the little fight he had with the Soldier before.

Shrugging, he continued his advance towards the inner part of what was once Suburbia.

* * *

It was already 9 in the morning, the base of Team SF Alpha was full of activity, Plants were running around, the small Canteen was crowded with Plants getting ready to eat or chilling.

The headquarters of said base was full of Plants, checking the cameras and the results of the Plants who are in duty either defending or attacking, which was going smoothly.

"Things are going smoothly, commander." A Berry Pea spoke out, sitting on his chair in front of a screen. "They are keeping the Zombies at bay."

The Chomper that the Berry Pea was talking to nodded, looking at the screen himself. "Great. Thanks, Denice." The Berry Pea nodded in appreciation, making a small smile with his perfectly circle shaped mouth. "Your welcome, sir." Just as he finished speaking, the Chomper nodded slightly, soon leaving the headquarters.

Leaving the room, he took his turn to the left, walking towards the infirmary once again.

The Plants he walked by all gave him a smile, which he returned. Walking for about 3 minutes, he was met with the infirmary's door.

Once he opened it, like the night two days ago, was crowded once more. And, like two nights ago. The two of his best friends were at the end of the hallway.

Once he finished walking up to the bed, he noticed that the Cactus was already awake, but the Mystic Flower currently wasn't here.

"Hey." The Chomper smiled, earning a wide grin from the Cactus. "Nice to see you fully healed and all."

The Cactus' smile grew wider, but she didn't speak, as she was getting off from the bed she was lying on for quite some time.

"Where's Mystic?" He asked, wondering where that Sunflower went, the Cactus however shrugged her shoulders.

"I see you two are talking to each other!" The question asked by the Chomper was answered. As the Mystic Flower was walking toward the duo with a smile on her face. "She has fully recovered from that blast, thanks to the help from me!" She said cheerfully, pointing at herself, amusing both the Chomper and the Cactus.

"Thanks for the help, Mystic." The Chomper said, a toothy grin on his face.

Once they started to leave, the Mystic Flower asked them. "Have you seen Hershel?" The two Plants who were asked exchanged glances. "No, his probably at the machinery area doing his thinking things again." The Chomper responded, earning a sigh from the flower.

It was the Chomper's turn to ask "Why'd you ask?". Mystic let out another sigh in response. "Never mind, I'll just ask him, when he's not focused on building those machines, he gets angry when someone disturbs him." After she spoke, the two Plants waved her goodbye as they left.

"You really should be careful, Sarah, that blast could've killed you." The Chomper told the Cactus once they walked out of the infirmary, the Cactus, however, looked as if she was amused. Angering the Chomper a bit.

"What I'm saying is true, Sarah! I-I mean I really care for you and if you got hurt or even worse I don't know what I would do!" Realising what he just spoke, he quickly shut his mouth, guessing that he was blushing a dark purple as the Cactus giggled.

"Uhhh...forget what I just said, stay safe and you'll be fine!" He let out a nervous laugh, giving the Cactus a nervous look, who just giggled once more.

"Mister Ane!" A young Fire Chomper exclaimed as he ran towards the duo, gaining their attention. "What is it, Phil?"

The Fire Chomper with the name of Phil gave him a toothy grin before speaking. "The Plants' at L.E.A.F said they want to have a word with you, in person too!" The Fire Chomper gave the duo a little innocent smile once he finished speaking, but disappeared as he remembered something else too.

"Only you can go, mister Ane! They said they wanted a personal meeting with the leader of each Team, the meeting is tomorrow as well, so you kinda need to go right now!" The Chomper gave him a surprised look at first, but turned into a understanding one.

"I understand." He replied. "I guess I have to go without you, Sarah." The Cactus gave him a small smile.

"It's fine." The Cactus finally spoke out. "Just don't do anything clumsy, okay? I'll lead for the time being." The Chomper nodded in agreement.

"Then that's settled, see ya when I get back!" He waved at both Sarah and Phil as he headed towards the exit.

"Do the other Plants know of this news, Phil?" The Cactus asked once the Chomper left. Phil gave her a nod and a smile, showing that the other Plants knew already.

"Thank you for taking you time, miss Sarah! I shall go back to my room!" He said as he said his goodbyes, heading towards his room on the other side of the base, making a whoosh sound as he did so.

The Cactus was the only one on this particular hallway, she, too, walked towards her room, a wide smile in her face.

 **A/N and done! Wow I didn't expect this chapter to get so many words XD but there's not much to say so ThePeaWithGoggles out!~ PS. Forgive me if there any typos of sorts, I wrote this chapter pretty fast.**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of For Him To Be Blamed, For Them To Fix! (That's is a very long name XD) Expect this chapter to be either short or long, because I never know whether or not if the chapters will be long or not! Anyways, enjoy!**

With the help of the new RV that Hershel upgraded for Crazy Dave, who came to pick Ane up. He arrived at L.E.A.F's base in a matter of 10 minutes, which was way faster than it used to be.

"Thanks for dropping me, Dave." The Chomper said with a smile once they arrived, earning a grin and a nod from the human.

Once the Chomper touched the ground, the RV left, going to God knows where. The Chomper turned his attention towards the scenery ahead.

L.E.A.F's base was huge, being made mostly by one of the most hardest metal ever founded, the base was basically impenetrable, even with the most powerful weapons that were used by the Zombies, they could only barely make a small dent on the large building.

But even with its large size, the Zombies could never find it, as of now at least. As Plants were ahead of the base guarding it, making quick work of the Zombies who would even go near their presence.

Walking towards the large metal door, a voice spoke out from a communication device near the said door.

"Who is this?" A feminine voice spoke out from the other side. "If it's that annoying Chomper I'll-"

"It's Ane." The Chomper replied before the female voice could finish her sentence. "Leader of Team SF Alpha." He could hear a faint gasp once he finished speaking.

"O-oh I'm so sorry, Commander Ane!" The voice apologised. "We thought you were someone else."

The door opened after a few clicks and clanks that could be easily heard, signalling that the Chomper could go in. "You may come in." The voice spoke once more as the Chomper started to walk in.

The door closed by itself once he entered the large base. He soon was greeted with what seemed to be hundreds of Plants running around doing their duty.

"You have arrived, Ane." A voice abruptly spoke out from his left, which seems to belong to a Fire Cactus . "The other Leaders have already arrived." The Chomper was soon escorted to the doors of a room which was labeled as the "Meeting Room".

"I no longer can go pass this area, you may proceed." The Fire Cactus said before saluting, soon leaving his presence.

Opening the door, what he first saw was a wide and large table, and Plants sitting on the chairs that was connected to said table, the other Plants looked at him, which gave him quite the uneasy feeling.

"I see you have arrived." Another voice spoke out, who belonged to a Ice Pea at the end of the table that was the closest to a screen, which was placed on the wall. "Take a seat." She said as she pointed at a chair that was not occupied.

Taking a seat, he found himself sitting between a Peashooter and a Hot Rod Chomper who was wearing a top hat.

"It's nice to see you again, Ane." The Chomper said with a smile, earning a nod from the smaller Chomper. "It's nice to see you again too, Chomp."

He looked at the Peashooter on his right, who seemed to not have noticed that the Chomper was looking at him.

"Leaders." The Ice Pea's voice snapped him for his thoughts. "We have gathered around to discuss a important topic that we should _all_ take note."

The Ice Pea got off of her chair, walking towards the screen behind her. She cleared her throat as she pointed at a area on the screen, which shown a picture of what Ane wanted to forget.

"You all know what this is, right?" The Leaders of the different teams nodded, while the Chomper frowned, he didn't like what the Ice Pea was going with this.

"We have found some..information regarding this particular machine on a recent mission." The Ice Peashooter said, a serious look on her face. "We like to thank Adrian's team for gaining this information."

The Berry Pea with the name of Adrian smiled in response, but came unnoticed as the Ice Pea wasn't looking at his direction.

"What exactly is this information, Icee?" A impatient Power Cactus who was sitting on the left said. "I want you to get to the point." The Ice Pea gave him a small glare of annoyance before continuing.

"As I was saying." The Ice Peashooter said as the screen widen the picture of the time machine. "We haven't seen a single trace of this machine for years now. But from what a Plant from Adrian's team said, the Zombies might be rebuilding it once again." The group of leaders gasped.

Faint voices could be heard as the leaders chatted with each other, a few sounded worried, while a few sounded as if they were angry.

Ane glanced on the the Peashooter on his right, who seemed to be deep in thought unlike the other leaders.

"Uhh..hello?" The Chomper asked accidentally, covering his mouth after he spoke, but he was already too late, as the Peashooter looked at him with a face of confusion.

"Yeah?" The Peashooter replied, his face of confusion remained. The Chomper chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing! I didn't mean to say anything." The Chomper let out another nervous chuckle. However, the Peashooter smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I'm kinda freaking out to this as well."

"Y-your are?" The Chomper asked in disbelief. "You look like you were day dreaming more than anything." The sentence that the Chomper just spoke out made the Plant on his right side laugh.

"Heh, that happens sometimes." The Peashooter looked at him before continuing. "The name's Pete. Leader of Team Sierra, which is part of the Alpha teams in case you don't know." The Peashooter said as he introduced himself.

The Chomper gave him a unsure look, but was soon replaced with a smile. "I'm Ane. I lead team SF Alpha, glad to be your acquaintance!" The Peashooter wanted shake pods, but he quickly realised that the Chomper didn't had hands or anything close to that.

"Leaders." The Ice Pea said as she budged in the different leaders' conversations as they chatted about this, she not just stopped the two Plants' short conversation, but the entire room went into silence. "That is enough chatting for now." The screen was turned on once again, showing off the machine that changed the tides of the war, making Ane growl slightly.

The Ice Pea took several glances at the leaders before continuing. "But this is recent news, so we destroy it before it activates once again, I don't want anything to happen like what happened 4 years ago." The leaders nodded before the Ice Pea continued.

"But we need more help." She looked around the room. "Why? Because this is different, and those elite Zombies especially _those_ ones will definitely cause trouble. So I contacted a general from another country, which is the one Kendrick used to be..." The look of serious that she had turned into a look of pain and sadness in a matter of seconds. The leaders below exchanged glances with worry, knowing of Icee's brother unfortunate death 4 years ago.

Pushing through the pain, she continued. "He accepted our request and will be arriving in around 2 days..." The Ice Pea cleared her throat once again. "That is all, leaders. Meeting dismissed." The leaders stood up, saluting to one another has they prepared to leave.

"ICEE, ICEE!" A voice cried out from far away, but became louder as she got closer see to the room they were in.

The leaders' eyes widen as they saw a panting Power Flower, she looked like as if she saw a ghost.

"General Icee...there's something that we **need** to tell you." the leaders looked at Icee in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked in concern, worried why the poor Power Flower was in this condition.

"We...we...found a Fire Peashooter who passed out at the area where Plants guard the base..." The Power Flower gulped as she noticed the Ice Pea eyes have widen. "And...and..he looked awfully like your brother."

The leaders all gasped in shock. Kendrick? Alive? How the heck is this possible. Ice, however, looked as if she was gonna have a break down.

Quickly hypering towards the Power Flower, she asked. "Where is this Fire Pea now located?!" Her voice getting more and more concern by the second.

"He's at the infirmary, miss..." Not even a second passed, the Ice Pea could no longer been seen.

 _Could the Fire Pea actually be him?_ Ane, who hasn't leave his seat yet thought to himself in disbelief.

 _What the heck did I drank to today?_

 **A/N gasp! Kendrick's still alive?! What?! Haha, it's not like I would make him mentioned throughout I'll Fight 'Till The End multiple times just to get him killed. A new character will also be introduced sometime next chapter or the chapter after the next! you probably have already guessed it but I'll still remain it a secret for those who still haven't guessed who it is, yet** **. :P ThePeaWithGoggles out! PS. The time machine thing is a side B plot, it isn't like I would just recycle my previous story and set it in the sequel. :V there's a few things this chapter that happened that you guys might notice, especially with two characters belonging (well not really belonged to, but you get the idea) to a friend of mine, who is also the one I metioned previous chapter. :P**


	4. Flashbacks

**A/N Hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here and welcome to chapter 4 of...you probably know. XD so, last chapter. Quite a few things happened. Kendrick is not dead?! Hehe, that'll be explained this chapter! Get ready for flashbacks! Enjoy!**

The sky was a crimson colour, like it always was for the past 4 years.

The Peashooter wasn't sure how long he was walking, but it's definitely been well over a day. The only thing that could be heard in this wasteland were the winds and his roots making contact with the dead ground.

He sighed. It was a miracle actually, he haven't drank nor eaten for 3 days, which was quite the feat. But he could slowly feel himself's body begging for him to rest for at least 10 minutes. But he kept pushing forward, determined to fix what he started.

There wasn't any sighs of Plant or Zombie life. Which was very strange, the Peashooter thought that he at least would see a browncoat aimlessly running around.

He currently was walking across a wide wasteland, which probably was a forest before the tide of war changed into the Zombies' favour, as the remains of trees cut down could be seen littered around the large area.

Glancing around each corner that his brown eyes could see, he still haven't found a single life form running about.

But just as he stopped walking for even less than a second, he found himself getting shot at by lasers from behind, which burnt him quite a lot.

Turning around, he came face to face with one of the Elite Zombies that he hated the most, the Imps, but mostly due to their mechs that was given to them by Zomboss.

"I was expecting someone like you to lay root on this land once again." The Zombie smirked, his voice was high pitched, as if he was a deranged child. The Peashooter glared at the smaller being before him.

"Look." The Peashooter said as he quickly got into a fighting position just in case the Imp started to shoot. "I'm not here to fight, well not now at least."

The Imp, who wasn't buying the Peashooter's attempt to not fight, quickly reloaded his guns, a mad smile in his face.

"You may escaped me before." He pointed his guns at the Peashooter, whose glare was still upon him. "But I can tell you this is where your dead body will be lying on once you finally die." Just like that, he started to shoot.

The Imp gained a few lucky shots on the Peashooter, who growled as he was shot. Knowing that there weren't any cover to replenish his health, it was now or ever.

Quickly activating his hyper ability, he circled around the Imp a few times, which luckily made the Imp dizzy. Using this to his advantage, he shoot a few peas at the smaller entity, due to the Imp unable to dodge them, were all shot right at his face, gaining a few critical hits.

Once the Imp regained his composure, he quickly realise that with such small health he would definitely be the one dying here.

He quickly threw a grenade, which the Peashooter was too late to notice, making him be lifted up from the grenade, becoming an easy target.

But even if the Imp could shoot the Peashooter while he was being levitated he decided to bring in his mech, knowing that the Peashooter wouldn't go down easily just like that.

Just as the Imp got in the mech, the effect of the grenade subsided, dropping the Peashooter, his roots made a loud thud as they touched the ground.

The Imp smirked at the Peashooter who was now shorter than him. "Haha, fair fight. Am I right?" He said jokily, but didn't amuse the Peashooter, the Peashooter knew this was no where near a fair fight.

The Imp activated his mech, making it shoot. But most of them were dodged by the opposing Peashooter.

Activating his hyper ability once again, he ran behind the mech, which was slow when it comes to walking or even turning around.

Spitting out a Bean Bomb, it exploded in a matter of seconds, but it didn't do much damage to the robot.

Laughing, the Imp quickly activated one of the mech's abilities, the right hand of the robot quickly turned into a rocket launcher, starting to shoot at the Peashooter who attempted to dodge it.

Unlike the previous projectiles that were shot by the Imp, the rockets were slow but packed quite the punch, even if it wasn't as strong as the ZPGs shot by the Foot Soldiers.

The Peashooter couldn't activate his hyper ability in time, resulting getting hit by most of the rockets.

Gritting his teeth in pain, he quickly returned the shots, right at the Imp's face, who now had the stains left by peas on his face.

Since the Imp no longer could see through the stains, the Peashooter used this to advantage before the stains disappeared.

Quickly jumping on the mech, deciding not to shoot it since his peas won't do much damage, he decided to grab the Zombie from his seat.

"Hey!" The Imp exclaimed once he was pulled from his seat by the Peashooter. "That's cheating! You can't just do that!" He growled, he couldn't shoot, as he left his guns in the mech.

The Peashooter smirked in response. "Using a time machine counts as cheating as well." The pea shooting Plant retorted, he shot out a few peas at the Imp, easily vanquishing him.

The mech that the Imp used to be exploded moments later, luckily the Peashooter was out of the radius of the blast, resulting not loosing any health.

Dropping the vanquished Imp on the ground, the Peashooter continued his way into Zomburbia.

* * *

 _At the infirmary at L.E.A.F's base..._

Icee silently watched the unconscious Fire Peashooter who was in front of her, she was also joined with Ane, the other leaders have already left, but the Chomper decided to keep Icee company until this was all sorted out.

"You sure it's him?" The Chomper asked with a unsure look. "It could be any other Fire Peashooter." The Ice Pea shook her head in response.

"It is him." The Ice Peashooter replied with determination. "I just know it."

The infirmary wasn't full of lot of activity, the only ones there were the two Plants along with the unconscious Fire Pea.

A groan could be heard as the Plant started to wake up, alerting the two.

Icee quickly walked towards him while the Chomper remained unmoving, unsure whether or not he should just walk towards a Plant he may not even know.

Once the Fire Peashooter opened his eyes, Icee immediately asked with concern. "Do you need any help? Water, food? just tell me."

The Fire Peashooter groaned once more, his vision slowly coming to focus. He scratched his eyes before speaking.

"A glass of water would help." Just as he finished speaking, Icee swiftly ran out of the infirmary, coming back with a glass of water moments later.

"Here you go, sir." She said as he gave the Fire Pea the glass of water, who finished it in a matter of seconds, he out the now drunken glass on to a the table in the left of his bed.

"Haha...thanks." The Fire Pea was fully awake. "May I ask your name?"

The Chomper watched with concern. _He's probably gonna freak out..._

"My name is Icee." The Ice Pea replied with a smile. It took a few seconds before the Fire Pea started to freak out.

 _Yep..I was right..._ Ane thought to himself. _This'll_ _be interesting indeed._

The Fire Pea looked as if he seen a ghost, he flailed his arms madly. "I-it's me! Kendrick!" He said with the most widest smile the Chomper has ever seen on a Peashooter.

"I know it's you, you idiot." The Ice Pea replied with an attitude that both the Chomper and Fire Pea didn't expect. "Now explain where the _hell_ you were for the past 4 years or I'll extinguish that fire on your head."

The Fire Pea chuckled nervously. "Yeah...you deserve an explanation." His wide grin disappeared.

 _"Well...there was this time back at the other country..."_

* * *

 _Flash back_

* * *

 _The Fire Peashooter ran through the debris of the burning base. The Zombies came unexpectedly, no one was ready for it._

 _Screams of vanquished Plants were heard, he was immune to the fire as he was made of fire himself, but the other Plants who weren't met with a terrible fate._

 _This attack came so suddenly, so so suddenly. The Fire Pea gritted his teeth as he continued to run through the burning base._

 _"H-help me!" A cry of help was heard, the Fire Pea quickly sprinted towards the source, finding himself come face to face with an young and injured Toxic Pea._

 _The Toxic Peashooter was completely surrounded by the flames, if he were to use his hyper ability, it was certain he was going to get burned._

 _Kendrick, quickly activating his hyper ability, sprinted towards the young once, picking him up moments later._

 _"Thank you s-sir!" The Toxic Pea thanked once he was picked up, earning a nod from the Fire Peashooter._

 _But the Fire Peashooter came to a abrupt halt, coming face to face with a large Zombot, which seemed it didn't need someone to control it._

 _The large robot could breathe fire, probably why this fire started anyway, it's red glowing eyes glared at the two Plants below._

 _Sweat started to pour down from the Fire Pea's bulb, he ran as fast as he could, dodging every fire ball that was shot from the autopilot robot._

 _Through the burnings flames, he found a path where the Toxic Pea could escape from._

 _Dropping the Toxic Pea, Kendrick gave him a concerned look before speaking. "Go through this way...I need to deal with something." The Toxic Peashooter nodded, running through the safe path, soon finding his way out of the burning building._

 _The Fire Pea turned around, finding himself standing in front of the robot that caused this mess._

 _The Zombot shot out a few fire balls out the flaming Peashooter, which were easily dodged._

 _Even knowing that a Fire Peashooter like him would only caused minor damage, he still decided to shoot out his flaming peas at the robot's face._

 _The Zombot noticed that the fire balls that it was shooting won't burn the opposing Fire Pea into a crisp. It opened its mouth once again, a giant laser forming in its mouth._

 _The Fire Pea noticed this sudden change in tactics, quickly running to a cover. A huge laser was shot, a laser that wasn't so easily invaded._

 _A few seconds later, Kendrick could hear the sounds of the robot scanning for any sighs of life, which luckily it didn't. Thinking that the Fire Pea was killed, the robot left the area, leaving the Fire Pea traumatised with another event about a burning house._

 _Once the robot left, he got out of his cover, only to be met with the now destroyed base._

 _A few days passed, he found a small boat that could be used to return to his home, quickly going on it and activating it, he was on his way back to Suburbia._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Everybody thought I died." The Fire Pea with a sad expression. "And well...about a week later I found my way back to Suburbia."

The Ice Pea that he was talking to could only watch him in disbelief. While the Chomper who still haven't move from his position stared at the two siblings.

 _Well...that was interesting._

 **A/N finally done! Happy dance! Yay! Now you all know why Kendrick didn't die! :D I'm a bit too lazy to write a author's note right now so ThePeaWithGoggles out! Ps. Sorry if there's any typos. :(**


	5. The Agrument

**A/N Hey guys! ThePeaWithGoggles here and welcome to chapter 5! So last chapter we had a flashback on how Kendrick didn't really die back at I'll Fight 'Till The End, he escaped death technically, so, I've been getting ideas for upcoming fight scenes by watching rain and doing other normal things. Yeah, I get ideas from watching rain, thanks Mother Nature! Anyways, on with the chapter, enjoy!**

Ane has been watching them have an argument for the past 5 minutes, and never before in his life he seen them actually quarrelled.

"Look! I'm sorry I didn't arrive here sooner but I got caught up in a few things!" Kendrick yelled as he got off from his bed, reaching the same height as his twin, the fire that emitted from his head grew brighter.

Icee, however, snarled. "Caught up in what?! Exactly? You care for this darn war more than your family?! What kind of brother are you?!" She retorted, she was steaming with rage, but she wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I never said I want to win this war more than I love my family!" The Fire Pea said, his anger rising before sighing. "This is exactly what war does! Separating families!" His anger turned into worry. "Talking about separation, where's Peater?"

"What do you care?!" The Ice Pea said she clenched her pods. "It's not like you even _care_ for your family at all!" That sentence right there, pissed off the Fire Pea, the fire on his head turns into a Intimidating blue.

"I was just asking a freaking question about our younger brother!" He said as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "Is he even here anymore?! did you left him to rot back at the other base?!"

The Ice Pea was taken back by her brother's retort, her anger toned down a bit as she thought for a moment. "Peater..." She sighed, her anger completely disappeared. "Peater's been missing for 4 years now, we haven't seen a single trace ever since...then." Tears started to form around her eyes.

The blue fire soon returned to the original red, noticing his sister's sudden change in mood, he attempted to cheer her up. "Hey.." The Ice Pea decided to sit down on the bed that was originally occupied by the Fire Pea.

The Chomper watched as the argument turned into a conversation to attempt to cheer up the Ice Pea, but he didn't dare to interrupt of possibly a moment of bonding.

"It's like that he just...ran away." The Ice Pea said as tears poured down from her face, which turned into small crystals since the majority of the Ice Pea was made of ice and crystals herself.

"I would run away from this too if I was under so much pressure." The Fire Pea said as he sat near the Frozen Peashooter. "I mean...it must've been hard for him to take so much of this." A small smile started to appear on Kendrick's face.

The Ice Pea came with no answer as she sniffed, signalling that the Fire Pea would be the one talking for the most part.

"Hey, Icee." Kendrick said with a confident smile, making the Ice Pea look straight into the Fire Pea's eyes "Once all this mess is over, we'll go and find Peater, okay? I'm sure he's still somewhere in Surburbia, I just know it!"

The Ice Pea nodded as she wiped away the crystal tears, forming a smile, a _real_ smile, earning a grin from her twin brother.

The Chomper, who watched the entire argument turn into a moment of bonding, he couldn't help but smile, these were one of the reasons why he wished he had siblings of his own, but too bad his wish came too late...

A knock interrupted the three Plants. "Can I come in?" The voice from the other side asked, the three Plants exchanged glanced before Kendrick spook up.

"Yeah! You can come in." Earning the agreement of the Plants inside the room, the Plant from the other side opened the infirmary door.

The three Plants were greeted with a Agent Pea, who saluted before speaking.

"General Cornerl has arrived, he's waiting at the meeting room." The three Plants exchanged glances once again. "Oh, thanks for the information, Jack! You may leave." The Ice Pea spoke out as she stood up from the bed, getting ready to meet up with Cornerl while the Agent Pea left the infirmary.

"Can we come?" Ane finally spoke as he asked with enthusiasm. "I want to meet this "Cornerl", sounds like a pretty funny name!" The Ice Pea laughed slightly.

"And your name is adorable, Ane." She smiled, making the Chomper blush in embarrassment, but disappeared soon after. The Fire Pea chuckled slightly, cracking out a smile.

The three left the infirmary, reaching the meeting room after a few minutes. Icee was the one who opened the door, once she did, they were greeted with a tall Plant that was close to be taller then Ane, he was sitting on a chair crossing his arms.

"I see you arrived, took you long enough!" The tall Plant said he walked towards the trio.

This Plant was like no other, he had corns as hands as well as a head, he seemed to be a Plant who liked being goofy and humorous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General Cornerl." The Ice Pea said with a smile, the other two formed a smile as well.

"I'm Icee." The Ice Pea said as she introduced herself. "This is Ane, the leader of team SF Alpha." The Chomper waved at him as she briefly introduced him.

"And this is Kendrick, my brother." The Fire Pea grinned as she introduced him as well, the Kernel Corn smiled, glad to have a few more friends.

"Well I think you all know me." He said as he put his corn hands on his waist. "I'm Cornerl, general of team Xear back at my home country." His smile grew wider. "It's a pleasure to help out my fellow Plants here in Surburbia."

"Now." He face grew more serious. "Let's get to the meeting, shall we?" The three Plants nodded.

"Wait." The Corn Plant said before the other Plants took a seat. "I'm only having a meeting with Icee, you two may not participate in this private meeting."

The wide smile on Ane's face disappeared while Kendrick gave him a look of disappointment, but both of them left the room.

Once they left the room, the two remaining Plants took a seat.

"So." Cornerl said as he started the conversation. "What kind of assistance do you need with you mission?"

 **A/N and done! Yeah, pretty short chapter, but filler chapters will be shorter than the important ones so I have a reason...so...I don't have much to say so..bye guys! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	6. The New Area

**A/N ThePeaWithGoggles here! Welcome to chapter 6! So last chapter, we had a little argument scene and also introduced the first new plant class, Cornerl, who is a Kernel Corn, I haven't decide what the next Plant class I'll introduce next, but they'll come in the coming chapters. C: Enjoy!**

It's been a few days since the little argument between Icee and Kendrick, Ane was getting ready to get back to his Team's base.

"It was nice to talk to you and all." Kendrick said as he let out a smile, Ane quickly returned it.

The two Plants were currently outside of the base waiting for Crazy Dave to pick the Chomper up, Icee was inside the HQ most likely discussing things with Cornerl.

"Are you happy your back here and all?" The Chomper asked, a curious expression on his eyeless face.

The Fire Pea replied rather reluctantly. "Well, I can say I'm in the middle." The fire that emitted from his head seemed to glow brighter than usual.

Just when the Chomper was about to reply, the RV ascended from the sky above, getting ready to pick up the Venus flytrap.

"I guess I'll see you later." The Fire Pea said as he waved goodbye at Ane, who went inside the RV once the door leading into it opened.

* * *

The trip back home was uneventful, the Chomper had to open the window due to getting a bit mood sick, he ended up vomiting his purple saliva on a few birds, much to his dismay.

The rest of the trip was in silence, until the human told him they have arrived.

The RV left as soon as he stepped outside of the flying RV, he watched the RV leave until it was out of his sight.

Turning his attention towards his base, it was smaller and made of a more softer metal, but the appearance was overall the same.

The door leading to the inside was unexpectedly opened, revealing a familiar Toxic Peashooter, who was carrying a box of machinery that looked old.

"Oh!" The Toxic Pea exclaimed once he saw one of his closest friends. "Your back!" The Chomper gave him a smile.

"Yeah, it took a bit longer than expected." He said with a soft chuckle. The Toxic Pea nodded in response. "Sure did."

The Chomper walked closer towards the box carrying Toxic Pea as he asked. "Is Sarah still here? Have we receive a mission of sorts?" The Toxic Pea simply nodded before walking out into the woods to dispose the box he currently was carrying.

With the recent information given to him, he went inside of his base. Which was, like L.E.A.F's HQ, was filled with Plant activity.

The Chomper swiftly walked past the crowds of Plants, walking towards the room where the portal that teleported the Plants onto the battlefield resided.

Each Team's base had a portal somewhere in it, they looked familiar to the one back when the base 4 years ago wasn't destroyed, except they were purple in colour along with a smaller size, but that really didn't change much.

A new feature was recently added into Team SF Alpha's portal, thanks to the handy work of Hershel. A machine was built near the portal that could be used by any Plant to type in whatever coordinates instead of only being able to go in places where L.E.A.F assigned them to go, but since the other bases didn't have this feature yet they weren't able transport to the other bases.

Quickly searching for the coordinates that were given to his base on a screen that was placed above the Coordinate Machine, he found it after 5 seconds of searching, he typed in the coordinates, which activated the portal.

* * *

He swiftly ran into said portal, teleporting him to the coordinates he typed.

The Chomper found himself greeted with the emptiness of space, the ground was a light gray, the Gravity was way lower than Surburbia. The Chomper was on the moon.

This was a new location to him, L.E.A.F must've gave them a even harder mission this time, advancing with the low gravity was pretty tough, but once he saw the graveyard has already been captured, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

It took a while to jump towards what seem to be a Zombie infested base that was ahead of what was once a graveyard.

He was relieved once he finally reached the insides, as the gravity returned back to normal, well the normal gravity back at Suburbia at least.

He couldn't hear the sounds of projectiles of both Zombies and Plants, meaning that the Plants have already captured this graveyard, and probably have already moved on to the next one.

Advancing towards what hoping would be the next graveyard, he heard the faint sounds of projectiles, running towards the source, he was met with the Plants currently capturing the graveyard, and Sarah was one of those Plants who were capturing it.

He started to pick up pace, but was too late as the Plants have already captured the graveyard as they moved on to the next.

The Chomper growled in irritation, but he decided that being annoyed wouldn't cause any good, he soon was close behind from the group of Plants.

The Zombies were really loosing, which was pretty unusual, but the Chomper guessed that the Plants were just steamrolling them.

The Chomper finally found the Cactus he was looking for close to the next graveyard, the Cactus' way of fighting changed quite a lot last these 4 years, she learned how to act offensive but also remained her position as a sniper.

The Chomper decided to scare her, with a wide grin, he slowly walked towards the oblivious Cactus, as he was getting ready to scare the water out of her, a voice interrupted him.

"If you're trying to jumpscare me again it's not working." The Cactus said without leaving her eyes from the graveyard. "I got scared enough for it to not be scary anymore." The Chomper, whose grin disappeared, gave her a look of disappointment.

"Haha...I didn't scare you a lot!' The Chomper said, attempting to both cheer himself and Sarah up.

"You scared me 45 times past these 4 years, trust me, I counted." The Cactus said, a grin forming on her face. The Chomper was about to reply, but the sound of the graveyard getting captured interrupted him.

"Come on!" The Cactus said as she started to run towards the graveyard. "We gotta help them!" The Chomper swiftly followed her.

As the graveyard was being transformed into a garden, the two Plants hid behind a cover so the Zombies who were defending the graveyard couldn't spot them.

"Come on!" The Chomper said with a tone of a child. "Look how sharp my teeth are now! How are they not scary?" He said as he opened his mouth wide open, revealing a terrifying set of teeth, but to the Cactus however, was not scared by this sight, at all, she rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Yeah, if I didn't see you everyday it would definelty terrify me." The grin on her face widened. "But since I have seen you pretty much every single day since we met you're pretty much a cute little puppy!" She said jokily.

The Chomper blushed in embarrassment, knowing that the Cactus has already won this little debate, he decided to take his attention towards the surroundings.

There weren't a single Zombie in sight, which was getting very strange, the Chomper asked Sarah as he looked at her. "You seen any Zombies?" To the Chomper's surprise, the Cactus nodded.

"Yes, they just a team who likes...hiding." She gave the Chomper a worried look, which disappeared when the graveyard was fully turned into a garden.

Getting up from their position, they along with the other 14 Plants continued to advance.

The next few graveyards were captured with ease, which really weirded out the leader of SF Alpha, but he decided to shrug it off, for now.

Once they reached the last graveyard, which wasn't even a graveyard, they were met with what seemed to be a giant pinball game, as balls were littered everywhere, and on the far left of the large room seemed to be where they should put one of them in.

The Plants made quick work of this objective, the Zombies finally came out from their hiding place, but were easily vanquished, perhaps the opposing team were new recruits, Zomboss must really be underestimating the Plants.

Once one of the balls was in, an explosion occurred, signalling that the Plants have won.

While everyone else were celebrating, the Chomper couldn't help but think this wasn't even a victory, it was just a plain sweep without mercy.

"Hey." The Cactus said as he walked up towards her best friend. "I know you're a fan of challenges but lighten up a bit!" She smiled.

The Chomper sighed. "I'm getting that mercy feeling again." The Cactus' smile disappeared as soon as he spoke.

"Look." Both her expression and face turned more serious. "If you keep thinking like that then that will be the end of you."

Just as she finished speaking, the portal teleported them back to their rooms back at the base, but the Chomper was teleported back to his office.

He let out a sigh once he was teleported back, he now knew the pressure of being a leader.

 **A/N and done! Yay for a pretty long chapter! I'm not sure if this whether or not is a filler chapter but I think this chapter went pretty well. A lot of you probably noticed that they were in one of the new maps that are in GW2, Moon Base Z, and since I don't know what it fully looks like I didn't write too much details on the environment. Anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	7. The arrival to the Chomper's base

**A/N hey guys! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 7! So, I've been talking to a few of my friends and I got a few ideas for upcoming chapters, especially a few backstories of a few main characters, which I want to write now but they gotta come later. Oh yeah, I think the first 10 chapters will mostly be introducing the new plant classes and other stuff, but once it gets past that things will get more serious, anyways, enjoy!**

 _At the Zombies' Central Base..._

The sounds of footsteps could be heard as it made contact with the metal ground. The small being quickly ran through the corridors of the base, his hands firmly grasping his guns.

Using his rockets to glide through a few areas, he got to where he was going in a matter of 3 minutes.

Zombies were everywhere, both browncoats and the Elites were walking through the Zombie infested base, they were either running towards the portal that was used to go to the battlefield or walking around the base with no real direction.

This small Zombie however, was walking across the hallways to meet up with his undead comrades.

The other two Zombies were in a small resting room, once the Imp was in, he was greeted with a undead pirate along with a Foot Soldier.

"You got what you need?" The Foot Soldier asked, his right hand loosely holding his rifle, he had a look of boredom printed on his face.

The small Zombie nodded, grabbing out two pieces of machinery from the pockets on his clothes, the two taller Zombies had no idea how they could fit in the Imp's clothes, but they decided to shrug it off.

"You land lubbers like Ol' machinery?" The undead pirate spoke out with his pirate slang, which at least was understandable to a limit.

The two other Zombies exchanged glances, the Foot Soldier pointed at the two pieces, hoping at the pirate would make understand what he was saying. "Uh...this is used for machines, it is useful." He tried to make it as easy as possible for the pirate to understand.

Much to their relief, the undead pirate nodded, the parrot that was sitting on his captain hat squawked, looking at the two pieces of machinery curiously.

The Foot Soldier looked at the Imp in irritation. "Who told Zomboss that it was a great idea to tell the Marine Biologists to fetch a pirate from the ocean?" The Imp gave the Foot Soldier gave him a amused looked before shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 _Back at L.E.A.F..._

"Your saying that the machine that caused all this is being built once again?" The Kernel Corn asked, earning a nod from the Ice Peashooter.

The Two Plants were currently in the meeting room, the two were sitting on the opposite side of each other.

"We need help, General Cornerl." The Ice Pea said as she stood up. "If they succeed once again, we'll be completely wiped off from this planet!" Her voice turned into a tone of worry. "We may have gotten lucky last time, but trust me, Zomboss won't fail again, he never does." She quickly sat down from her seat once more.

The Kernel Corn thought for a moment before nodding. "I know that this danger is high, I'll participate this action along with the Plants of Surburbia." He gave her a small smile, which was happily returned.

"Thank you for your assistance, General Cornerl." Just before the Ice Peashooter left, Cornerl asked a question. "What team will I join?" The Ice Pea thought for a good 3 seconds before replying.

"You'll be transferred to Ane's Team, SF Alpha, Crazy Dave will pick you up in around 30 minutes." The Kernel Corn gave her a nod, they both left the meeting room soon after.

The Kernel Corn walked out the Base, hoping that Crazy Dave could arrive quicker than 30 minutes.

Luckily, the foreign Plant didn't need to wait too long, as the RV ascended from the sky above, getting ready to pick him up.

He wasn't companied, as the only people or Plants there was Crazy Dave and himself, he watched the clouds above him as Crazy Dave piloted the flying RV.

Once he arrived to his destination, his quickly got off, the RV flew up going to elsewhere. He quickly walked into the smaller base soon to be greeted with the Plants getting ready to go to the canteen.

Since he wasn't hungry, he decided to have a little tour around the base, he soon found himself at the area where they kept the portal.

Just as he was around three metres away from said portal, it quickly activated, revealing a Chomper and a Cactus.

The two stopped as they suddenly saw the Kernel Corn with wide eyes, Cornerl doing the same, there was a somewhat awkward silence, but it was broke by the Chomper.

"Oh general Cornerl!" The Chomper exclaimed with a smile, earning a confused look for the Cactus. "I didn't expect you would be going to our base!"

The foreign Plant laughed. "Yeah, me neither, Icee told me that I would be joining your team for the time being." A smile formed on his corn shaped face.

The Cactus, however, was confused, as she didn't knew that the two Plants were acquaintances. "You know this...Plant?" She asked confusingly, as she has never seen this species of Plant before.

The Chomper chuckled. "Oh yeah! This is general Cornerl, he's one of the foreign Plants, if I remembered correctly, a Kernel Corn!" The Cactus nodded, now knowing who this new Plant was, she introduced herself.

"I'm Sarah!" She said as she shook hands with the Kernel Corn equivalent to a hand. "I'm the co-leader of this Team!" A grin formed in the Cactus' face.

"Where were your two?" Cornerl asked as he room his attention towards the now no longer activated portal.

"We just went to the woods and had a little walk." The Chomper blushed, but was it very hard for it to be noticed. "We decided to use the portal to get there a bit quicker." The Cactus nodded once Ane finished speaking.

Suddenly, the portal started to glow in a different colour than usual, signalling that it was getting activated from an unknown location.

The three Plants, who were quick to notice this, backed up a bit, letting whatever was gonna go through that portal have more space

A few seconds passed, they were meant with a surprising sight. A Plant who had a rose for a head was lying on the ground unconscious, their right hand grasping a wand of sorts.

 **A/N look who came to the party, I think you all know who came out of the portal. ;) anyways, that's 2 out of 3. One more to go! I kinda rushed this chapter, but I think it's still decent, anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	8. The Time Traveller

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 8! So last chapter, a few things happened, but the last chapter was more of a filler, haha. But before you guys read this chapter, I changed the backstories of all three Plant class that were introduced back at E3, well most of it remain the same, a few bits and pieces are different from the canon backstories of the new Plant classes, so anyways, enjoy! (Rose will have the most change out of the three btw)**

The Peashooter has been walking around Zomburbia with no real direction, but luckily he found some food along with a half drunken water bottle that was left in a abandoned house.

He found quite a lot of abandoned buildings for the past 3 days or so, places that used to be bases along with a few houses that were long abandoned were scattered across what was once Surburbia.

But what he found next was shudder worthy.

He came face to face with what was once his home, it was completely destroyed, the remains of the base were bits and pieces of the metal that the base was made from.

He went here 2 years ago as well, but it wasn't as torn down like now. As he walked around the Ruins, the terrifying screams of Plants being vanquished echoed through his mind, haunting him to this day.

The last time he went here, he remembered seeing a Peashooter who was fighting one of the Elite Zombies, just before the plasma ball was fired at the other Peashooter, he quickly shot out a few peas before the Super Brainz fired it at him, the Zombie was vanquished just in time before he fired the plasma ball.

As he continued to walk through the remains of the base, he found a tree that had something carved on it.

Realisation hit him like a ZPG, the Peashooter must've buried one of his friends up near the tree he currently was standing in front of.

He quickly read the epitaph that was carved into the tree, now knowing that a Power Chomper and a Metal Petal were buried here, he gave his respects to the two Plants he didn't even knew, but the Peashooter knew one thing, is that these two Plants will go down in history within the hearts of the ones who knew these two brave Plants.

Soon after he payed his respects, he hypered put of what was once his home, continuing his way through Zomburbia.

* * *

 _At Team SF Alpha's base..._

A Mystic Flower quickly attended to the wounds of a Plant, a Plant she never seen before.

Two of her best friends, Ane and Sarah, along with a foreign Plant from another country were lucky enough to be at the sight.

The Unknown Plant's wounds were nothing like the Mystic Flower has seen before, it looked like the unconscious Plant took a ZPG to the face and went through hell and back, but it probably was the Mystic Flower being overly dramatic.

And and Sarah was watching the flower as she attended to the Plant, the Cactus was holding the wand of sorts that used to belong to the Plant.

"Do you think they're some sort of Plant Witch?" The Chomper asked as he looked at the wand curiously, earning a soft laugh from the Cactus.

"Perhaps." She replied as she took her attention towards the Mystic Flower who was healing the Unknown Plant.

The infirmary was crowded like usual, voices from different Plants could be heard throughout the large infirmary, but most of the voices came from the different variants of Sunflowers, and with all the talking, the three Plants could barely hear what the other was saying.

Suddenly, a groan came from the Unknown Plant, the voice was feminine, confirming that the Plant was a female.

Once the Plant started to regain her vision, Mystic quickly asked. "Do you need any water? Food?" The Plant shook her head. "Not...really."

The Mystic Flower nodded, stepping back a bit as she let the Plant fully regain her vision. Once she did, the Plant yawned as she looked around, noticing that she was unfamiliar territory she asked.

"Uh...where..am I?" Her eyes widen once she saw the other Plants who were in the same room as her. "Why are there so many Plants? Miss Veness?" The three Plants looked at each other in confusion.

"Miss Veness...?" The Mystic Flower asked with a confused face, which confused the Plant even more. "How do you not know Miss Veness? She teaches Plants how to do magic with our wands!" She held up her hand, but quickly noticed that it was missing.

"Where's my wand?!" She asked rather forcefully. The Cactus lifted up the wand that she was holding. "This?"

The Plant nodded like a child, she tried to grab it, but it was unfortunately out of her reach. "Hey!" She quickly stood up from the infirmary bed, quickly adjusting to the ground with her wobbly feet.

"We're not gonna give it back until you tell us who you are." The Chomper said as he walked in front of the wand carrying Cactus, who blushed slightly. "Please?" The Chomper asked, a serious look on his face,

The rose looking Plant thought for a second, until facepalming from realisation, but just in case she was right, she asked. "What year is it?"

The three Plants looked at her weirdly, but Mystic decided to answer. "It's 2015, why'd you ask?" The Plant eyes' widen, she looked like she has seen a ghost.

"The spell...worked..." The Plant sat down on the bed once again. The three Plants who watched her looked at her with even a more confused look than it already was, and alas, a awkward silence started, it lasted for half a minute until the Chomper spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Are you from another time period?" The other two Plants looked at him in disbelief, how could a Plant transported from- the Plant nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm from the past."

 _A hour later..._

The three Plants couldn't help but rethink this once again. A Plant, from the distant past, ended up time traveling all the way to the modern era.

"You sure she's speaking the truth?" The Cactus asked in disbelief. "I mean, none of this makes sense!" The Cactus looked at her two friends, demanding a answer.

"Well it's not like we'll get any answers by thinking, I'll go ask her." The Chomper said, earning the agreement from the other two Plants.

As he got in the infirmary once again, he saw the time traveling Plant sitting on the infirmary bed that she occupied, he head placed on her thorny legs.

As he walked towards the Plant, he placed the wand on her bed.

Noticing the wand, she quickly grabbed it, putting it back behind her cape, the two looked at each other in the eyes, as if they were having a staring contest, but even if they were, the Chomper was bound to win.

"So...you're from the Dark Ages?" Ane asked, earning a quick nod from the Plant.

"I was an apprentice of a powerful sorcerer." The thorny Plant replied. "She taught me how to do spells and other stuff." She looked at the Chomper who was towering over her, the Chomper had a look of interest.

"She told me to never use the time traveling spell until I got older." She continued. The Chomper, who knew what was gonna happen, gave her a comfort smile, which the time traveling Plant returned before she continued. "And well...I did it, and I ended up here!" Her tone turned change into one of anger. "Why do curiosity take over at the worse of times?"

"Hey." The Chomper said, deciding to sit down with her. "You kinda arrived at a great time!" The Plant gave him a look of confusion. "what do you mean?"

The Chomper chucked nervously before replying. "Well...we're kinda having a war with the Zombies right now, your era has Zombies right?" The Chomper asked before he continued, the Plant nodded, earning a small smile from the zombie eating Plant.

"We need as much help as we can get, so would you mind help us?" The Chomper asked, biting his lip, hoping that the Plant agreed.

It took a while for the Plant to come up with an answer, and once she did. The Chomper was thrilled.

"Thanks!" The Chomper said as he did his signature grin. "I'm Ane, leader of Team SF Alpha, which is the area you standing on right now!"

The Plant laughed before introducing herself as well. "I'm Lynith, and well, I'm a Rose!"

 ** _A/N and done! :D so we got Lynith introduced now! :D I actually didn't expect this chapter to get this many words but I'm okay with_ _it, anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!_**


	9. Spells

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! Welcome to chapter 9! So last chapter we introduced Lynith the Rose. Haha, you guys already know who will be introduced in the coming chapters, but like I did with the other plants classes, I changed the backstory a bit. Also, I'm writing this chapter on a ferry, LOL. Anyways, enjoy!**

"FINALLY!"

The thrilled voice echoed through the halls of L.E.A.F's base, a few Plants jumped once they heard the sudden yelling, a few were looking around confusingly, while a few act as it didn't happen.

The source of the voice came from inside the meeting room, as two Plants were currently discussing one's position.

"Are you really really sure I'm out of this job?" The voice, which came from a Jade Cactus happily spoke out. "I'm no longer a messenger? after like 4 years?" The grin on his face got wider and wider as he continued to speak.

The Plant he was talking to, a Fire Pea with the name of Kendrick to be exact, was amused by the Cactus' actions, but through the silent laughing, he nodded. "Yep."

The Jade Cactus sighed in relief, but the joy he currently was feeling couldn't be contain by such a action. Even with the armour that weighted him down, he proceed to jump in pure joy, which he hasn't felt for a long time.

The Fire Pea rolled his eyes in amusement as he watched the Jade Cactus being so immature. "Okay okay, you're happy, Manur! I get it!"

But as if the Fire Pea haven't even spoke, the Jade Cactus continued to jump around in joy, but started to calm down after 10 seconds.

"You have no idea how tiring that job was!" The Jade Cactus with the name of Manur said once he started to clam down as he started to pant.

Once Manur fully calmed down, his smile disappeared, realising that he had to have another job if he were to live here. "So...what job will I have next?"

Kendrick have him a smirk, which slightly made the Jade Cactus hope for the worst. "You'll join the headquarter Plants, but when you enter the battlefield you'll join SF Alpha's or LO Alpha's Teams."

The Cactus was disappointed at first, but changed when he really thought about it, he sighed before speaking. "At least it's better than being a darn messenger."

The Fire Pea snickered in response. He must be great at parties. He stood up before he walked towards the armoured Cactus, an amused smile on his face. "Haha, I guess it's time for you to start you new job, am I right?"

The Jade Cactus rolled his eyes before getting up from his seat as well, slowly walking towards L.E.A.F's headquarters.

Once the Jade Cactus left, the Fire Pea also left the Meeting Room as well, getting ready to meet up with his sister.

* * *

 _Back_ _at_ _SF_ _Alpha's_ _base_...

"So..what can you do with that wand of yours?" Ane asked as he looked at the wand grasping Rose curiously.

The two were currently outside of the base, where Plants can train or try out new strategies with other kinds of Plants, and as of right now, the Chomper was asking Lynith what she could do.

"Well...erm..you kinda have to activate it first before doing anything else." The Rose replied as she looked at the wand she currently was holding. "It's hard to explain, I'll just show you."

At first, nothing happened, well to the Chomper at least. All he was doing was watching the Rose standing still while closing her eyes. He guessed she was mediating or something?

But a few seconds after standing still doing nothing, the wand start to glow a blue aura, signalling that it was activated,

"And well...that's how you activate it." Lynith said once she opened her eyes, she swung the wand around, making some blue lights follow the wand's movements, which made it quite a pretty sight to see.

"Cool!" The Chomper exclaimed, amazed by the wand's cool groove. "But what kind of spells can you do with this thing?"

The Rose chuckled nervously before replying. "I need a specimen before doing these spells, you know anyone who are willing to do this?"

The Chomper looked at her uneasily. "Is there..anything that you can do by yourself?" The Chomper didn't want to take the route of possibly becoming a goat or something close to that.

The Rose thought for a good 5 seconds, her right hand firmly grasping her wand, the wand started to glow a bright pink once she finally replied. "Well...there is one...but I haven't completely mastered this spell though, but it's worth a try."

She soon started to glow a bright pink as her body started to become transparent, rose petals were surrounding her as she moved.

"I can't get damaged during this spell." She explained to the awestruck Chomper. "It's pretty awesome to use when fighting the Zombies."

But after 10 seconds of using this spell, it started to fade, leaving Lynith with a small cut on one of her thorny legs.

Ane looked at her with worry once he saw the cut on her leg. "You okay there?" The medieval Plant nodded, but just after she did, the cut started to bleed, worrying the Chomper even more.

"It's...just a side effect when you haven't master this spell yet." She said as she gritted her teeth in pain. "It's nothing really! It's just a small cut." She noticed that the Chomper hasn't moved nor shown any emotion, but heavy pants started to come for the Chomper, which worried the Rose more than her cut.

" _Ane! W-what are you doing here? You should be back at the Zen Garden!"_

 _..._

 _"I-I.._.. _didn't_ _mean_ _to..."_

...

 _"I just got angry, son!"_

 _..._...

" _ANE!_ _WHERE_ _ARE_ _YOU_ _GOING_?!"

"Ane! Snap out of it!" The concerned voice snapped the Chomper from his traumatising day dream, he stared at the Rose, she was concerned- no, she was horrified.

"What happened?" Asked the horrified Lynith. "You just...started to pant heavily..." The Chomper noticed that her wand was no longer activated, the Chomper decided to walk back to the base was the best idea.

"Hey, where are you going?" The Rose asked with concern as she quickly followed the Chomper. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Chomper replied flatly as he continued his way back to the base. "That's enough for today."

"I-I'm sorry if I reminded you of something, but tell me, please?" The Rose was beyond concerned. "A-are you scared of blood?"

The Chomper came with a response that Lynith didn't expect, he growled. "That's not of your business, Lynith."

The Rose continued to ask questions, but were either left unanswered or the Chomper growled, but once he reached his office, he said his goodbyes and slam the door shut rather forcefully, as a loud thud could be heard once he shut the door between the hallway and the office.

The Rose that was left with so many questions knew that she won't get any answers from the Chomper, she decided to get them from his closet friend, Sarah.

 _ **A**_ _/_ _ **N**_ _ **and**_ _ **done! Looks like someone had a traumatising childhood, you'll know soon enough. ;) it was fun writing this ch**_ **apter on a ferry. Haha. Anyways, see ya next chapter! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	10. The Traumatised and the Traumatising

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithTheGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 10! Wow! We're at chapter 10 super fast! But it's because I currently having a 9 day holiday, which gave me a lot of time to write, so once it's over, expect one chapter a week instead of a chapter a day. Anyways, this chapter will be rated T, why? Because they'll be quite some blood in a certain part, so get ready! Enjoy!**

The Chomper was panting heavily in his office, childhood nightmares came back to haunt him. It has already been around a hour since Lynith left, he was now all alone, he was left only with his flashbacks to company him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a stormy day, rain has been pouring down from the sky above for quite some time now, and a Chomper watched the rain slowly pour down from his window._

 _These was the first time he has seen rain, and it has only been a week after the Chomper could go out of the Zen Garden._

 _Rain, it was such a sight for the young Plant, it was like having a big shower under the sky, he looked down, watching the older Plants guard the lawn, killing those Zombies that came from that loomy graveyard at the opposite of the lawn owner's house._

 _Ever since his mother told him about lawn defence back when he was younger, he has always dreamed of defending the lawn with the other Plants. And soon enough, he could join them in battle._

 _But he saw a bright light at the corner of his vision, and soon, a loud sound pierced though the air, making the Chomper fall off from his original position._

 _His heart was beating increasingly, he had accidentally tripped from the area with window pane, hitting the floor hard, face first._

 _The young Chomper decided that staying down here on the floor was better than seeing lighting fast lights._

 _"Son?"_

 _The all so calming voice made him_ _look up, coming face to face with a towering Chomper, his father, he quickly picked up the young Plant, placing on where he used to be when watching the rain._

 _Once again, the Chomper could see a streak of light, then another ear piercing sound could be heard moments later._

 _"You heard that right?" The tall Chomper asked, earning a nod from the younger one. "That's thunder, and the streak of light that appeared a few moments before is called lighting."_

 _"So are they a team?" The younger Chomper asked, curiosity replacing fear. "They work together right?"_

 _The father of the young one, knowing that his son was young, nodded, perhaps he'll understand when he's older, a smile formed on the taller Chomper. "Not really...but you can say they work together."_

 _The young Ane grinned as he continued to watch the rain and the Plants below guard the lawn, he was longer scarred of this "light duo" that he liked to call it._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

The Chomper quickly got off from his seat, walking towards the machinery area to be met with a working Toxic Peashooter, who was adding something to Crazy Dave's RV.

"What are you doing there?" The Chomper asked the currently working Toxic Pea, who took a while to reply.

"Just a fixing a few bolts, along with hopefully make this RV time travel." The Toxic Pea replied, earning a wide grin from the Chomper, but disappeared when the Toxic Pea shook his head.

"I'm unable to do that, Ane. This RV will only be able to travel to a time when us Plants haven't existed yet, so the future is out of the picture as well."

The Chomper, who was disappointed with the recent sentence that his friend spoke out, sighed. "I guess I'll just let you do that then."

The Chomper said his goodbyes before going out, leaving the Toxic Pea to continue with his latest upgrade to the RV.

* * *

 _Another flashback_

 _A few days have passed after the young Chomper's father has told him about lighting, he passed this new information to every Plant he knew, who just laughed at Ane's creative personality._

 _It was late at night, the Chomper couldn't sleep due to the excitement of being able to protect the house from the Zombies, it was only 2 weeks away. He has watched both of his parents protect the house with amazing pace, the Chomper wanted to be like his parents, eating Zombies like it ain't no problem._

 _The sudden sound of arguing from below snapped the young Ane from his thoughts, curiosity took over as he cautiously walked down the stairs._

 _The voice were both familiar, as the voices seemed to come from his father and the lawn owner, with a worried expression, he walked down the stairs a little faster._

 _Whatever the two were arguing about was something that the Chomper couldn't understand, all he knew that it was something about "the safety of all Plants" or something close to that._

 _The Chomper was now only a few metres away from the room that the two beings were arguing about, suddenly he heard his father roaring in a threatening way, which is something that the young one never heard him do._

 _But the next thing however, was shudder worthy._

 _He heard the terrified screams of the lawnmower, and the sound of teeth biting into flesh, and a splat of blood to end it._

 _The Chomper was completely caught off guard, did his father really did what he was thinking? He quickly ran into the room, only to be met with a traumatising sight._

 _The room had bits of blood everywhere on the room, the walls, the floor, the couches, but what was more terrifying was the dead and bloody body of the lawn owner, and his father's teeth was covered in the poor man's blood._

 _The young one looked at this terrifying scene before taking his attention towards his shocked father._

 _"Ane! What are you doing here?! You should be back at the Zen Garden!" Cried out the shocked voice from the father who just murdered the house's owner._

 _The Chomper couldn't come up with a reply, but the heavy breathing from him was a good enough answer, who would not be scarred of this sight?_

 _"I-I didn't mean it, son!" The older Chomper cried out, hoping that his son, his wife and the other Plants would forgive him. "I-I just got angry!"_

 _The young Ane backed away, slowly walking towards the house's exit._

 _"ANE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_

 _The Chomper was already out of the house, he wanted to get out of there, away from **him**._

 _The Chomper continued to ignore his father's plea as he aimlessly ran through the neighbouring houses, hoping that there was one where he could fit in._

 _It took him 30 minutes to find a suitable house, which turned out to be a mansion, it seemed to be owned by a human called "Crazy Dave"._

 _It took a while to fit in, but once he did, he hid those memories at the back of his mind, never to be remembered, until now._

 **A/N and done! Well, Ane had quite the backstory, I actually wanted to implement this back at IFTTE, but never did, but since this story will be longer I finally can add it into the story! Haha. Anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out**!


	11. When a RV Time Travels

**A/N Hey! ThePeaWithGoggles here! and welcome to chapter 11! So last chapter we got a flashback to Ane's childhood, which is pretty gory. But anyways, this and the next chapter will be the last chapters of where things are a bit slow, starting from the chapter after the next, things will start to get real. Haha, so get ready! :P Enjoy!**

The Chomper snapped himself from his thoughts, it was best not to think about the past that he couldn't change, even if he wanted to.

He wasn't sure how long he had been day dreaming of his past, but it must've been quite some time, as the sun was close to setting.

Signing, he got off from his office seat, getting ready to go to the canteen, there weren't any Plants that he walked pass, he guessed that they were either already there or on there way to the canteen.

It wasn't long until he found his way to the canteen, which was full of Plants who were either getting food or already eating.

He looked around, soon finding 3 of his closets friends on the far right, Hershel and Mystic were eating while Sarah was sharpening her spikes, the Cactus most likely has already eaten.

Knowing that he wasn't that hungry, he decided to walk towards the 3 Plants, who all took their attention towards him.

"You're not hungry?" Mystic asked once she saw that the Chomper didn't bring any food of sorts, the Chomper sighed before speaking. "Yeah...I kind of lost my appetite."

He proceed to sit down between Hershel and Sarah, who was still sharpening her spikes, he blankly started at the two currently eating Plants, his stomach suddenly rumbled, but wasn't loud enough the the other 3 Plants to hear it.

Knowing that it was just a Chomper's instinct to eat anything that they see, he ignored the stomach's plea, soon asking a question to further ignore it.

"How's that RV going?" He asked to the Toxic Pea, who still was chewing his food, gesturing to the Chomper that he would only talk until he swallowed it, but once he did, he replied.

"I got it pretty much ready to go, all I need to do is to connect the hyper drive onto the RV then it should be ready for use." It took a while for the Chomper to fully process the information given to him, but once he did, he nodded.

For the next hour or so, the group of 4 Plants continued to chat, even after Hershel and Mystic were finish eating, Sarah didn't join in the conversation until late into it.

"I think it's time to go, guys." The Mystic Flower said once she saw the other Plants have already left. "We can talk tomorrow."

The other Plants, noticing that the only Plants that were left in the canteen were them, along with the Plant who made the food of course, but that was out of the picture.

The other 3 Plants agreed to their friend's suggestion, they all said their goodbyes before walking back to their respective rooms.

 _Later that night..._

The Chomper woke up to a loud crashing sound coming from the machinery room, he quickly got off from his bed, rushing towards the machinery room.

Once he walked in, he was greeted with a certain Toxic Pea, who looked like he just tripped. "I-I'm just doing the final touches, I'm sorry if I awaken you or anything." The Toxic Pea said in a nervous tone, a face which had "please forgive me" written all over it.

If the Chomper had eyes he would be rolling them, he let out a yawn before replying. "Why are you even awake at such a hour? It's like 2 in the morning."

The Toxic Pea let out a nervous chuckle. "I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to do something useful." He took his attention towards the RV, continuing to fix the loose bolts.

The Chomper sighed, knowing that he couldn't make him go to sleep at this state anymore, he left, leaving the Toxic Peashooter to his tinkering.

 _"I-I didn't mean it!"_

The Chomper has returned to his room once again, his father's cries begging to forgive him echoed through his mind.

 _"I-I just got angry, son!"_

He didn't just got angry, he was angry to the point of murdering someone out of anger, he never truly knew why he did that, kill the owner in such a horrifying way, he kept pondering, all the way to this day.

He wasn't sure if his father was still alive, heck, he wasn't sure the house was even occupied anymore, especially after the lawn owner's death.

He wondered how the other Plants would react, especially his mother, how would she react?

Shaking his head to cheer himself up, he drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up by another crash from the machinery area, but he decided to ignore it anyway.

* * *

 _"Good morning, Ane!"_

The Chomper woken up to see a smiling Lynith, who was only inches away from his face. He must've been blasting in embarrassment, as the Rose seemed to have giggles quite loudly.

"W-How did you get in here?" He stammered, who would not be creeped out of a Plant was just in his room waiting for him to wake up.

The Rose let out a nervous laugh. "I was just trying out a teleportation spell, and I ended up here! Isn't that pretty cool?!" She replied with a wide grin, but the Chomper returned with a annoyed look on his face.

The Rose decided to change the subject. "Your friend...Hershel I think, said he wanted you to meet up with him back at the...machine area or something like that."

The Chomper nodded as he got up from his bed, quickly stretching a bit before making his way towards the machinery area, leaving Lynith in his room.

The Rose didn't want to leave just yet, she decided to look around in his room, until she found a strange picture in one of the shelves.

"Good morning, Ane."

That was the first thing the Chomper heard once he stepped into the machinery room, he was met with once again, a working Toxic Peashooter along with Crazy Dave's RV.

"So why did you call me exactly? It isn't like I know how to build and fix things." Ane asked as he watched the Toxic Peashooter do his thing, he stood up and looked at the Chomper before replying . "I have already got that covered, you can help me out with activating the RV and see if it works."

The Chomper nodded. After 5 minutes of waiting, Hershel finally spoke out. "You can go in and activate it now."

The Chomper quickly got in, soon sitting on the seat that Dave would usually seat on to Pilot the RV, even with all the confusing buttons around him, he at least, knew what a few do, but his basic idea on how to drive RVs weren't needed, as Hershel would probably explain to him.

"You see that Crimson button on you right? that should act as activating the time portal for now." The Toxic Pea explained, earning a nod that couldn't be seen from his angle.

He quickly pressed the button, which soon surrounded the RV in a bluish aura, but became more and more unstable to the point that the Chomper quickly ran out of it before it exploded.

The Toxic Pea shielded his eyes as the explosion transpired, but the Chomper continued to look at it with a shocked expression on his face, the machinery room soon was enveloped by a bright light.

Once the room returned back to normal, the two Plants were met with a strange sight. The RV was still there, but what seemed to be a orange was standing in front of it.

The 3 Plants stared at each other as a awkward silence started, but was broke by the orange a few seconds later.

"Uhh...hi?"

 **A/N and done! Looks like we got all three plant classes into the mix now, yay! Haha, I told you guys that all three plant classes have a change of backstory. :P anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	12. The Orange from the Future

**A/N Hey! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 12! This is gonna be the last chapter where things are a bit uneventful and all those good stuff, starting from next chapter, things will start to get real. Also, today is the last day of my holiday, so chapters won't come as often as it used to be anymore, so that sucks. :c but anyways, enjoy!**

The two friends were staring awkwardly at the Orange in front of them. He was a Plant that they have never seen before. He seemed to be wearing sunglasses, but the two weren't sure.

the Unknown Plant chucked nervously. "So...hello?" Sweat started to pour down from his round face. The two Plants looked at him with confusion, but Ane decided to speak up.

"Hi! Welcome to our base!" He tried to make himself as friendly as possible, he didn't want to get on the bad side of a potentially hostile Plant. "I am Ane." The pointed to himself before pointing at the Toxic Peashooter on the right of him. "And this is Hershel."

The Orange started to relax a bit as he felt a bit more comfortable, it took a good 5 seconds before the setient Orange replied. "My name's Rodly, I guess you two are in charge on this place?" The two Plants in front of him exchanged glances, Hershel was the one to reply.

"If you mean the entire base then this guy right here is the leader." The Toxic Pea pointed at the smiling Chomper. "I'm only the mechanic for this team."

The Orange nodded, but once he noticed the confused face of the Plants in front of him, he started to laugh rather loudly before explaining. "I guess from the looks on your face you never seen a Plant of my species, am I right?"

The two Plants nodded in synchronisation, the puzzled look still on their faces, the Orange that was in front of the RV sighed before speaking. "I'm a Citron, we can roll and shoot out lasers with this gun connected to my armour." He lifted up his gun that was connected to his armour he was currently wearing, earning a few curious looks from the 2 Plants. He turned his attention towards the surroundings before ending up staring at the RV which was behind him.

"how did you find this?" The Citron asked in disbelief, which made the 2 Plants even more confused. "That's just Crazy Dave's RV, there's nothing rare about it really." The Chomper replied.

The Orange gasped, a annoyed look appearing on his face. "This is not rare? Of course it is! If you were to sell it you two would be billionaires!"

The Chomper laughed. "This can be seen everywhere! The only thing special about this is that it can fly! Are you from the future or something?" The Chomper said jokily, until realisation hit him like a ZPG before looking at the Toxic Pea with a concerned look, who returned it before speaking.

"You think that the RV malfunctioned and ended up bringing a Plant from the future over there?" He asked, the Chomper nodded, but the mechanic couldn't believe his previous statement. "But we can't go into the future how did-" His sudden hit of realisation made his eyes widen. "We can't go to the future doesn't mean the future can't come to us!"

The 2 Plants didn't noticed that the Citron was looking at them as if they were crazy. "What's this about the future now?" He asked with concern. The duo exchanged glances once again, it was Ane's turn to reply.

"RVs are not rare...in our era at least." The Chomper glanced at the RV that was behind the Orange. "We think you're from the future." The Citron's eyes widen drastically as he started to panic a bit, but he wasn't gonna believe until he seen real proof.

"Do you have any proof?" The Citron said, each word started to sound like he was going to have a panic attack. "Just look outside." Hershel simply replied.

And just like that, to the Plants surprise, Rodly quickly rolled into a ball before rushing to the outside, moments later, they heard a scream of panic.

the duo quickly ran towards the source, soon finding themselves at the outside of the base, and a panicking Citron running all over the place.

the 2 long time friends watched with giggles as the Citron continued to roll all over the place, but when the fun was all over, they quickly tensed up, deciding that calming the Orange was way better than watching him panick.

"Ermm...what's his name again?" The Chomper quickly asked, earning a annoyed look before the nerdy Toxic Pea replied. "Rodly. You forgot already?" The Chomper chuckled nervously. "There's so many names I have to remember, y'know?" The radioactive Peashooter gave him a mischievous smile.

The duo decided that Hershel would be the once calming the Orange who still was rolling around with no real direction. The nerdy Toxic Pea quickly activated his hyper ability with some difficulty, as he doesn't go on the battlefield as much as he used to.

Once he started to gain momentum, he quickly yelled out to the panicking Citron, gaining his attention in a matter of seconds. Soon looking at each other, which made Hershel a bit uncomfortable, but he decided to shrug it off.

"Could you like...stop panicking or something?" Hershel asked, he wasn't someone who was good at comforting people. "I was very much like you back then, and I understand why you're paranoid but it isn't like you can do much. So, would you mind help us with this war that we're currently having? We need as much help as we can get." It took quite some time for the Citron to reply, but once he did, the Toxic Pea was full of joy.

Soon after Rodly agreed with helping the Plants out, they quickly walked back to the base, with Ane waiting at the front door.

"You agreed?" The Chomper asked, blocking the way to the inside, only allowing him to go until he gave out a answer. "Yeah." The setient Orange replied with a small smile, earning a wide toothy grin from the Chomper, he quickly got off the way, letting the 2 Plants in, soon walking in himself.

 **A/N yeah, short chapter. But this is more of a filler chapter so that's okay. :) Hopefully next chapter is where things get a bit more interesting. Haha, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	13. One Fight, One Family Pt1

**A/N Hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! Welcome to part 1 of chapter 13! (I decided to split the chapter into 2 parts, I think it would be a bit too long for my liking if it was just one chapter) So, here comes the serious stuff (well, maybe XD) Wow, we're not even hallway through the story and we're already at chapter 13! Man, we might pass 20! Haha. From now on, chapters (including this one) will be rated T just in case I add in something that needs the rating to be T. Anyways, enjoy!**

 _A few days later..._

It was early in the morning, only a few Plants have awoken from their sleep, but the Chomper knew that Lynith was most likely awake already, as the explosions that could be seen from the corner of his unseeable eyes were already good enough proof.

Suddenly, a canister flew through the window, Ane quickly caught it. As he cautiously opened it, he hoped that it wasn't one of the Foot Soilder's grenades that were poisonous to the Plants.

Luckily, it wasn't. It was just a note from L.E.A.F about their new mission, which confused the Chomper sightly. _I thought they didn't used these anymore?_

Shrugging, he quickly read the note, it was a demolish mission, again. He sighed in disappointment, he kind of wanted a defence mission, but perhaps from being promoted to Alpha they could only receive demolish missions.

But what was weird though, was that note told him his could only bring in 4 Plants unlike the usual 16. He was starting to get a uneasy feeling about this...

He shook his head to himself, he guessed that this mission didn't need so many Plants, he put that thought at the back of his mind as he stood up, finding the other 3 Plants that were fit for the job.

He soon found his way to one of the Plants he was looking for, Sarah. Who was in the canteen reading something a book about "How to deal with.." The rest of the words were too hard for the Chomper to read.

"Hey, Sarah." Ane said with a smile, approaching the Cactus who was reading the book, she came with no reply as she continued to read, sipping her cup of tea that she got from a table that had the drinks at the far left of the canteen.

The Chomper took a seat, sitting right next to the Cactus, the smile still on his face. "So...I got a note from those canisters that L.E.A.F used to give us 2 years ago, which I thought was weird at first but I decided to shrug it off, and well like before, the note had a new mission." The Chomper looked at the Cactus for a second, she hasn't left her eyes off the book, but she was listening to his small conversation.

"The mission is a demolish mission, again." The Chomper continued, disappointment coating his voice. "And well...I could only bring in 4 Plants." The Cactus' eyes widen, but disappeared as a curious expression replaced it.

The Chomper chuckled softly before continuing. "Yeah, I know right? But I guess that this mission doesn't need much Plants like the usual missions." The Chomper looked at the note that was currently placed on the table.

"So you want me, Hershel and Mystic to help you out?" The Cactus finally spoke out as she closed the book she was reading, taking an another sip from her tea soon after.

Ane nodded, the smile from before returning, "Yeah! It will be like old times, where it was only us 4!" The smile on the Chomper widened as he thought of the memories he made with the 3 of his closest friends.

The small giggle from Sarah snapped him from his thoughts, she gave him a nod before replying. "Sure, I think Hershel and Mystic would love to help as well, but I think Hershel might be rather hesitate though." The Chomper nodded in agreement, knowing that the Toxic Peashooter hasn't been on the battlefield for nearly 3 years, he could barely go hyper now.

"But it's worth a try, right?" The Chomper asked as he stood up from his seat, Sarah doing the same right before she replied. "Perhaps, but let's meet up with Mystic first."

The Cactus quickly finished her cup of tea before setting off to the infirmary, grabbing the book along with her.

* * *

The short trip to the infirmary was uneventful and in silence. The Plants who walked past them greeted them with polite smiles, which they returned.

Sarah was the one who opened the door that led to the infirmary, once it was fully opened, they were greeted with different variants of the Sunflowers walking around attending to their patients, injured Plants were lying on the beds that they were occupying.

"Hey there!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, which came from a Mystic Flower who was walking towards them, she smiled a wide grin once she saw her friends. "What brings you here to the infirmary?"

The duo couldn't help but smile from the adorable grin that the Mystic Flower always had since they met, Ane was the one to answer Mystic's question.

"We need your help with this new mission we received from L.E.A.F." The Chomper said as he lifted up the note, showing it to the medic that stood in front of them. "It says I can only bring in 4 Plants, I decided to bring in myself along with you, Sarah and Hershel." He continued, earning a nod from the Cactus.

The Mystic Flower thought for a good 4 seconds before coming up with a reply. "I'd love to join in! but I'm not sure about Hershel though. He probably doesn't even want to leave the machinery room, by the way, I'm pretty sure he's married to one of his wrenches." She said with a amused grin as she joked about the Toxic Pea's love for anything related to machinery.

The duo who came to see her laughed softly, knowing that Hershel did spend a lot of his time in the machinery room, but once they had their fun, Sarah spoke up. "I guess you're willing to help us then?"

The Mystic Flower's smile widen in amusement. "Of course! But I have to talk to Chernly about this so she can replace me for the time being." She quickly ran of to the left side of the infirmary, who she was met with a normal Sunflower. After a few seconds of talking, the Sunflower nodded, signalling that she has agreed on taking the lead for a short while.

"Let's go meet Hershel!" The Mystic Flower quickly exclaimed as she ran out of the infirmary, making her way to the machinery room, the 2 other Plants quickly following her.

* * *

"HEYA!"

That was the first thing Mystic said as she found her way into the machinery room, scaring the Toxic Peashooter to the point of him screaming in a high pitch tone, pretty much one of a girl's.

Once the Toxic Pea regained his composure, he was met with Mystic, soon with 2 other Plants coming into the room as well. He gave them an annoyed look before speaking.

"Can you guys not scare me for once while I'm working?" He looked back at the RV that he was still upgrading, soon sighing. "After that little incident with Rodly I've been working 24/7."

The Mystic Flower gave him a confused look. "You mean that Orange that was introducing himself to everyone a few days ago?" The Toxic Pea gave her a quick nod before coming up with another question. "Why are you 3 here anyways? It's not like I'm doing anything that will spark your interest, unfortunately."

The 3 Plants exchanged glances of worry, Sarah was the one to speak up this time. "We have this mission that we have recently received from L.E.A.F, and we can only bring in 4 Plants, and since you're more trust worthy and well...one of our closet friends we would like you to join us."

Hershel gave them a look of uneasiness before replying. "M-me? On the battlefield? I haven't set root on that for at least 3 years. I can't even root myself to Gatling form anymore." Disappointment coated his voice at the last few words of his speech.

The 3 gave him a look of encouragement, Mystic gave him her wide grin before speaking. "Haha, don't worry! You'll get to your prime in no time! We can help you out if you need us!" The other 2 Plants nodded in agreement, smiles printed on their faces.

Hershel have them a weak smile before taking a deep breath. "O-okay, I'll try. At least I can still shoot." He said as he stood up from his seat as he dropped his wrench, earning a wide smile from Mystic as she gave him a thumbs up, metaphorically of course.

The group of Plants, now United and ready for action, headed towards the room where they kept the portal.

Sarah quickly typed in the coordinates and activated the portal. Once it was glowing a bright purple, the group of 4 Plants gave each other looks of encouragement, soon stepping in the portal.

Once they were all on the area that was on the other side of the portal, they were met with the area they were going to capture.

The Toxic Pea was breathing worryingly, but soon disappeared as he decided to gulp, there was no turning back.

"Ready?...like old times?" The Chomper asked, glancing at his 3 friends, who all nodded in determination.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled. "Let's do it then."

 **A/N wow, I didn't expect this chapter to get so many words. XD but I guess it's okay. Haha, the next part will be way more interesting I hope! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	14. One Fight, One Family Pt2

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to part 2 of chapter 13! :) Uh...I don't have much to say other than this is a Rated T chapter, haha...so get ready! Enjoy! (This is a first person chapter since this will focus on one character pretty much)**

 _Ane's POV_

It's been around 10 minutes since we got here, things have been going smoothly, we decoded to only split up until we got closer to the base we were assigned to capture.

Surprisingly, there weren't any Zombies guarding the base which left us with uneasy feelings, but perhaps this was a low ranking team that we were attacking.

We proceed to enter the base from the left side, I led the team as we cautiously walked towards the left side, with Sarah and the others right behind me.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the left side of the base. There was a large metal door that was easily broken down from the combined projectiles of Mystic and Hershel. I was the first to go inside as I led the other 3.

The base, surprisingly. Looked as if it was raided by multiple teams. Glass were shattered, items were littered all over the floor, was this really a demolish mission?

"Are you sure we shouldn't be defending instead of attacking? it looks like it was already raided." Hershel asked as I watched him walk around the raided base.

Mystic looked around as well before speaking, a curious expression on her face. "Hershel has a point, the Zombies look like they're not even here!" She walked to a shattered window on the right.

Taking my attention to the ceiling above to what used to have a chandelier of sorts, I noticed to what seemed to be a shadow that belonged to a Chomper, but it disappeared not even after a second passed.

Thinking that it was my imagination, I easily shrugged it off as I approached Sarah, who appeared to be looking at a torn piece of paper that she grabbed from the floor.

"It looks old." I said once I had a better look at the piece of a paper the Cactus was holding, it appeared to be talking about events around 2 years ago.

"Elder Chomper threatens to torture a Peashooter...wow, that's a bit too much." The Cactus spoke out as she read the paper, earning a shudder from me, I knew how the Chompers could get a little over their heads sometimes.

"Tides of war changing in Southern Surburbia, thanks to Team Sierra." Sarah said as she continued reading. I think I have heard of that name before...wasn't the Peashooter that I met back at the meeting the leader of Team Sierra?

Shrugging, I took my attention towards the outside as I approached a window. For the last 3 minutes of staring into the outside, I noticed a Plant running quite fast until it was out of my field of vision.

As curiosity started to fill my mind, I spoke out to the other Plants as I made my way to the door that led to the outside. "I'm going to go outside, I think I saw something in the distant."

I earned 3 nods as the Plants continued to investigate the broken down base, I looked at them one more time before walking out of the building.

After a few minutes of walking towards nothing, I heard the sounds of footsteps as it got closer, I quickly got into a fighting stance as I glanced all corners I could see.

But before I could react, I was head butted as I growled in response. Once I got a good look on the attacker I felt like I was the the brink of fainting.

"Dear Ane, you have grown so much." The smug smile on the older Chomper's face was enough to make me have a look of hatred as I glared at what I used to call "father".

The elder Chomper started to approached me, which resulted in adrenaline pumping through my veins. I didn't back away and run, this time I was going to face him if I truly had to.

The smile on his face widen as he got a good look at me. "So your a leader now, am I right?" He asked once he stopped walking towards me. I gulped before nodding as the adrenaline pumped faster and faster.

He let out a chuckle from what would be from a deranged human, the smile on his face disappeared as it was replaced with a frown. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for you dear Ane." He started to grin at me, his teeth glinting under the sunlight.

In a matter of moments, I was pinned towards the ground, my head hitting the ground hard. I looked at my father in shock as he looked like he was about to rip my throat. "But, if your a true leader." The grip he had on me loosen as he continued. "You must face against me first."

Once he finished speaking, I immediately got up as I got into a fighting stance, the elder Chomper doing the same.

Once we both were ready, my father was the first to act. He quickly lunged at me, his teeth aimed at my head, but with all the battles I faced for the past 4 years it was easy to dodge.

He quickly lunged at me once more, but was easily dodged again, resulting him hitting nothing but the emptiness of the air. He growled irritation, but I couldn't help but let out a smirk.

Even with the bad things he had done in the past, I simply couldn't fight him, it just felt wrong. "Why do you want me dead so much?" I asked as he continued to growl at me. "Don't you remember the times we had along with mom?"

The elder Chomper however, let out a snicker. "When did I say I was going to kill you? But if you die it isn't my fault, this is a test." He lunged at me once again.

I unfortunately, had a slow reaction as the elder Chomper bit through my stem, tearing apart a small piece of it.

I yelled in pain as the wound started to bleed at a alarming rate, earning a sadistic grin from my father as he watched me suffer. "Ha, such a small wound yet you feel pain? Tsk tsk Ane, you need to be better than that if you want to be a leader."

I pushed through the pain as I let out a small growl, the older Chomper lunged at me once again, his mouth aimed at my head, I quickly dodged again, making him hit the ground as a growl could be heard from him.

He got up faster than I expected. He decided to try out a different tactic, which luckily I knew what. He collected some of his saliva before he spitting it at me, which I barely dodged.

After a few minutes of dodging the upcoming goop and head butts I started to feel exhausted, I easily could see the disappointed expression on my father's face. "You're tired already Ane?" He sighed in disappointment before continuing. "Such a disappointment, might as well end your suffering."

He started to run faster than any Chomper I have seen, I quickly gasped in shock as he quickly started to gain momentum.

I needed to act fast, I didn't want to run, he would quickly out run me if I did, and if I didn't act fast, then there goes the top of my head.

Time seemed to slow down as I started to really think on what I should do, the adrenaline I was feeling was already sky high, I looked up at the Chomper who was about the bite a chunk of of my head.

I let my instincts take control as time started to return back to normal. After a few moments of blurriness, I looked around the sight in horror.

The ground was covered in both my father's and myself's blood. I looked at the unmoving body of my father, his head was bleeding at a alarming rate as the ground became a pool of blood.

I didn't care for the injury I currently had myself, I could only think of what I have just done, blood were dripping from my teeth as I took deep breaths.

I shook my head to attempt to cheer myself, but once I look up from the gory sight, I was met with my 3 of my best friends, all looking at me with utter shock.

Mystic had a look of pure shock as she covered her mouth with her left hand. Hershel had a look of both confusion and shock, a concerned and shocked look was imprinted in his face. But Sarah however, was the worst out of the 3.

Sarah looked as if she was betrayed, she had an expression of confusion, pain and possibly anger all in one, tears were threatening to pour down from her face. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I looked down in shame.

The sound of footsteps made me look up again as I watched the 3 Plants walk around from me, I quickly got out of this pool of blood as I ran towards the trio.

But once I got close enough I was punched hard in the face from Sarah, I looked at her in shock, Hershel and Mystic doing the same.

Her face was now of pure rage, a face I have never seen her do before. I gritted my teeth as the punch from her hand started to take effect.

"Don't you DARE ever set root in our base EVER again." She said in the most angry and threatening voice I ever heard from her. "If I see you once again then you'll get one _hell_ of a beating!" She lifted her hand once again, threatening to punch me once more. I quickly backed away in fright since I didn't want any injuries than I already have.

The Cactus shot me with the death glare before she looked away from me, her hand grasping a portal canister, which she quickly opened.

The portal was quickly activated once said canister hit the ground, Hershel and Mystic gave me a look of worry before walking towards the portal, while Sarah gave me another glare before going into the portal herself, leaving me all alone with a dead body.

All the emotions that I was feeling was something I couldn't explain, it was like all negative emotions were mixed into a blender.

I wanted to cry, but I never could, and I never will.

 **A/N wow, what a dark chapter this was, you guys now know why I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts. Anyways, I don't have much to say. Until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	15. The Birthday Chomper

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! Welcome to chapter 14! The second part of the last chapter was dark wasn't it? Haha, things might get even darker for a later chapter...anyways, let's focus on the present for now. This will be set in the usual third person unlike last chapter, enjoy!**

For the last few hours he has been walking in whatever direction he felt like was right, but he knew that he most likely won't get back to the base anytime soon. And once he does he'll probbaly get beaten up quite horribly.

But other than walking aimlessly, the memories he had with his best friends since the beginning of their friendship 4 years ago echoed through his mind. Suddenly, a vision of his birthday appeared in his head, he felt like he was reliving it, but he knew this was just another one of his memories.

 _2 years ago..._

 _It was a great day. The sky was shining bright and there weren't any Zombies around, but on this peaceful day, there was a Chomper sitting in his office._

 _It was his birthday, but he has done nothing to celebrate it at all, he was too old for gifts and his friends were on a mission, heck. They were the only ones who knew that it was his birthday._

 _Sighing, he got from his seat as he walked out of his office._

 _It was a nice base, it had a wide canteen along with a large garden where you can go for a walk in. Ane smiled, if it wasn't for his friends and himself's courage to face Zomboss, none of this would of happened._

 _After a few minutes of walking, he came to a halt as he noticed a group of young Plants playing with each other, happy smiles on their faces._

 _He too, smiled. But after a minute of watching the Plants, he continued to walk._

 _Ane always wanted a great childhood, sure it was great, but only for the first few years..._

 _He shuddered at the traumatising scene, but was replaced with a small frown as he continued his little stroll across the base._

 _After another few minutes of quietly walking, he was met with the entrance of the canteen, which was opened, it revealed a bunch of Plants eating, getting food or just plain hanging out with their friends._

 _The happy smiles that was printed in their faces made the Chomper filled with joy, you can say he was jubilant, but the wide grin he had was replaced with a curious expression as he noticed his office looked as if it had decorations around it, it was weird that a Chomper like him could actually see that far._

 _But what was more concerning that is something was happening in his office, he quickly sprinted as fast as a Chomper like him could._

 _Once he reached his office, he was met with a strange sight. The blinds were closed, none of the lights were on and he could hear faint breathing from the other side of the room._

 _He quickly got into a fighting stance just in case, but suddenly the lights were turned on and he was met with a surprising sight._

 _Birthday decorations were tied up around the room, that biggest one being "Happy Birthday!" That was just behind his office seat._

 _But there weren't just decorations. Sarah, Mystic and Hershel were all gathered around with other Plants, wide grins in their faces._

 _"Happy birthday Ane!" They exclaimed happily in synchronisation, the smiles on their faces widen._

 _The birthday Chomper didn't expect this, at all. He looked around. He showed no positive emotions as he did so, which worried the other Plants who were in the office slightly._

 _But once he had his little tour around the decorated office, his emotionless face became one of glee, if he had eyes he would be crying tears of joy._

 _For the rest of the day, the group of Plants celebrated the Chomper's birthday, they sang the birthday song and they even brought a cake for him, but was easily eaten in one bite due to the Chomper's big mouth along with his appetite._

 _A few hours later..._

 _Everyone started to go back to their respective rooms. All of them left, except a certain Cactus, who was holding a small present._

 _"Ane?" The Cactus said as she approached the Chomper who was untying the decorations that were left, most of them were untied with the help of the other Plants_

 _"Yeah?" The Chomper replied as he untied a room that was attached to his desk, but once he finished he stared at the Cactus with a curious expression._

 _"Erm..." Sarah replied rather shyly, but she quickly lifted up the little present she was going to give to Ane. "Have this, it's a special gift that represents the 4 of us' friendship." The Cactus gentle threw it at the Chomper, who easily caught it._

 _She gave Ane a smile before speaking. "It's getting quite late, I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow Ane." She gave him another smile as she left his office, leaving him the only one there._

 _Ane took his attention towards the small gift that he placed on the table, with a curious expression, he opened it, revealing a smaller and wooden version of the gang all together, ready to take on anything._

 _The Cactus most likely crafted it with her spikes. He smiled, he then noticed that words were carved into the platform the smaller and wooden version of the gang stood on, each sentence with different hand writing._

 _The first one was in cursive writing, it was patiently written. This must've been the handing writing of Mystic. "I'll be the one that heals you up, helping you throughout the fight, may your future be filled with happiness."_

 _The next one wasn't in cursive unlike Mystic's hand writing, it looked a bit more rushed than the first one as well. It was Hershel's hand writing. "Uh...I'll be the one who helps you out, I guess? May this gift bring you happiness and fortune...I guess..." The Chomper laughed slightly._

 _The next one, even if it wasn't in cursive like Mystic's hand writing it had it's own unique style and was patiently written as well. "May your future be bright. We'll all be by you side until the end, I hope you like this gift that I crafted for you, it's not perfect but I think it came out well." A smiley face was carved at the end of the sentence as well, earning a amused grin from the Chomper._

 _He quickly but carefully placed it on a nearby shelf, his smile widen once he did so. It was placed next to a old purple striped ribbon, it wasn't just any old ribbon though. it belonged to his mother._

 _He looked at the clock, only to notice that it was nearly 12. He gasped as he quickly took act, quickly untying the remaining decorations before turning off the lights of the office, soon returning to his room for a well deserved rest._

 _End of Flashback..._

Ane quickly flashed back to reality, he hasn't noticed that he was still walking even during his little flashback until now.

He also have now realised that he was in the middle of nowhere.

He wanted to panic, but panicking wasn't exactly the best idea currently. He needed to find a shelter for the night, as the sun was close to setting.

Walking became running as he quickly advanced through Zomburbia, he luckily found a long abandoned house just before the sun started to set.

The house seemed to have been attacked, makes left from ZPGs still remained but was starting to disappear, the remains of projectiles could also be seen scattered around.

But even with the little evidence he had, he knew this place was long forgotten. He quickly went in the small house, not much of it was left.

The windows were broken and a empty bottle of what used to have water was sitting on a table, he felt rather thirsty once he saw the bottle, bc he decided to shrug it off.

His stood there, thinking. He soon drifted away from reality, only to be interrupted by the grunts and growls of both the Elites and the Browncoats.

Within a matter of seconds, a unarmored Browncoat suddenly appeared before him, but it was easily defeated from a single chomp to the head.

But after a few minutes of fighting the zombies in this small decaying house, he could hear the sounds of guns reloading as they got closer. A Elite has entered the building.

A barrage of yellow pellets suddenly flew right in front of him, barely not hitting him. He quickly noticed a Foot Soldier was hiding under a couch on the other side of the house but quickly jumped out of it as he reloaded their gun.

But just before the Foot Soldier could shoot any of their pellets onto the Chomper, a few peas from Dave knows where were shot through the air, hitting the Zombie right in the head, gaining a few critical hits, but the Foot Soldier couldn't react fast enough as another pea was shot on their head, vanquishing them.

The Chomper watched with shock as a Peashooter walked towards them, they looked like they were studying the Chomper until their eyes widen, they looked as if they seen a ghost.

"You okay there, sir?" The Chomper asked with concern, but after staring at the Peashooter for a good 4 seconds, he realised who he just talked to.

"Y-YOU!" The Chomper roared as he lunged at the Peashooter.

 _Back at the base..._

It has been a few hours since Sarah along with Hershel and Mystic went back. And for the next few hours, was sitting on her bed alone, anger was written all over her face.

She felt betrayed, she felt like she had been backstabbed, which happened so many times that she couldn't even count.

And for the last few hours, she was isolated from the rest of the world. She locked the door, and if someone was knocking on her door, she would easily ignore them.

But she knew that she couldn't stay like this forever, but it also felt like she was.

The feel of frustration and anger were the only emotions that she could feel currently.

But what she didn't knew was that Hershel and Mystic were by her door for the past hour, they exchanged worried glances before the Mystic Flower spoke up.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Concern was written all over her face. The Toxic Peashooter sighed before replying, a bleak look on his face. "I-I really don't know..."

 **A /N hehe, looks like we gotten to the torturing part of this story, so grab your feels tickets because we're going for a ride! ThePeaWithGoogles out!**


	16. The Truce and the Breakdown

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 15! :) Last chapter we got a bit of a flashback about one of Ane's birthday, it serves no real purpose other than the gift that Sarah gave him, who knows, it might play a bigger role in the story later...haha. :) anyways, enjoy!**

For the past 5 minutes the 2 Plants have been fighting. Ane decided to only headbutt instead of biting or anything close to that, he didn't want to mercilessly kill another Plant.

The Peashooter he was fighting against however, only dodged the upcoming headbutts, he really didn't want to fight now. Instead, he wanted to have a friendly talk with the angry Chomper.

"I-I'm sorry okay!" The Peashooter exclaimed, attempting to apologise, but only to be end up dodging another furious headbutt. "I've been sorry for the last 4 years!"

Ane came to a halt. "Where the heck were you for the past 4 years anyway, Peater?!" He growled, earning a nervous chuckle from the pea shooting Plant.

"I would only tell if you calm down, Ane." He said as he once again attempted to calm down the Chomper, he didn't want his instincts to take control of him, if he did, then the Peashooter will end up lying on a pool of blood.

If the Chomper had eyes he would be glaring at Peater, but he proceed to nod, signalling that he has calmed down, at least a little bit.

The Peashooter let out a soft sigh of relief in response, then he let out another nervous chuckle before speaking. "You know the Plants' previous base was destroyed right?" The Chomper simply nodded as a reply.

Peater gave him a "please don't kill me" look before speaking once more. "I kinda ran away...and well. I roamed Suburbia for the next 4 years..." He could easily see the Chomper was getting angry once more, but he held it in.

"Why do you think that it was good idea to leave your fellow Plants like that?" The Chomper's reply was one of anger. But he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Peater let out a sigh before replying. "I-I...was quite immature back then, wasn't I?" He spoke as if he was disgusted of himself, he probably was. Ane gave him a rather reluctant nod as he started to soften up a bit.

"Icee probably was devastated when she got back to Surburbia..." Peater's voice drifted off, sadness coating his voice. "She's probably thinks she's the only one left."

Ane gasped softly, wasn't Kendrick still there? After a few seconds of pondering, realisation hit him like a ZPG. Peater doesn't know that Kendrick is still alive.

As much as he felt a bit bad for the Peashooter, he didn't want to fully trust him, after another few seconds of pondering, he thought of a idea.

"I don't really trust you, Peater." He spoke out as he looked at the Peashooter in the eyes. "But I can help you get to the L.E.A.F HQ." He knew that he might get a ride back home if he went there, so it's a win win.

But Peater came with a confused expression. "L.E.A.F?" He asked with his all inspiring confused face.

This didn't surprise the Chomper at all actually, he probably was cut off from the latest news since he ran away from the old base, he gave the Peashooter a small smile.

"You'll know when we get there."

He quickly turned around as he started to walk towards the door of the abandoned house, leaving Peater with a even more confused face, but he decided to follow him anyway, it's was better than being left alone after all.

He quickly caught up with Ane, soon noticing the wound on the Chomper's stem. With worry coating his voice, he asked. "You okay that wound over there?"

The Chomper simply nodded as he continued to walk. The injury was still stinging but he decided to ignore it.

With Ane's reply, the Peashooter decoded to shrug it off. Continuing to follow him to whatever Ane thinks would lead to L.E.A.F's HQ.

 _A few hours later..._

They have walked quite a few kilometres since they started, the Sun started to rise as they continued their journey.

The entire trip was in silence, the only thing they could hear was their breathing. But Peater was the one who decided to break it.

"So I heard about this rank thing in teams." He looked at the Chomper before continuing, who has a look of interest. "So Alpha is the highest right? So..you got there yet?" The Peashoter had a look of curiosity printed on his face.

The Chomper gave him a small smile before replying. "Indeed I have." The smile on his face turned into a chuckle. "It's a funny story how we got to that rank actually."

Peater nodded as he processed the newly given information. "Then how come you became the leader?" Curiosity was coating his voice.

But before the Chomper replied a explosion occurred on their right, it was so strong it caused the ground to shake slightly.

Curiosity was replaced with a serious attitude, Peater quickly hypered towards the source of the explosion, with Ane close behind.

 _Back at SF Alpha's base..._

The continuation of Sarah's breakdown echoed throughout the base, most of the Plants stopped from what they were doing to hear the cries of the poor Cactus, and they all knew that something really bad happened if she was _this_ sad.

Even Lynith, who was outside of the base testing her spells could hear it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Cactus even if she didn't knew much about her.

Rodly did his best to ignore the saddening cries, he gulped as he continued to do what he was doing.

Cornerl's room was close to the room Sarah was in, so he was one of the Plants that could hear her cries the most, he tried his best to think on other things. But he couldn't help but one tear fall.

Hershel and Mystic decided to do what Sarah wouldn't want them to as they waited outside her room's door, but they wanted to help or at least cheer her up.

Hershel was the one who opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked, the 2 Plants were met with Sarah lying on her bed, her face was on her pillow as she continued to sob, she seemed to haven't noticed that the 2 Plants were there.

"Sarah?" Right after the Toxic Peashooter spoke up Sarah lifted her head, her face was dry and was all red from all the sobbing, she looked as if she hasn't slept for days. The look on the Cactus' face shocked the 2 Plants but they decided to ignore it unless they wanted to be plucking out spikes from their bodies for the rest of the day.

"What..." Sarah's voice was weak, it could only be barely hearable. "What...do you 2 want?" She sniffed before making eye contact with the duo.

Mystic and Hershel each other glances of worry, anxious thoughts raced through their mind, Mystic decided that it was her turn to speak up. "We...we want to cheer you up..."

"And you're not helping..." The Cactus' voice got more and more un-hearable by the second. "Go away." She laid her head on the wet pillow once again.

Hershel cleared his voice before speaking up. "S-Sarah...you're overreacting." He didn't knew he just made the worst reply ever.

"OVERREACTING?! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT ANE DID?!" Sarah voice became from one barely hearable to a tone of complete anger, her sudden change in tone even made the 2 Plants jump. "HE WAS ONE OF THE FEW PLANTS THAT I DEPENDED ON! HE-He...he was one of the few Plants that I truly loved..." Her voice trailed off. Sadness replacing anger.

The Plants who watched as she started to sob once more exchanged glances of worry once again, they decided to sit next to the crying Cactus, 1 Plant on each side.

Mystic placed her equivalent of a human's hand on the Cactus' right shoulder. "Sarah, we understand the pressure and the betrayal you're currently feeling." She gave the Cactus a soft smile. "But you can't stay like this forever."

The Toxic Pea who sat on the left side nodded in agreement. "He didn't do it on purpose, you know that a Chomper's instincts can take over when they're angry or in danger."

Mystic nodded at the Toxic Pea's statement. "He's right, Ane had no choice..." The Cactus sniffed once she stopped crying. "I can't believe I slapped him...now he's somewhere lost in Suburbia...because of me..." The flowers on her head started to droop as tears threatened to pour down from her face once again.

Both Hershel and Mystic gave her a small smile of encouragement. "We'll find him, okay? I don't think he's really far, that area is still in Eastern Suburbia." The Toxic Pea said as the smile on his perfectly circle shaped mouth widened.

The Mystic Flower nodded once more. "We'll find him, actually, let's start tomorrow, you would like that right, Sarah?"

The Cactus sniffed once again, and after what felt like years she finally smiled. "Yeah...I'm okay with that."

 **A/N and done! Haha, this was a fun chapter to write, but don't expect this to be the last chapter where Sarah will have a breakdown. ;) until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!~**


	17. The Test

**A/N hey there! Welcome to chapter 16! I'm planning on making the next 2 chapters or so back stories/Flashbacks, why? Because I want to. :P anyways, enjoy!**

The 2 Plants found themselves at the source of the explosion, they were greeted with a burning Z mech and a Imp standing outside of it as it breathed heavily.

The small Zombie looked up to be met with Ane and Peater being only a few feet from it. It took a few seconds before it reacted, it quickly and fearfully ran towards the opposite direction, leaving the 2 Plants confused.

They decided to take their attention towards the burning Z mech which exploded only around a few seconds later.

Ane was confused by this sudden event while Peater shrugged before continuing their way to L.E.A.F HQ. He was quickly followed by Ane, who took the lead.

The next 5 minutes was in silence, until Peater remembered the question he wanted to ask. "So...the question that I asked, how did you become a leader exactly?" A curious expression was printed on his face.

It took a while for the Chomper to reply, but once he did he spoke in a rather amusing tone. "Haha, I remembered that, Sarah was worried that I would get injured or something. It happened not long after _your_ little scheme failed." The amusement in his voice was replaced with anger, earning a sigh from the Peashooter.

"Just don't remind me of anything relating to that will you?" Annoyance could be heard from his voice as another sigh could be heard from him.

"Okay then, I'll answer your question." The Chomper replied before taking a deep breath. "It was around 4 years ago...

 _4 years ago..._

 _"Are you sure you can do this? It isn't too late to decline." Spoke out a concerned voice from a 17 year old Sarah. "They'll be Gargantuars at the end, we all know that Chompers can't do much to them without assistance."_

 _The 16 year old Ane, however, shook his head. "If I want to become a leader of this..team then I need to pass the test." The Cactus sighed, she knew that she won't be pulling him out of this decision, the only thing she could do was to cheer for him._

 _"If you're really determined to do this." A small smile formed on Sarah's face. "Just...don't get injured alright? Me along with Hershel and Mystic will watch you from a room that can see the testing chamber."_

 _Right before the Chomper was going to reply, the sounds of the RV landing could be heard around 20 metres around from their camping area._

 _"Looks like our ride has arrived!" A certain Mystic Flower happily exclaimed as she darted towards the RV, being the first to go inside it. She was quickly followed by another familiar Plant, Hershel._

 _"W-wait!" The Toxic Peashooter cried out as he hypered towards the RV, quickly taking a seat as well._

 _The remaining 2 Plants exchanged glances before laughing softly, soon going into the RV themselves._

 _The ride towards the newly built L.E.A.F HQ, which is the name the Plants decided to give the base, was short and in silence. But there was a good reason for them not to speak to each other as they were amazed by the large size of the HQ which only took around 3 months to fully be built._

 _"This is amazing!" Mystic yelled out in jubilance once she quickly got out of the RV to take a better look at the HQ which was made of one of the finest metals out there._

 _"I-I guess it's better in terms of metal." Hershel said as he softly punched the wall of L.E.A.F HQ. "And by its size it looks bigger as well." The Toxic Peashooter let out a smile that was unseen to the other 3._

 _"Remember guys." Ane spoke out as he got off the RV with Sarah. "We're not here for sight seeing."_

 _The RV took off just as he finished speaking, heading off to another part of Surburbia. Once the group of Plants were in the HQ, they all had looks of amazement as they saw the room ahead of them._

 _It was huge, it was larger than what Hershel speculated. Different species of Plants were everywhere running all over the place to do whatever they needed to do._

 _And around a few seconds after they looked at the room in amazement, a Fire Cactus approached them, saluting before speaking. "Welcome, Jack is waiting at the testing chamber."_

 _With the guidance of the Fire Cactus, they arrived in the testing chamber in only around 2 minutes, the Fire Cactus left just before a Agent Pea walked towards them, he gave them a smile before speaking. "Hello there, I'm Jack. And I'm the one who is in charge of the testing chamber." He took his attention towards Ane. "You must be Ane right? Come, I'll lead you to the testing chamber, everyone else will be at the speculating room."_

 _The Agent Pea guided the Chomper to the testing chamber while the other 3 went into the speculating room. Hershel and Mystic had looks of excitement while Sarah had one of worry._

 _"Come on, Sarah!" Mystic exclaimed as she tried to cheer up the worried Cactus. "He'll be fine!"_

 _The Cactus could only gulp in hopes that the Chomper won't get injured. The trio quickly took seats at they watched the Chomper enter the testing chamber._

 _"The first few waves will be easy." Jack spoke up as he explained the difficulty of the test. "But as time goes on it will get harder and harder. You have 2 minutes to prepare before the test starts."_

 _The Chomper nodded as the Agent Pea left the testing chamber, he started to stretch a bit for the upcoming test._

 _Sarah watched Ane as anxious thoughts raced through her mind. What if he gets injured? What if something goes wrong and we can't help him in time? So many thoughts and so little time._

 _2 minutes went by as quickly as time could be. A microphone was turned on, increasing the voice of Jack as it echoed across both the speculation room and the testing chamber._

 _"The test will begin in 3...2...1."_

 _The grunts and growls could be heard as unarmored browncoats started to spawn. This was a quick and easy wave for the Chomper as all he needed to do was to chomp them._

 _And for the next few waves, armoured browncoats along with the Elites started to spawn as each wave got harder and harder. Which made the Chomper quite tired as each wave passed. But he was doing well in terms of vanquishing the browncoats and the Elites,_

 _And in a matter of 20 minutes, Jack's voice echoed through the testing chamber once again. "We have arrived at wave 10, well done, Ane! But this final wave will prove whether or not you will take the position of being a leader."_

 _Wave 10 started as soon as the Agent Pea finished speaking. The 3 Plants who were watching the Chomper were all biting their lips in hopes that their friend will pass._

 _Sounds could be heard as large feet made contact with the ground and the Chomper was soon facing a gigantic Gargantuar, even with its large size it didn't intimidate the Chomper who it was going to face._

 _But soon browncoats along with the Elites started to spawn as well. Making the Chomper's job harder than it already is._

 _The Chomper quickly sprinted towards the browncoats as he dodged the upcoming imps from the Gargantuar._

 _He quickly vanquished all of the browncoats in a matter of 3 minutes. There were only the Elites along with the Gargantuar._

 _He decided to do the unthinkable as he started to sprint towards the Gargantuar as he gained momentum. Just as the Gargantuar was about to smash him with it's pole, he quickly slid through under the legs to get to the other side of the room._

 _He jumped on the Gargantuar once he slid through its legs, getting a grip on its torn up clothes just before he would fall._

 _Using the clothes to hang on to, he easily vanquished the imps that were in the sack as he continued to make his way towards the head of the Gargantuar._

 _Knowing that he won't do much if he were to only chomp it, he bit his lips as he decided to make a leap of faith, which luckily resulted in grabbing the Gargantuar's pole._

 _The Chomper gained the upper hand as he gain control of the pole that used to belong to the large Zombie. With no weapon to use, all that the Gargantuar could do was to attempt to push him off, which proved difficult as the Chomper was easily dodging it._

 _Ane decided to do what the Gargantuars did to the Plants, smash them._

 _He quickly lifted up the pole before smashing it on the Gargantuar's head hard. Vanquishing it as it disappeared along with its pole, much to Ane's disappointment._

 _The Chomper got into a fighting postition once again to face the elites, which surprisingly disappeared._

 _The sentient Venus Flytrap looked around in confusion. A few seconds later the large door that led to the outside of the chamber opened, revealing Jack along with his best friends._

 _Sarah was the first to act as she immediately sprinted towards the Chomper as she pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing, Ane! I never seen any Plant that could that!" She complemented as the grip in the hug loosen before they released each other a few seconds later._

 _"That was mighty impressive, Ane! I want to see you do that again!" Mystic spoke out with her usual grin, Hershel doing the same._

 _"Like what you're friends said, that was quite impressive." Jack spoke out as a smile formed in his face._

 _"Then we know the results then." A new voice which was feminine echoed through the testing chamber. The source of the voice came from a Ice Pea with the name of Icee._

 _"Congratulations, Ane." Icee continued as she gave him a proud look. "You have successfully passed the test, you have been permitted as leader of SF Beta. You know how the ranks work, right?" The Chomper nodded in response._

 _"Then welcome to L.E.A.F." The smile in Icee's face widened._

 _End of flashback..._

"Interesting story you got there, Ane." The Peashooter spoke out once the Chomper finished. "Haha, hopping for another one tonight." He let out a chuckle before taking his attention scenery ahead.

If the Chomper had eyes he would be rolling them in amusement, a few moments later he too took his attention to the path they were taking.

 **A/N and done! It's always nice to write flashbacks. :p I don't have much to say so until next time! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	18. The Document

**A/N hello there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! and welcome to chapter 17! I can't really think clearly right now because I'm sick...but anyways, yesterday was my friend's birthday, and we got to do archery too. I did pretty well, over 200 hours of playing GW payed off. XD anyways, on with the chapter, enjoy!**

The duo have been walking around the wasteland of Zomburbia for well over a day, even though they didn't cover much ground due to Ane's wound, they at least made _some_ progress.

The entire trip was pretty much in silence since the time when Ane told Peater on how he became leader, they didn't even made eye contact since then.

The awkward silence continued until they found a large building in the distance, Peater was the one to speak up first. "That building looks...familiar."

Ane gave him a quick nod before they started to pick up the pace. Running at the direction of the building.

They stared at the building in shock, it was Zomboss' laboratory, with his estate standing next to said laboratory.

But unlike the last time the 2 have seen the buildings in front of them, it wasn't fully attached. Part of both buildings were rotting or crumbling and long thorn covered vines were on both buildings as well.

It was sensible that Zomboss decided to move his estate somewhere else. The Plants already knew of its location and they would used that knowledge to their advantage.

The unlikely duo decided to go in the abandoned laboratory, hoping that they would find anything useful.

Once they entered the laboratory they were met with a rather dark room, the only thing that had light was the lantern that was close to dying.

Mixed with the ominous feel and the dim light of the lantern, the scenery they were in was horror movie material, well enough for Ane at least.

They walked around a good 3 minutes looking at weird weaponry along with machines that weren't finished, a few of them only had the base built.

Not long after they entered the abandoned laboratory, they were meant with a shudder worthy sight.

It was a large room, a huge pane of glass divided it into 2, and 1 half was worse than the other. Bits of dry blood could be seen in the ground, but it wasn't just any blood, it was a Peashooter's blood.

"Ouch." Ane spoke out as he read out a label that was attached on a used gun which seemed to have shot out needles. Peater glanced at the dry blood once again before taking his attention towards the Chomper. "Something wrong?"

The Chomper gave him a mix expression of disgust and concern before throwing the gun at the Peashooter, who easily caught it with a small jump.

The Peashooter had a look of utter disgust as he read the label. "Microscopic Zombies that eat you from the inside...that's sick!" He quickly dropped the gun in disgust as he took his attention towards the dry blood that was near him. _That poor Peashooter...they were probably begging for it to end already..._

The sounds of footsteps snapped the Peashooter from his thoughts as he noticed Ane walking in another direction.

He quickly followed the Chomper to wherever he was going to. Walking became running as they ended up out of the laboratory and now making their way towards Zomboss' estate. The Peashooter's eyes widen as he knew exactly on why Ane was running towards the building at full speed.

It only took a minute for the duo to reach the mad scientist's mansion. And it was not long after that they were in the room where the time machine used to be.

It looked exactly the same in terms of design, but like the laboratory, the room, along with the rest of the estate were at the brink of crumbling down.

If Ane had eyes he currently would be frowning at the memory of this room, he only remembered part of it since he got knocked out from that ZPG from the Camo Ranger. But Peater, however, remembered everything.

The Peashooter approached him with a reluctant look. "You have no idea the looks on your friends' faces when you were knocked out by that ZPG." He spoke out as he remembered the scene. "Especially that Cactus, they were at the brink of having a breakdown."

The Chomper gulped as he stared at the area that the younger version of himself was when he was knocked out by the ZPG. He could imagine their faces already.

The Peashooter let out a sigh. "It was my fault that the Camo Ranger was able to use their ZPG, if only if I wasn't too cocky-"

"No." The Chomper replied even before the Peashooter could finish speaking. "Don't blame everything on yourself, at least you tried to make up for it at the end."

Peater shook his head in disappointment. "And I failed to make up for my little plan..look what has happened to not just Suburbia, but the entire world. The death of many good Plants was because of how selfish I was back then." He voice was coated in disgrace of himself.

The Chomper let out a soft growl, what the Peashooter was saying was true, but admitting that would only make his mood worse.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "That's not true, Peater. I know what you're thinking, they will forgive you in time-"

"What if they don't? Huh? Who would ever forgive me after such a crime I caused?" It was Peater's turn to cut off his speech, his eyes got more and more teary by the second.

"They will." The Chomper replied with a small smile, he wasn't the greatest at comforting people, but he did everything he can. "After all, I have forgiven you."

Peater let out a gasp of shock. "Y-you forgive me?" He managed to stammer out. The Chomper's reply was a amused laugh. "Of course! No one will be angry at someone forever!" He continued to laugh for a few seconds before calming down.

The Peashooter couldn't believe it, someone, especially a Chomper, actually forgave him? He finally smiled in relief, which turned into a wide grin as he too laughed.

Once the Peashooter regained his composure, he quickly tensed up, but the smile was still printed in his face.

The duo decide to leave the room and walk around the estate and see if they can find anything useful or something that can heal up Ane's wound.

After 10 minutes of walking, they found themselves in a room full of all kinds of torn up documents and other sheets of paper.

1 however, stood out to the Peashooter, not just because it was placed on a desk, it seemed to look like it had some important information.

Quickly hypering towards it and grabbing it. He quickly read through the document before gasping in shock, concern soon replacing it.

Ane, noticing the sudden change of expression, quickly asked as he approached the older Peashooter. "What's wrong?"

The Peashooter glanced at the document before replying. "Did this...L.E.A.F thing told you anything about the time machine recently?" The concern look was still printed on his faceL

The Chomper nodded with a questioning look, but once he was handed the document, he knew what the Peashooter meant.

"It...was all a scam?!" The Chomper exclaimed panicky as his heart started to increase. "Doesn't that mean that the Zombies aren't rebuilding the machine?!" He gasped. "No...no...that means..."

Realisation hit the Chomper like a ZPG. "The Zombies are leading them into a trap."

 **A/N and done! Yep...short chapter, but I think it's pretty good! Haha, a bit of a cliffhanger at the end there. ;) hehe, told you that I won't just be recycling the plot of my previous story into this. Hehe, until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	19. Back to the HQ

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time!..I got stuff to do and well..it's hasn't been easy, but I'm up and running now! Haha, enjoy!**

It took a few hours to find a area to rest for the night. The duo found a abandoned hut that was used quite often back in the earlier years of the war.

A fire was left from the previous group of Plants who came here, a few medical supplies were also left, but most of them were sadly expired.

But fortunately, a box of bandaids were left as well, which was enough for the Plant duo.

For the next few hours, the group of two Plants stayed at the abandoned hut for the rest of the night, one taking guard- which Peater decided to take, while the other kept the fire that was left from the previous Plant team burning.

Nothing to important happened, only a few false alarms due to the sounds of distant crickets and the sounds of pre- time machine Z-Tech breaking down.

What they were really worried about though, was what will lie up ahead.

* * *

How long has she sat there, idly staring down at the end of her bed? She didn't know herself. The Cactus has been doing this for the past hour or so, maybe even longer.

The door that led to her room abruptly opened, revealing Hershel and Mystic, both sharing a look of concern.

But none of them spoke up, though. But the silence was broken as the Toxic Peashooter decided to speak up.

"Sarah." He tried to sound as straight forward as he could be. "Mystic and I have..discussed a few things, we need to talk." The Mystic Flower nodded in a agreement.

But the lack of eye contact worried the duo even more, this time. Mystic decided to speak up. "We understand that you're feeling very...enraged right now and-"

"I'm feeling numb, that's all I have been feeling for the past 3 days or so." The Cactus replied before her optimistic friend finished her sentence, she refused to make eye contact as she continued to stare down at her bed.

The duo exchanged glances of worry before deciding to sit down on Sarah's bed, attempting to comfort her.

"Hey...I know you're really feeling down about what happened a few days ago." The Toxic Pea spoke up as he wrapped his equivalent of a hand around the Cactus' waist. "But it was just an accident...Chompers get a bit out of control, y'know?"

The Mystic Flower nodded. "He's right, Sarah...we gotta stay positive, so put that frown upside down!"

Sarah formed a small smile, slightly amused by her friend, who wanted everyone to be happy no matter what happened, and well, it always worked.

The Mystic Flower chuckled lightheartedly, while the Toxic Peashooter remained with his comforting smile.

The Cactus sighed, how long could she take being like this? Not even the beings above knew.

She quickly stood up, Mystic and Hershel doing the same thing. The Cactus glanced around her room, it just wasn't the same without Ane's company.

Sarah decided to take a little walk, she beckoned the 2 Plants behind her as she made her way towards the door. The duo behind her swiftly followed.

But not long after walking out of her room she came to a abrupt halt, she narrowed her eyes as she took her attention towards the left door, which contained the room of her Chomper friend.

"You alright?" Mystic spoke out, noticing her strange behaviour towards the door on their left. The Cactus shook her head in response, continuing to walk soon after.

* * *

"It seems we're getting close."

That was the first sentence the 2 Plants heard in over an hour.

They have continued to walk through the wasteland for the past few hours, and it seems their hardwork had finally paid off.

A slight glimpse of L.E.A.F HQ could be seen in the distance.

The Chomper quickly gained momentum, which Peater did soon after. Walking turned into sprinting as they got closer to the HQ as it got more and more visible.

It didn't take long until the duo reached the boarder between the HQ and the rest of Zomburbia.

"What lies up ahead is the boarder between L.E.A.F HQ and the rest of Surburbia." Ane started to explain. "Many experienced Plants guard the HQ there, just try to act natural, all right?"

The Chomper earned a silent nod from the Peashooter. He could tell that he was nervous, nervous about what their reactions would be, would it be one of relief? Happiness? Anger? Both of them weren't sure.

"Don't worry." The Chomper attempted to calm down the worried Peashooter at least a little bit. "I don't think they'll recognise you immediately, you look like every other Peashooter after all."

Another nod came from the Peashooter, but this time more reluctantly. The Chomper decided it was best to be silent until they reached the boarder.

Just like what the Chomper guessed, the rest of this journey was in silence until they reached the boarder.

Nothing was special about it other than the large objects that acted as areas to take cover or reload their projectiles.

All sorts of Plants were guarding the HQ, from Shadow Flowers to Commando Peashooters to Fire Cacti, but what stood out the most was a Hot Rod Chomper who was wearing a top hat, it was Chomp.

Ane gulped, hoping that the Hot Rod Chomper wouldn't recognise him or Peater. The concern and worry that was written on Peater's face increased in each step they took.

"What are you 2 doing here?" Chomp spoke out once the duo got close enough to him. Both Ane and Peater did their best to hide their relief, now knowing that Chomp didn't recognise them, not yet at least.

"We are just here for...a private meeting." Ane let out a little lie, he didn't want to fully tell what he and Peater were up to. He'll only tell if he had too.

The Hot Rod Chomper didn't reply, instead he turned his head towards the other Plants that guarded the HQ, after a minute of talking that the duo couldn't hear clearly, Chomp turned his head to face them.

"You are allowed to enter."

They tried to hide their expressions of relief as they watched the Plants got out of their way, making them able to proceed.

The duo quickly sprinted towards the base, reaching it not long after they were able to proceed.

Once they got in. Peater had a look of amazement, never before have he seen so many Plants walking around doing their daily duties, Ane, however, had a small smirk on his face.

It soon faded as he decided that it was best to not to. He quickly made his way towards the room where the RV usually was when it was not in use.

Peater came to a abrupt halt when they were halfway through their little journey across the HQ, Ane, with a voice coated with confusion asked.

"What's the hold up?"

The Peashooter was completely silent as he listened to the sounds that came from a room nearby. He was basically stuck in the spot.

Now with a expression of understanding, the Chomper smiled. "Go on..I think she will be quite..shocked."

The Peashooter smiled as he finally started to move towards the door where he heard the certain voice, he took another glance at the Chomper, who had a wide encouraging grin on his face.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

He was met with a Ice Pea, who had a look of pure shock on their face.

"P-Peater?"

 **A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN, Welp. Looks like we have all three of the peas finally together again...or is it? Haha, expect quite an argument next chapter. :P until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	20. Punch in Purple

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 19! Wowie! we're so close to 20! Man, this is the longest story I have written in a while. Anyways, I think this will be a pretty eventful chapter. ;) by the way, prepare for violence, so I guess I'll boost this chapter to T. enjoy!**

The Ice Pea didn't say anything, she was completely silent as she stared at the younger Peashooter in utter shock, she was basically stuck in her position.

The 2 Plants were in the meeting room, but Icee was the only one there, however, the chairs weren't in their original position, hinting towards a recent meeting.

Peater too couldn't move or speak. His sister looked pretty much exactly the same, the only difference he could see was the increase in height.

The Peashooter scratched his bulb awkwardly, his brown eyes unable to meet the Ice Pea's blue ones. He instead took his attention towards a used chair nearby. But he decided to end the awkward silence.

"Nice to see you again, Icee." He forced a smile, no longer looking at the direction of the chair. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

The Ice Pea remained silent. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that this was all a hallucination, but she was wrong, _very_ wrong.

She couldn't form words, each time she opened her mouth it would be closed in a matter of seconds. She sighed before taking a deep breath.

"You've..." She reluctantly closed her mouth once more before looking away, she didn't dare to look at her brother in the eyes once more.

The only thing that was sensible to the Peashooter was to approach her. He hesitated, what if he'll end up getting frozen in the spot? Shooking his head. Slowly but surely. The Peashooter came closer to the Ice Pea.

Icee's eyes widened as she noticed Peater approaching her, but she remained stuck in the spot, ready to face whatever the Peashooter was going to throw at her.

Then, the unexpected happened.

The Peashoter pulled his sister into a tight hug once he was close enough. His grip tightening as each second passed.

"I...thought I would n-never see you again.." His voice was cracked, he was at the brink of crying as tears threatened to pour down from his face.

The hug tightened.

Icee stared at the Peashooter who was hugging her in shock, she had no idea what to do other than to return the hug. A small smile appeared on her mouth.

"It's nice to see you again, Pea." She spoke out with a nickname both of them haven't heard for years, the only response from the Peashooter was a sob.

The Peashooter choked out a sob before releasing the Ice Pea. He looked away, ashamed of what he has done. He sighed. "I tried to make amends...I tried to...fix this."

Another sigh could be heard from the Peashooter. "But I only made things worst, haven't I?" The Peashooter frowned before looking back at her sister with bleak eyes.

Icee came with no response, she returned with a look of hope. "I understand that you went through a lot...and not everyone has forgiven you, but I know I have." She gave him a hopeful smile.

The Peashooter smiled warily as he walked away from his sibling, not wanting his pitiful presence to be seen. The Peashooter stopped at the door before looking at the Ice Pea one final time before leaving.

"That...isn't enough, Icee."

The Ice Pea was too late, the Peashooter already hypered out of the room before she could reach him. The Ice Pea looked outside the meeting room rapidly, her brother was no where to be found.

She quickly took action as she muttered worryingly to herself, hoping that what she was thinking wasn't what Peater was going to do.

* * *

The Chomper decided to explore while Peater was having his little talk with Icee. He soon found himself in a large room which was labeled as the "Machinery Room". Hershel would love spending his time in here.

It was way larger than the machinery room in his base. All kinds of machinery could be seen being tested, produced or currently only having the base of the machines built.

Many Plants were running around, tightening screws, wearing welder masks. Doing things that the Chomper couldn't truly grasp the meaning of.

The Chomper was sure that a lot of Plants who were part of the Leguminosae family have been here before, since the handy work of more than one could be seen throughout the large room.

Mostly of the machinery were robotic parts and futuristic guns, he pondered on why they needed the guns, weren't their projectiles enough?

They have been using them for over 20 years, sooner or later the entire Plant team would only use guns like the Zombies, which he hoped wouldn't happen.

What interested the Chomper the most though, was armour that was made for Chompers, it looked exactly the same as a Armour Chomper's.

He took a few seconds to get a good look at it. He turned around soon after, heading back to the exit. Deciding that there weren't anything left for him.

* * *

The Peashooter has been walking around the base aimlessly since he left the meeting room, his mind full of terrible thoughts.

 _You deserve it._

 _You deserve to die!_

 _You deserve to be hung!_

 _You deserve to have your head hung on a wall on shame!_

The Peashooter growled softly as he tried to push away the thoughts, he really didn't want to deal with them right now.

He continued to walk through the halls of L.E.A.F HQ as the voices in his head spoke bad things about him. Every mistake he has done, the pain he has inflicted on others, the reactions that his friends had when they found out he was the reason the Plants were nearly wiped out.

Did he even had friends? He wasn't sure.

He sighed as he took a glance at the rooms in his left and right. Stopping when he saw a room that was labeled as the "Kitchen".

He was hungry, but what made him stop wasn't his hunger. It was because of his older brother's love for cooking.

Kendrick didn't cook very often. But when he did he had quite a lot of fun, usually the results would be having a pan being set on fire but when it didn't the food was actually quite tasty.

He knew that Kendrick was way better at cooking than he was.

Maybe he could go in and have a look? Maybe kitchens got a bit more advanced?

He let his curiosity get the best of him as he opened the door that lead to the kitchen.

Like every other kitchen in a base, it was connected to the canteen, which was no surprise to the Peashooter.

Looking around, not much was different from the last kitchen he saw, the equipment was pretty much the same.

Suddenly, a exotic smell met his senses, he looked to his right, it was coming from there. He quickly started to walk to the right of the kitchen.

Not soon after. He was met with a Fire Pea who was currently stirring the source of the smell, it was a big bowl of soup.

The Peashooter's eyes switched upon the Fire Pea and the bowl of soup every so often. It didn't seem like the Fire Pea has-

"I know you're standing there." He was stand corrected. The flaming Plant that stood in front of him stopped stirring as they took their attention towards him.

"Hey there!" The Fire Pea greeted with a warm smile. "Is there anything up you want?"

Peater came with no response. That voice was so...familiar to him. His eyes widened as realisation hit him like a ZPG.

The cooking, the voice, they were even the same species as him.

The Peashooter gulped as he reluctantly stammered out. "K-Kendrick?" Did he wanted to believe what he just said? Didn't Kendrick die 4 years ago?

What a day.

The Fire Pea returned with a strange and confused look. "How do you know-" he eyes widened as well. He looked like he was gonna scream in any second.

But what happened next was worrying. The Peashooter stared at the Fire Peashooter with adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The fire on his head turned into a intimidating blue, his anger was rising.

The next thing the Peashooter knew, he was getting tackled by the enraged Fire Peashooter.

However, the Peashooter's reaction was too slow resulting in being punched multiple times before being grabbed by the neck.

The Peashooter's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his brother's eyes, they were steaming with rage. "You had 1 job Peater, _ONE_ JOB!"

He took another punch before getting thrown, his head hitting hard on a wall. He growled as he got up quickly, getting ready for another blow.

But once again, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the upcoming barrage of punches along with a kick.

Peater opened his eyes to be met with his brother, the fire on his head has turned purple. _Oh no._ The temperature in the room increased drastically.

The Peashooter stared at the enrage Fire Pea before getting up once more. Luckily, this time he able to dodge the punch, barely.

He quickly got into his senses as he punched the older Plant, only to be easily dodged and end up getting a kick from the back.

 _Jesus, Kendrick is fast._ The Peashooter thought to himself as he dodged a few upcoming punches. He quickly activated his Hyper ability in a attempt to get away.

But a knife came flying at him as he came to a abrupt halt. He looked back to be met with a very mad Kendrick grabbing a knife from one of the shelves.

Another knife was thrown at his direction, which was easily dodged.

But not even a few seconds passed, more knives were being thrown at him, each knife harder to dodge than the last.

The Peashooter accidentally tripped on 1 of the thrown knives, soon his entire body met the ground with a loud thud.

The Peashooter was pushed down to prevent him from escaping. He slightly looked up to be greeted with his brother once more. The purple fire in his head blazing out like a flamethrower.

"Looks like this is the end, brother." Kendrick spoke out bitterly, a frown on his face. He grabbed a nearby knife before placing it down exactly where Peater's heart was.

The Peashooter closed his eyes, knowing that he deserved to die. He waited, but the sweet taste of death never came.

Opening his eyes once more, he was met with a Ice Pea standing in front of him. Protecting him from his death.

He could feel the melted parts of the Ice pea dripping down onto his stem, he knew how dangerous it was to have a Ice Plant in the same room with a angry Fire Plant.

"Kendrick..." Fear could be easily heard in the Ice Pea's voice. "D-don't...hurt..him." She was sweating like crazy. She could feel herself slowly being dissolved into nothing but water.

The Fire Pea returned with a look of disgust. "Icee...get out of the way, our so called "brother" deserves nothing but pain!" The Ice Pea's eyes widened in shock, taken back by her brother's reply.

"C-calm down, Kendrick! You're gonna burn the entire kitchen of you keep being like this!" The Ice Pea retorted. The crystals started to melt even faster.

The Fire Pea glared at his sister before looking down at the knife he held. The temperature started to decrease.

Both Peater and Icee tried to hide their expressions of relief as both the temperature started to decrease, and the fire on Kendrick's head turned blue, it was at least better than purple.

The Fire Pea snarled as the fire returned purple. He firmly grabbed the knife as he charged it at Peater.

Only to be blocked by Icee.

The Fire Pea's eyes widened in shock as he noticed that the knife was met only a few centimetres below her heart.

Peater, too. Had a look of pure shock.

The Fire Pea's eyes switched between the knife and Icee. "Wait wait!" He cried out. "W-why did you block him?!" He pulled out the knife from Icee's stem, resulting blood oozing out.

The Ice Pea returned with a weak smile. "H-heh.." That was all she could said before falling down in the floor unconscious, a pool of blood started to appear soon after.

"NO NO!" The Fire Peashooter cried out panicky as the fire returned to its original red.

Peater looked down at the pool of blood with wide eyes, his brother started to panic uncontrollably.

 _N-no..._

 **A/N this seems like a good place for a cliffhanger. ;) hehe. Welp. I don't have much to say really. So until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	21. Flaming reconciliation

**A/N hello there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 20! Wow! This is actually the longest story I've written...haha. Anyways, get ready for some possible angst, tons of feelz and finally some real action for the next few chapters. I've been planning and anticipated these few chapters for a long time. So I'm quite excited to write the next few chapters, enjoy! This chapter will be first prospective, I kinda write better in first POV than third, so might as well give it a shot.**

 _A few hours later..._

 _Sarah's POV_

 _I just can't take this anymore!_ I screamed in my head, trying to push away the negative thoughts. I growled at myself as I tried to think of a way to ease my mind.

But I couldn't. Each pessimistic thought just came running at me, saying those insulting words right in my ears. I closed my eyes in irritation as I let myself fall into my bed.

I took my attention towards the door that led to the hallways, staring idly at it with no real reason, I couldn't help it. I needed something to take my mind off.

No, it wasn't working. I let out a frustrated growl as I softly punched the sheets of my bed. Sooner or later I might end up breaking my belongings in this small room where I call "home".

I decided to let myself idly lay on the bed, doing absolutely nothing whatsoever. The flowers in my head rested on the pillows. But the pretty colours that it used to have where replaced by a duller, greyish colour.

Mystic and Hershel have left the base to find Ane. But for some reason I decided to stay here for the long run. Why didn't I come with them? Only the inner demons truly knew.

I took a sitting position in the bed, my short legs dangling in the empty air. I felt as depressed as ever.

I decided to examine my room, trying to push the constant thoughts away.

It was small, like every other room in the base. A table was placed on the right and above it a few shelves. On my left was a small tv that wasn't used very much.

My bed was at the far right of the room. I let out a silent chuckle, I haven't tidy it for around 3 days now.

Might as well rename my position as the "slug". Because that's how I've been from the last few days. Lazy, lazy to the point where I couldn't even walk for more than a few steps.

I smiled at that thought, but I didn't know why. I just couldn't help it.

A sudden idea appeared in my head. It wasn't too bright but it was a clever one, but maybe even foolish.

But knowing that this was my my only chance. I swiftly stood up and grabbed my bag, placing it into my bed. Then I grabbed the sheets of my bed and tied it into a knot.

I opened the large window before throwing the tied up sheets outside, I swiftly put my bag around my waist before my hands grabbed on one end of the sheet while the other end met with the ground with a barely audible thud.

I tied my side of the sheet into the table. Once it did I quickly walked up to the dangling sheet before using it to slide down from my room onto the ground.

Once my feet met with the grassy dirt. I felt a sudden sense of determination coursing through my veins as a small smile formed on my face.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. Making my final choice whether to go or stay.

I slowly opened my eyes once more as I made a decision. I took my first step, then another, and another.

Walking turned into sprinting as I dodged the trees and bushes. Not long after I started my journey, the base was out of sight.

There was no turning back.

* * *

 _Peater's POV_

I closed my eyes and I laid my back against the cold wall outside of the infirmary. My heart still beating fast from the event earlier.

I watched with half closed eyes as Kendrick paced around the floor muttering to himself. I could tell that he was very regretful of his event action.

I let out a sigh. I just couldn't believe it. I come back to see Kendrick alive, then he just wanted to outright kill me.

But I understood why though, I remembered the promise that I swore to never break, it was too late to think about that now.

I never understood the Fire Pea, he was always so..distant from Icee and I. He would constantly go outside and mutter things to himself.

Sure, there were times where he did spent time with us. But that was a long time ago.

I remembered when Icee told me how protective he was back then. She told me that he would go straight to battle to protect those he loved, quite similar to the Lathyrus family when it comes to protecting others.

But now, he was just a hollow shell of what he used to be. Now he was easily paranoid and seemed to be even more distant. Ever since the fight with him he hasn't spoke a single word to me.

The fire on his head switched between red, blue, purple and even white. I knew that he was more worried than ever.

But I could tell through those mutters, he still had a hatred to me.

A hatred to what I did.

I wasn't sure how long he would be like this, maybe a few weeks or even more. But I knew, he can't be angry at me forever, right?

I didn't want to reach out and possibly end up getting into another fight, so I stayed in my position until something happened.

I closed my eyes once more as I let out a soft sigh. I didn't knew how long I have been here. But I needed to be there, after all.

I had to be there for the ones I loved, right?

"Kendrick."

A voice abruptly spoke out as I heard the door that led to the infirmary open, it was feminine. It was most likely a Sunflower.

The Fire Pea was dragged back into reality as he took his attention towards the Sunflower with a quiet "Yes?".

"We request you to come in Immediately." The Sunflower replied as she beckoned towards the Fire Pea before disappearing from my sight.

Kendrick swiftly followed as he closed the door, leaving me the only one in this silent hallway.

I couldn't hear nor see what's happening. The Windows were sound proof and I didn't want to know what was happening. So I stayed in my lying against the wall position.

I wasn't ready to know to what's to come. I was just praying that Icee was alright.

I sighed, this time louder. I continue to sit in the cold floor as I idly looked towards my left and right, no one was here.

It was strange for a base like this to have empty hallways, perhaps that the Plants here didn't need much medical assistance.

I wasn't sure where Ane was now. He probably went off exploring or slacking off. I snickered at myself, Ane wouldn't slack off, he never did.

I've met quite a few Chompers, a few were nice, while others were a bit more..hostile to say the least.

But honestly, I found Ane to be the most controlled than the rest. But that probably was just me, I haven't seen him truly angry before.

He might've done something, but I wasn't a Plant who liked digging into others' secrets.

The door opened, shortly after Kendrick walked out of the infirmary, a face of relief was printed on his face as he sighed in relief.

I barely could hold from hypering left and right knowing that she will be okay, well at least not dead. But just in case.

"She's alright?" I spoke out, it felt like I never heard my voice in decades.

He seemed to ignore me as he straightened his breathing. He wasn't even looking at me. But I understood why though.

We were silent for what seemed to be like hours, but of course, it wasn't.

"She's alright." The Fire Pea finally replied back, but he still wasn't looking at me though. But a reply was good enough.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to start a conversation, but might as well give it a try, right? Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak.

"So, Kendrick." I started. His attention still wasn't towards me, but I could tell he was listening. "How..have you been lately?"

It took him quite a while to reply back, well I was lucky I was patient enough to wait. "Fine, wait scratch that. No, I'm worse than "horrible"." He replied with a bitter tone.

Did I really wanted to reply back? Probably not, but I pushed through the thought of that. "I guess you're in a bad mood right now?"

The Fire Pea let out a silent growl as he looked away from me even further. But I was determined, I stood up from the place I have sat for so long.

"Hey, uh...I understand what you're going through, I'm been through some tough times as well." I tried to speak as softly as I could, I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"You think _you're_ going through some tough times?" Kendrick replied with a growl, he spoke just as bitterly as before. "You have no idea what I have been going through these past few years."

No, I couldn't let my anger get the best of me. I shook my head as I looked at him in the eyes, brown meeting dark yellow ones.

"I don't know what you have endured through." I replied just as calm as before. "But you cannot let frustration and anger over come you."

The Fire Pea clenched his pods as he looked away in thought, not saying a single word as he did so.

I saw the fire on his head flashed between red and purple once again, but luckily it landed in red. I didn't want another fight with him, he hasn't even shoot his peas yet. If he did...then goodbye to this base.

"I want to fix the mistakes I have made, Kendrick." I firmly spoke out. "And...you can't stay mad at someone forever."

The Fire Pea came with no reply, he continued to look away from my direction. But what seemed like days, he sighed.

"Indeed." That was all he replied with.

I took a small step back as he looked back at me. His dark yellow eyes showed sympathy and regret, moments later he looked back at the other direction once he noticed my shock expression.

Before I knew what happened, the Fire Pea was hugging me, the grip tightened moment after moment.

I stood there, completely dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do other than returning the hug.

We stood there for a good 10 seconds, I didn't want it to end, but...everything has to come to an end, right?

"I'm sorry.." My eyes widened as I heard his cracked, sorrowful voice. I could feel the tears that were starting to pour down from his face, but most of them, however. Were evaporated when they made contact with Kendrick's flaming head.

"It's okay.." I tried to comfort him, but..I was not one for comforting, but I did my best. "We all make mistakes, right? Just like you told me."

My brother's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered when he told me that "We all makes mistakes." He managed to form a smile, noticing that I took those words into heart.

"Let's just put this behind us, alright?" I spoke out with a smile as I lifted up a pod. "You made mistakes, I made mistakes, and well...like what I said."

The Fire Pea reluctantly stared at my pod before lifting his own flaming one as well. We shook hands as a act of a truce. Well more than a truce to us.

"It's good to have you back, Peater." The Fire Pea smiled. I grinned as well.

"Heh, and I'm glad that you're not dead."

 **A/N well look as this. I ended it in a good way. Haha, I can't make siblings hate each other for moe than one chapter can't I? Well..you'll see. ;) but anyways, that's the future. We gotta focus on the present for now. So anyways, until next time. ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	22. Memories and Tension

**A/N Hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 21! Haha, this is so going to be fun to write. I'm trying to learn who to write with a bit more angst, but since I'm not a professional writer or anything, I'm still learning. :P but I've recently have been reading more books so I know a few of the more harder words now, so let's get shaking! Enjoy!**

Sarah panted as she took a quick turn to the left. She was currently covered in dead leaves that have fallen from the trees. She started to pick the pace once she noticed a bright light in the distance, knowing that it could be a area to finally have a rest.

Taking another quick turn, she found herself starting to get exhausted from all the running, but through solid determination, she continued to run at this speed.

Panting turned into desperate gasps, attempting to breathe in more air. But she was so close to her destination. She proceeded to ignore her body's plea to stop and have a rest.

Her vision blackened, she knew if she continued running at this speed, it was definite she was going to pass out from exhaustion, but she pushed the boundaries of her physical capabilities. She took another deep breath in attempt of prolonging her time before she passed out.

The building which appeared to be a citadel of sorts finally came into view as she rushed out of the trees. Knowing that she finally reached her destination, she finally let the darkness engulf her. The last few seconds were a blur to tired Cactus, but she could see blurred versions of Plants rushing to her side.

Then, she blacked out.

* * *

The Peashooter was awoken with a jolt, the first thing that came into view were the concerned faces of Kendrick and Icee.

The Peashooter groaned as his vision became more clearer. He suddenly felt his head pound as he put his pod on his head in a attempt to ease the pain.

The Peashooter took his attention towards his surroundings, he was in the...infirmary? His looked down, only to see that his was on a bed that definitely belonged to the infirmary. He saw that a large bandage was tied around his stem.

"What happened?" He finally spoke out, his voice was weak and distant, he couldn't remember what could of caused his injury.

His two sibling exchanged glances of worry before whispering to each other, debating who should explain to him.

As they did so, he noticed that both Kendrick and Icee were injured. He knew why the Ice Pea had a bandage tied around her stem but he couldn't remember why the Fire Peashooter had a few smaller bandages in compare of his and Icee's.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Kendrick's voice pulled the Peashooter back into reality. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes, trying to remember.

"No...but, I remember the fight that you and I had, wasn't that yesterday?" The Peashooter asked with clear confusion as he looked at the siblings with a furrowed brow.

The Fire Pea shook his head rapidly. "That was the day before yesterday, Pea. Are you seriously saying you completely forgot what happened yesterday?" The Ice Pea that stood next to his bit her lip, hoping that this wasn't the case.

The Peashooter tried and tired, but he couldn't. Sweat started to our down from his bulb as he stammered. "N-no..." The Peashooter's eyes widened. Did he seriously just forgot a full 24 hours? He took in deep breathes in a attempt to calm himself down.

Kendrick frowned as he walked away from his younger brother's bed, frantically murmuring to himself _it's going to be okay.._

Icee gave Peater a worried look, deciding that she was going to be the one who explained what happened. "Yesterday, something..frightening happened." She started. Sighing, she glanced at the panicking Fire Peashooter that was on her right.

"Early morning I was let out of the infirmary, both you and Kendrick were relieved. Just around a few hours later, L.E.A.F was attacked by a small group of Zombies. Even though they were just a group of 16, they came in suddenly. They managed to go through our base's securities and attacked us unexpectedly. And well..luckily no one died, but you and Kendrick, especially you, were injured during the fight, they had a Z Mech we haven't seen before and they blade impaled you in the chest, then you blacked out." The Ice Pea sighed softly before continuing.

"We took you to the infirmary once the Zombies were killed. And well, here we are." The Ice Pea walked towards Kendrick to fetch her twin that was occasionally murmuring to himself. The Peashooter stared at his pods in aghast, adsorbing this newly found information.

The Peashooter suddenly felt his head pound once more as he clenched his eyes. Visions of the fight from yesterday filled his head. The screams, the sounds of gun firing and the Z Mech that no one has seen before emerged from the smoke in a rather dramatic way.

"Peater?" The voice of Icee snapped the Peashooter from his thoughts once more, looking up. He saw the clearly worried look of Kendrick, the fire on his sightly white from fear, but soon returned to the usual red as he features showed he has calmed down.

"Glad you're alright, Pea." Kendrick cracked a smile, Peater soon returning it. Icee had a look of relief, now knowing that they put their difficulties behind them, for now.

The Peashooter looked down at his bed. "I can...get out right?" The siblings who stood in front of him giggled as both of them nodded in synchronisation. The Peashooter's smile widened as he quickly jumped out of the bed, brushing off the dust from his leaves.

Suddenly, the door that led into the infirmary abruptly opened, revealing a worried Chomper who sprinted towards the three siblings' location in the infirmary. The worried expression was replaced with one of relief as he noticed the Peashooter up and running.

"I'm glad you're okay, Peater!" The Chomper exclaimed happily as a grin formed in his face. "I saw that Z Mech that impaled you, once you were knocked out I got a bit angry and.." The Chomper sighed heavily.

"It's alright, Ane." Kendrick replied with a smile. "At least you didn't attack any Plants, you're probably the most reserved Chompers I've met, and I met a lot of them." The Chomper's smile widened as he heard those words.

Icee nodded in agreement while Peater started to walk away from his bed, soon being followed by his siblings along with his Chomper friend. He felt a sudden sensation of determination flowing through his veins as his smile widened.

The group of 4 left the infirmary, Icee and Kendrick went off to the left side of the base, leaving Peater and Ane left at the infirmary's door.

"Have you told them yet?" Peater spoke up as things got tensed, eyes narrowed. "The thing about the time machine being a scam." If the Chomper had eyes they would be at their largest. "I forgot."

The Peashooter's mouth gaped wide open. "You...forgot?" The Peashooter's eyes twitched in irritation. He took a deep breath, right now wasn't the best time to get angry. The Chomper nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid so. But we can tell them right now, nothing is stopping us from doing so."

The Peashooter nodded, knowing that the younger Chomper was right. "Then we tell them now, they shouldn't be too far off." The Peashooter took action as he activated his hyper ability, rushing towards to where his two siblings left. Ane closely following.

* * *

"It seems that we gone off the wrong road."

The Toxic Pea spoke out as he took his attention towards the Zombies below, eyes narrowed, nothing that the majority of the Zombies were elites. Mystic was right by his side, her smile fading. "Seems like it."

They were obviously in enemy territory. The sky was a deep shade of red, ominous clouds hung over the horizon. Zombies guarding the facility left and right.

The building itself was a dark blue, obviously made by the latest Z tech machinery. Dark clouds looming over the facility, giving it a eerie feeling. It was way passed the word of "creepy".

The two Plants' eyes widened as they noticed a shocking sight. Pinkish skin, brown hair, lab coat. Could it be?

"A..h-human." The Toxic Peashooter's eyes widen in shock as he managed to stammer out in disbelief, was he mind playing tricks on him? He would only know unless-

"It seems like it." The Mystic Flower replied, her smile has completely faded and was replaced by a curious look. "But what's a human doing in Zombie territory?" The Plant that stood beside her shook his head as he continued to survey the human.

They seemed to be walking towards the large Zombie populated building, what was strange was that the elite Zombies that guarded the facility didn't even budge as they let the human in.

Hershel, creeped out, decided that it was best to leave this eerie place, only to be grabbed by the curious Mystic Flower.

"Mystic, I think we should leave-" The Mystic Flower budged into the sentence before he could even finish it. "No, something bad is definitely happening."

The Toxic Pea's eyes widened as he noticed the sudden seriousness of her voice, he frowned. "We are here because we're trying to find Ane! Not-"

"And what if he got captured?" The Mystic Flower replied with a frown of her own, she currently wasn't in the mood to be her usual self. "Besides, haven't you promised me you would never leave a friend behind, right?"

Hershel's eyes widened as he started to get scared from the change in her tone. "I-I know Mysty! B-but...I don't really trust Ane, I never did." He covered his mouth as he realised what he just said, but it was too late.

Mystic's eyes widened as well. "Are you saying that.." She clenched her equivalents of hands. "That you don't trust a Chomper?"

The Toxic Pea shot a glare at his long time friend. "I DO trust him! It's just...I can't fully trust a Chomper anymore...not after that happened." The Toxic Pea sighed as a memory that has haunted him for a long time flashed in his mind.

The Mystic Flower's features soften as she noticed the sudden sadness in her friend's tone. "I understand what happened. But not all Chompers are like that." The Mystic Flower forced a smile, attempting to comfort the Toxic Pea.

"But what if..." Hershel's eyes widened at his own thoughts. "He killed you?..he has already killed his own father..and if you died...I'll I'll..." He couldn't hold on to his tears as they streamed down his face.

"That won't happen, Hershel, stop thinking about such pessimistic thoughts, alright?" Mystic smiled as she gave the Toxic Pea a quick hug. "I won't die, you wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." She joked, trying to ease the tension.

Even though he knew how bad of a joke that was, he smiled. "I guess so." His smile widened before looking at the direction of the futuristic building.

"Then let's get going, shall we?" The Mystic Flower smiled, returning to her usual optimistic self.

"Alrighty!"

 **A/N and done! I actually didn't want to end here, but this was already good enough so yeah. :P so until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	23. The Repeating

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 22! I feel like this fanfic might end in around 25-27 chapters, I know I know. I want to pass 30 but I'm pretty sure the next story I will be writing will get over 30 chapters, especially on how much that's going to happen in that story, anyways, let's get started!**

 _We're in._

Anxious thoughts raced through Hershel's mind as they made their way into the fortress. The Zombies that guarded were fairly easy and were, with ease, defeated with the help of Mystic's charged projectiles. In his overall opinion, it has been pretty easy, for now.

Both him and his comrade kept silent, knowing that both of them didn't want to get unwanted attention. But could their footsteps alarm the Zombies and possibly humans of their presence? They would only know if it actually happened, both Plants hoping it won't be the case.

The clanking sound when their roots made contact with the metal ground made the Toxic Pea flinch slightly, he never like sound any metal surface made when they made contact with something. He always wished that he could cover his inexistent ears and block the sound. But either way, he proceed to ignore it.

Mystic's attention wasn't towards the sounds of their footsteps, but more on road in front of them. She was always good at detecting little details, but sadly she couldn't see the big picture most of the time, it was both a talent and a flaw.

The Toxic Pea audibly swallowed as he eyes switched between two hallways that appeared in front of the duo, he had no idea where to go. He shifted his eyes towards Mystic, who seems to be choosing which way to proceed. The Toxic Pea knew that she wouldn't say to spilt up, she preferred to be in a team.

"Left." That's all she said as she took their path to the left, beckoning as she walked towards the left hallway. The Toxic Peashooter reluctantly but closely following as he bit his lip, he had a bad feeling about this, but he could never trust his instincts, they have made him go through enough trouble already. He steadied his walks to a more normal fashion.

The Mystic Flower clenched her equivalents of hands through plain instinct, he petals seemed to glow a bit brighter as she examined the hallway as the duo continued walking through the sterile hallway, at leasr there weren't anyone or anything to fight.

The Toxic Pea's presence wasn't helping either, he knew that his radioactive aura could attract Zombies, but the elites would most likely do the opposite. With shifty eyes, he noticed a camera in the corner, but luckily it wasn't on, perhaps the camera had some loose bolts?

Every cell of the Toxic Pea's being were begging him to get out of here, saying that none of this was right. But he couldn't leave, not with Mystic here, with sweat starting to pour down from his bulb and make contact with his gas mask, he continued to advance, each step feeling heavier and heavier. Another audible swallow could be heard from the anxious Toxic Pea.

The Mystic Flower that stood beside him however, had a curious expression in her face. She was basically feeling the complete opposite of what her radioactive friend was feeling. She gasped slightly as her petals grew slightly brighter before returning to its usual glowing exterior. She quickly started to pick the pace with much optimistic thoughts, taking a quick turn to the right.

Hershel sighed with much amusement in his voice, he knew how excited the Mystic Flower could get, especially when her petals glowed brighter. But his expression was replaced with one of frustration as he realised that he couldn't use his hyper ability to catch up with his Sunflower companion. Man, he really needed to get back in shape.

Suddenly, a painful scream spilt the air. The Toxic Pea's eye widened as he activated his hyper ability powered from his extreme paranoia, the scream wasn't just any other scream. The Toxic Pea gulped that what he was thinking wasn't reality.

Once he finally reached the source of the voice. Hershel gasped in aghast, what he was witnessing was pure nightmare fuel. The Toxic Pea took a few steps back as his eyes were at their widest, heart pumping faster than ever before.

What stood before him was a sight that will haunt him in his dreams. There stood a dead Mystic, a large blood pool forming around her. Stabs and cuts were all over the poor Sunflower's body, all bleeding at a alarming rate, but it was already too late. She was dead, her now dull white eyes staring into the unknown.

Hershel's roots no longer could hold the weight of his guilt as he fell to the ground, his pod covering his mouth, tears freely flowing from his brown eyes. He took off the gas mask he has worn for quite some time, letting the tears form two puddles on the metal floor.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?_ That's all the Toxic Peashooter could think as he gritted his teeth in a attempt to stop the tears from flowing, but to no avail. He couldn't stop from letting them stream down his face, his face starting to feel hot from all the crying. He couldn't move, he was stuck to the spot, mourning over the death that he could've stop if he done more training, why did he always have to be one step behind when it comes to saving people? If only he could-

"Hershel?"

The Toxic Pea's eyes widened in shock at the mention of his name. That was Mystic's voice! Yep, now he was hallucinating, whoo whoo, Hershel Leguminosae, you have entered the first step into madness. He quickly wiped the tears and hesitantly stood up.

But in fact, what stood in front of him wasn't a hallucination. It was Mystic herself, completely unharmed, no sight of stabs nor cuts could be seen throughout her body. Did Hershel just hallucinate her "death"? Great, now his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Hershel?" Mystic's voice rang out once more, this time more concern than the last. The Mystic Flower wiped the tears from his eyes as she gave him a warm smile before turning around, continuing her advance, knowing that it was the best not to ask.

Hershel watched with complete shock as Mystic continued to walk. With a few glances at the ground where the Mystic Flower once laid, he shrugged off what just happened, not like it will provide anything useful, he put the mask back in before catching up with the Mystic Flower, slightly worried about what's going to happen.

The clanks came back, making the Toxic Pea flinch once more, still shaken by what just happened. But seeing the Mystic Flower walking around with a smile he couldn't help but form a smile himself, it was always nice to have a happy-go-lucky Plant to cheer him up, especially in these occasions. But he couldn't help but ponder if he's going to witness another horrible and gory death. He gulped nervously at that thought.

His thoughts switched back to the reason why they were here. So far, there weren't any signs of Chompers, nor any signs of life at all. The only beings that walked through the hallways were him and Mystic. Then where did the human from before go?

The sound of distant machinery could be heard echoing throughout the hallway. The Mystic Flower, being her usual self, sprinted towards the source. The Toxic Pea gulped as he steps turn from reluctant walking to sprinting, he couldn't let anything like before happen ever again.

Being faster than a Sunflower, he easily caught up with the Mystic Flower with a few quick changes of pace, grinning to himself that he at least had his normal speed to depend on. But of course, he couldn't fully rely on his speed.

They soon stopped at a area that looked upon a huge machinery room, but what was currently being built was one of the most enormous machines that even Hershel have seen. The titanic machine was not just being built by Zombies, it was also being built by humans.

The duo were in awe as they stared at the source of the distant sounds with wide eyes. Hershel gulped while Mystic took a few worried glances at him. Knowing that this was bad. It was Zomboss' Zombot, except now being built with the newest Z tech, along with a few added features that weren't in the previous model.

The Zombot was now black instead of its previous decaying green, glowing red eyes replaced the previous yellow ones. The mouth now compressed of shaper teeth, the hands were more like claws used for tearing through metal. It was a sight to behold.

"Wait until they see this..." The Mystic Flower spoke out in awe, but easily was replaced with one of fear as she looked away from the machine, taking her attention towards the Toxic Pea. "What and when do your think this is going to be used?" Concern and panic could be seen on her face.

The Toxic Peashooter loudly sighed in response before taking a deep breathe, he has seen enough crap for today. "I have no idea, but judging from its near completion..soon." The Toxic Peashooter looked back at the machine, staring at it in deep thought.

"Perhaps." The Mystic Flower replied with a slight frown, knowing that even her mechanic friend couldn't crack this case. "But, we gotta warn Sarah, no- everyone about this!" She exclaimed before running towards the exit of the large building.

"Wait! Aren't we here for-" Hershel stopped before he could finish his own sentence. Ane probably wasn't here anyways, taking a quick look at the machine once more, he followed the Mystic Flower once again.

This time, the Toxic Peashooter couldn't keep up, it felt like Mystic was going faster and faster or he was getting tired, but he just couldn't leave her from his side until they were out of this place. He just didn't want the same thing to happen again.

A scream echoed throughout the hallway once more.

The Toxic Pea immediately picked up the pace. Despite the current speed he was running, he still couldn't activate his hyper ability. Not long after he gained momentum he started to pant, probably because he has already run enough for today.

Actually, I think that's enough living for today as well.

The Toxic Pea gasped just as loud as before, he simply just couldn't get over the death of his closest friend, couldn't he? Well he thought the same for everybody else. Once again, he could feel his radioactive face heat from the tears that were already flowing.

This time, Mystic was impaled by a large thorn that came from the ground, her blood dripping from the bloodied thorn onto the floor. The thorn retreated into the ground, leaving the limp Mystic Flower on the cold, cold floor.

The Toxic Pea did his best to hold back the tears. But he simply couldn't. What if she didn't come back? He would only know until it happens, but all he was left was a dead Mystic Flower in the ground. This couldn't be his mind playing tricks on him. It was someone in this..whatever this place was called, morphing his thoughts, making him play this sick game, making him watch his closet friend die over and over, he needed to get out of here.

"Ain't this interesting..."

A unfamiliar voice rung out, but no other figure could be seen, Hershel didn't even bother to look. "A Leguminosae? Here? Looks like we have hit the wild ride!" The voice cooed, as if taunting the Toxic Pea.

"Awww...I guess you care for that Mystic Flower? Heh, you've already seen her die once, why not twice? Oh wait, it just happened! Let's make it thrice!" The voice's laugh echoed throughout the room. The Toxic Pea growled at his sick humour.

The voice changed into one of thought. "Hmmm...you're loosing your grip, aren't you? What you're thinking right now..if you keep thinking like that...you'll get a **bad time** , or will it be you the one who gives a bad time? Heck if I know! Or do I? Heh..we'll see."

This voice was officially insane in Hershel's book. What was this voice even saying? who ever this voice belonged to was definitely not from a sane Plant. But before he could reply, he noticed the limp body of Mystic glowing, soon disappearing into white particles.

"See? Your friend doesn't die!..well..I think she won't. Heh, the names Flowery by the way. You'll meet me in a few years, but let's focus on the preset, shall we?...Toddles!" With that, the voice left, leaving no trace that it could be heard.

"Hershel?"

The oh so sweet and gentle voice called out his name once again, she once again, wiped off the tears from his face. And once again, she didn't remember anything that has just transpired. But the Toxic Pea remembered just right.

Despite knowing that she was now out of harm's way, the Toxic Pea couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes, figuring out why this keep happening, and why it only happened to him. He looked away sighing before continuing their way to the exit, it wasn't worth the research anyway.

The Mystic Flower easily shrugged off as she followed the Toxic Pea out of the base and into the outside. Anxious and mixed things swimming through her head. What has gotten into that Toxic Peashooter?

Just like the last time they saw it, the clouds were a deep red, clouds swirling around the tall building. But both of them ignored the eerie skies, more focus on the task at hand. But Hershel was mostly focused in the hell that just happened back in that hellish building, he didn't want to go three ever again.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as if there was a earthquake. In a matter of seconds, the large Zombot emerged from the building, the rockets that were built on its back were activated as the large machine made its way to the north.

"Where is it going?!" The Mystic Flower exclaimed with fear as she watched the robot making its way to the north. Gulping, the Toxic Pea stammered out as he realised where the robot was going. He looked at the Mystic Flower with a serious expression, but the female Plant could tell that he was panicking.

"It's heading for L.E.A.F base."

 **A/N and here we are! Finally done. Wow, this was one long chapter! And it only focused on two characters! Hehe, that's was a fun chapter to write. :P until next time, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	24. Through Machine

**A/N hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 23! :P It was fun writing the last chapter as I was experimenting in writing more on the thoughts than anything else, and I think I'll go with that way for the fanfics I'll be writing. :P but let's just start, enjoy!**

The Peashooter flinched as his sister's chilly pods made contact with his injured stem, who was removing the bandage then replacing with a new one. Peater watched with interest as she did so, he has nothing else to do anyway, might as well study the situation they were in.

Icee sighed as she stepped away from the Peashooter, walking towards a nearby table muttering something to herself, with a nod that didn't direct to anyone, she left the room without speaking another word, leaving Peater in isolation once more.

With a quiet sigh, he decided to examine the room that was recently given to him. It was the same in terms of size as his previous room many years ago, it had a slight change in design when it came with the room adjustments. The table was at the leftist of the room while the bed was at its opposite, a pouch which seemed to belong to Kendrick sat on said bed, as much as the Peashooter was curious he wouldn't used his time to check what was inside a normal pouch. But what else could he do with a big wound in his stem? Oh yeah, pretty much nothing.

Which what felt like forever the murmurs of a conversation could be heard outside his room which Peater took his attention towards. The door creaked opened a few long moments later, revealing Icee and Kendrick, both having a concern expression on their features.

The Fire Peashooter cleared his throat before speaking up. "We need to talk, Peater." His tone was dead serious, and the young Peashooter never liked when the Fire Pea was serious, it just made conversations more awkward than it already was, but either less he didn't speak up, knowing it was rude to say that to someone, especially if that someone was older than you.

Both Plants sat next to Peater, Kendrick at the right while Icee sat on his left. Welp, looks like there's no escape from this sibling conversation. The Peashooter waited for either of them to speak up in silence, he didn't really need to talk in these kind of talks. He just stayed as the nonchalant brother he was.

"Ane told us about the Time Machine." Icee spoke up. Oh. Looks like we're getting straight to the point, Peater resisted the urge to let out a loud sigh, this is gonna be a tedious conversation indeed, one where he preferred to just sleep through.

"Peater, I know that you're not vocal in these kind of conversations but this is some urgent news, the Zombies could be planning something big, something we don't expect." The Ice Pea continued, she placed her pod on the Peashooter's stem as a act of comfort. "You're the one that has been in the battlefield the most out of us three, you must've gotten _some_ Intel, right?" She was getting desperate, but the Peashooter simply wasn't one for gathering information, he never was.

With a shook of his head, he shrugged. "I haven't even learned of L.E.A.F until Ane told me about it when I saw him a few days ago, and yet you're expecting me to know what they're planning?" The Ice Pea nodded in understanding, knowing that what her brother said was true, she looked up to make eye contact with Kendrick, hoping for some back up.

With a vague nod, the Fire Pea took over. "Then you can help us, right? I may have my experiences with fighting on the battlefield but you have faced much more than I have, what I'm saying is that we're counting on you, this may be your only chance at righting the wrong you have done four years ago." The Ice Pea nodded at her brother's statement, a small smile creeping over her features.

The Peashooter bit his lip, not knowing what he should do. This is why he never like getting into meetings or confrontations, it was because of the decisions he had to make. He never felt so pressured in his life when it came to making hard choices, he felt like he always chose the wrong decision each time he was asked, and that feeling haunted him for ages.

But yet, it's not like he had any other decision anyway. Live the life as a coward or do the right thing? The answer was obvious. He started to feel like he was a Sativum or something close to that, what felt like years, he finally answered.

"Sure." It was a reluctant answer, but it was good enough to please his siblings, well he thought it did. Icee nodded while Kendrick seemed to had a look of worry, but was soon replaced with a shrug. With a wave of goodbye, both siblings left the room, leaving it to Peater.

The Peashooter sighed. Knowing that this was inevitable, it was either die in vain or die a hero, he wasn't sure if his upcoming fate was any of those.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a jolt, her breathing as fast as it could be and her eyes were at their widest. Swear poured down from his head as her breathing softened slightly. She closed her eyes in relief, knowing that she hasn't died just yet.

She looked down at herself, she looked worse of wear, yet she didn't even wear any clothes. No injuries could be seen anywhere so she guessed she just passed out from lack of sleep and rest, perhaps because of how frantic her breathing could get? Probably not.

With a audible gulp, she took her attention towards the scenery she was in. A white bed, white walls, nearby Sunflowers running around to attend to other Plants. It was a infirmary, but it was smaller in comparison to both L.E.A.F and SF Alpha's infirmaries.

She took a deep breath, right now wasn't the best time and place to panic. She brushed off one of the flowers that were blocking her vision, looking up, she noticed a rather boisterous Sunflower, a wide grin printed on her face.

"Hey there!"

Oh great, another Mystic. The Sunflower was just as outgoing and optimistic as it seems, but the Cactus really couldn't judge from appearance and a single sentence, but it wasn't like she had anything against Mystic at all anyways, it was always nice to have her around.

"You alright there, miss?" The voice of the Sunflower snapped her from her thoughts, blinking a few times, she looked up. A sight of slight concern could be seen in the Sunflower's face, but overall she seemed to be have rather non-pessimistic expression on her face.

"Yes." Sarah replied flatly, her voice no more than a whisper even though she tried to speak as loudly as she could. Sighing, she stroke her head, trying to make sense of this situation. It was a ignorant act indeed, going out in the middle of the night like that. Ane might as well have come back by now.

"You're from SF Alpha, Sarah Caryophyllales. Am I correct?" The Sunflower medic asked, a document of sorts was held in her equivalent of hands. "We have found you passed out near our borders. You are not harmed, but you forced yourself to continue running at a fast pace even when your body was begging you to stop. Are you alright?"

The Cactus nodded, there really wasn't a reason why she just packed her bags and went out without a direction, unless aimlessly trying to find your friend counted as a poor excuse. She growled at herself. How could she be so stupid? Letting her emotions take control, why did she have to be the one who got easily concerned? She always hated when her own emotions got out of hand. Thanks mom.

Realising that she was in a unfamiliar location, she asked. "Uhh...where am I exactly?" It was probably one of the bases that were near her own, but she really weren't very familiar with the other teams, that was Ane's job.

"You are in Border Sunalima, sector Z1, the most outer base that guards L.E.A.F HQ along with the other bases within the border. It's pretty neat." The Sunflower replied in a rather blissful tone. Were Sunflowers always so optimistic as this Sunflower and Mystic? the Cactus wasn't sure. But Sarah was sure that she was on a roll with meeting friendly Sunflowers.

"Oh! You must want to leave?" The Sunflower let out a soft gasp, soon being replaced with a smile. "Don't worry, but our leader, Hirion, would like to see you before you leave. He's at our meeting room, it's at the left of here, just keep going left then you'll see the meeting room in no time!" With one final wave of goodbye, the Sunflower left to do her other duties, leaving the Cactus allowed to get out of the bed.

The Cactus got out of the bed in no time as she made her way out of the door and into the daily crowded hallway. She took a quick turn to the left, following the Sunflower's instructions to whatever their leader's name was.

Once she reached a door that was labeled as the "Meeting Room", she opened the door to be met with a large room. It was much similar to L.E.A.F's meeting room in terms of design, but was quite smaller than L.E.A.F. Chairs were in their rightful positions. A Fire Chomper who appeared to be wearing a blue ascot was standing behind the chair the farthest from Sarah.

"Hello Sarah, that is your name if I am correct?" The Fire Chomper asked with a friendly and toothy smile. The Cactus nodded, not knowing how to really react in this situation. "I am Hirion, I'm in charge of this sector of Border Sunalima. You're in SF Alpha, right?" The Fire Chomper named Hirion continued. The Cactus nodded once more as she took a few steps to get a bit closer to the Fire Chomper.

The Fire Chomper grabbed to what seemed to be a blueprint from the table in front of him, he handed Sarah the blueprint, who grabbed it fairly quickly, but she decided not to look what this blueprint was for.

"Please deliver this to your leader." Hirion kindly asked with a small smile. "It's..important. Don't get curious, okay? I only want Ane to read this, even if you let curiosity get the best of you..you won't understand anyway, I wrote it in a way only us Chompers can understand." If Hirion had eyes, he would be winking.

The Cactus mentally rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the door, only to come to a abrupt stop as the sounds of gigantic stomping could be heard. The Cactus gasped as she turned around, Hirion turned on the screen that stood in front of all the chairs.

The Cactus' eyes widened as she realised where the stomping came from. It was the Zombot, but much less outdated than it already was, which equals to a bigger problem with dealing with the massive machine.

"The Zombot..it has reached the inner bases!" The Fire Chomper exclaimed, earning a gasp from the Cactus. "And it's heading for L.E.A.F!" With that, the Fire Chomper took action and ran towards a table that had many kinds of buttons and levers.

With a few flicks and clicks, the Fire Chomper ordered through a speaker. "Warning, warning! The Zombot has reached the inners and is heading for L.E.A.F HQ! We must delay its arrival, I'll contact L.E.A.F to ready the defences." Without another word, Hirion left the meeting room, getting ready to head for the Zombot that was advancing towards L.E.A.F HQ.

The Cactus ran out of the meeting room as well. She took a turn to the right, hoping that it was the direction to the portal room. Her adrenaline powering her speed, she needed to get to L.E.A.F, right here, right now.

And luckily. The portal room was indeed in the right of the meeting room, with a sigh of relief, she walked towards a Berry Pea, who appeared to be the one that took control over the portal. They were frantically flicking levers and pressing buttons, getting ready for the upcoming large group of Plants that will get here in any second.

Sarah cleared her throat before speaking. "May I go to L.E.A.F HQ?" She asked, hoping that the Berry Peashooter would accept her task. It took a while for the Berry Pea to reply. Luckily, he nodded as he typed in the coordinates that led to L.E.A.F HQ.

In a matter of 4 seconds, the portal was opened. The Cactus sprinted towards the portal, the blueprint firmly within her grasp.

Once she went through, she was met with tons of different Plants running around the base, getting ready for the upcoming Zombot to arrive, or so she thought. With a gulp, she ran towards whatever the Chomper could be, if he wasn't here..then well, she didn't want to think about that.

But only within a few seconds after starting their journey to find the Chomper, she was softly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around, only to be met with Ane, a relived smile in his face. "Y-you're here."

The Cactus took a few steps back, eyes widening. Looks like the opposite happened, Ane was the one to find her, with a smile forming, she ran towards the Chomper, hugging him, blissful tears forming in her eyes, but she kept them from getting out.

Seconds later, the hug broke as Sarah took a few steps back, with guilt coating her voice, she apologised. "Sorry about what happened a few days ago. It's just...it was something that I've never seen you do. But since you are a Chomper, I can forgive you." The attempt to apologise turned into a joking remark.

The Chomper chuckled softly. "Alright alright, I get you're trying to apologise, I already did. It's hard to stay controlled when you're angry, we both know that really well." The Chomper smiled. The Cactus could feel her face heating up, she didn't realised how cute Ane was when smiling, the Cactus laughed embarrassingly, she could easily tell that she was blushing. Ane joined in the laughing for as well, his face darkening to a different shade of purple.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly as she realised what she should doing. "Has L.E.A.F been informed of the upcoming Zombot attack?" She asked, only to be returned with a confused look. "What do you mean, Sara-"

A explosion occurred near the area of the duo of Plants. Nearby Plants were sent flying while others shielded their eyes from the dust that started to form. Sarah squinted while Ane, who didn't have any eyes, look towards the explosion.

A massive hole had formed from the explosion's wake, the sounds of guns firing from the other side of the hole could be heard, moments later, Zombies of every kinda came storming in, guns loaded and ready to vanquish.

But what frightened the Chomper weren't the Zombies, it was the Zombot who could be seen a suitable distance where you could see most of its structure. With a audible gulp, he looked at Sarah with concerned eyes, who recently has recovered from dust that started to subside. Once she fully opened her red eyes, she immediately knew what happened.

"T-they're here." The Cactus stammered as she look around the scenery they were in. Zombies were vanquishing Plants around all corners while their adversary attempted to fend them off, but were failing immensely. It was pure luck that both of them weren't attacked just yet.

Ane, suddenly filled with determination, sprinted towards the Zombot in hopes of delaying its time in destroying L.E.A.F HQ. Sarah closely following him, a feeling of something bad was going to happen crawled on her stem, but she proceed to ignore it.

It didn't take long for the duo of Plants to arrive at a distance to shoot the Zombot, well for Sarah at least. If Ane wanted to do some real damage, he had to get quite physical with the towering machine.

Bu before the Chomper could get any closer, the Cactus grabbed him by the stem, a concerned look printed on her face. "Please..don't go, I do not want to risk getting you injured." She begged, knowing the damage the machine could do if you were that close to it.

The Chomper shook his head. "Then what else can I do? Watch Plants die by the hands of this machine? No, I'm going." With that, he sprinted towards the Zombot, not knowing what he could have put himself into.

The Cactus sighed, hoping that he wouldn't get too injured.

 **A/N and wow, here it comes! Finally, some real action happening in this fanfic! :P anyways, I don't have much else to say other than how long this chapter is. XD..honestly, I never thought I write so much ever since I joined this site. Well ever since I did join, my writing has gotten better! And well, that's thanks to other fanfictions and their fancy words. :p haha, so. I guess we are at the last few chapters! Man, I know I could've reach 30 chapters, but I know the next story will pass that fairly easily (you'll know what I mean :P) Welp, until next time! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	25. Rampaging

**A/N Hey there! ThePeaWithGoggles here! Welcome to chapter 24! Hehe. Here we go. I've been waiting to write this chapter for such a long time! For around a month or so. I'm also adding some..new things into the mix. You'll know once you read ;) enjoy!**

 _Centuries before..._

 _A Peashooter burst through the room, exhausted and panting. His pod barely grasping the sword as its tip was dragged during the time they walked across the stone floor, making sounds that were no where near the Peashooter's cup of tea, but they proceed to ignore it._

 _The Peashooter dropped the sword on the floor, the clanking that the weapon made once it connected with the solid ground made the old Plant flinch, but it didn't stop him from continuing to walk._

 _Coming to a halt, the Plant sighed, taking off his rusted helmet and placing it on the table that stood before him. With one last look, he walked out of the room. A frown suppressed on his face, being as attentive as ever._

 _"Frustrated, Clockwork?"_

 _The Peashooter didn't even bother to look behind them as the voice rang out, it was one of amusement, but slight fatigue could be heard in the voice's sentence, the Peashooter immediately knew who it was._

 _"Thanks for looking out for me, Mistress Veness." Clockwork joked, attempting to lighten up his current situation. He never liked being that big "Grumpy pile of leaves" as other Plants like to say it, his frown disappeared as he forced a smile. Great._

 _The Plant behind him laughed before teleporting before the Peashooter, a smirk on their flowery face. "Why thank you, dear knight!" The smirk on the Druid Rose's features deepened. Well wasn't she in a good mood._

 _Clockwork looked at the female Plant with furrowed brows. "How come you're not wearing your mask?" The Druid Rose would usually be wearing it unless she was having a break. The taller Plant only laughed through her teeth, her wand firmly grasped in her equivalent of hands, a green glow emitting from it._

 _"I don't always need to wear it, Clockwork." She replied as she began to walk, or hover in her case, the Peashooter closely followed her. "Besides, I prefer to fit in than stick out, you know that, right?" The Druid Rose raised an eyebrow of her own, a curious look on her face even though there weren't anything to be thoughtful about._

 _The Peashooter ignored her gaze, looking down at his roots as he walked. His leaves were torn and his roots were aching, burning and sore like he just got hit by a stampede. He narrowed his eyes for no particular reason. "I suppose."_

 _Before Veness could ask what was bothering the Peashooter. He sighed, trying to think of a topic to switch to. "How are the apprentices?" He asked, earning a confused looking from the Druid Rose, only to be replaced with the usual nonchalant expression._

 _"Lynith is doing surprisingly well." The magic welding Plant replied, not paying attention towards the Peashooter's shocked expression. "She had started to work a bit harder ever since the accident with the Time Snare ability. She's really giving her all." Her speech ended with a snicker as a memory flashed in her mind._

 _"Kryptic has been doing good as well." The Druid Rose continued as a smile crept into her features. "She has been getting better at reviving Plants." Her smile was replaced with a small frown. The Peashooter took notice and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Arvendeen.." She sighed, trying not to be too pessimistic. "She has...been improving, but she can do better." That's all she said as she took her attention more towards to where the duo were walking. The Peashooter nodded in response, understanding the situation._

 _"Here's my stop." The Druid Rose came to a halt next to a door that looked like every other, the only difference it had was the cutting of a Rose on top of the door and it was engraved with various precious gems and metals._

 _With a wave of goodbye. Veness walked into the room without another word, leaving Clockwork to his thoughts and the ever so silent hallway that was often devoid of life. With a frown forming, he continued to walk, alone this time._

 _Minutes after bidding farewell with his childhood friend. The knight found himself in a large room where Chompers were held, but all of them were currently outside training with knights and squires that would ride them until their met their ends on the battlefield._

 _The Peashooter looked around, the room was stagnant like it always was. He never truly knew why Chompers were treated the way they were. They were Plants and they had lives. And the order took it away from them._

 _He let out a sigh, not that he could do anything, not in the position he was in._

 **A/N haha, fun fact. I wrote this weeks after the next part of this chapter, which means I've started writing nearly month ago.**

* * *

The Chomper dodged the upcoming debris that was sent straight at him. Plants nearby were easily vanquished by the projectiles that were shot by the large Zombot. The Chomper was lucky that the auto piloted robot hasn't noticed him yet.

He dodged yet another piece of L.E.A.F HQ as he made his way towards the Zombot, who appeared to be oblivious to his actions as it continued to destroy the base along with its inhabitants. The Chomper glanced at a group of Plants as they were vanquished by a group of Elites, the Chomper gulped, hoping that he wouldn't suffer the same fate as the Plants who had met their unforgiving end.

The Chomper growled at the rampaging Zombot, his anger raising but still was kept at a controllable manner, the last thing he wanted was him to loose control of himself and end up going on the suicide route. Oh great, another pessimistic thought, was it normal for a 20 year old Chomper to have such thoughts? Heck if he knew.

But what he need to do right now was to get close to the Zombot. He adjusted his speed to be faster as he let purple saliva pour down from mouth for no reason, habit maybe? There was so much he didn't knew about himself and why it happened, instincts are confusing.

No longer letting his thoughts prolong the way towards the Zombot any longer, he started to gain momentum, charging towards the large machine.

* * *

Hershel sighed the duo continued running towards L.E.A.F HQ, both of them were starting to get tired, but neither of them weren't stopping any time soon, at least they hoped they weren't. It was too late to have a rest anymore.

But what grabbed the Toxic Pea's attention wasn't the rest they both so desperately needed, but was what he experienced by at that god forsaken citadel. Was he truly hallucinating? Perhaps, but it felt so real. That voice-Flowery or whatever was the voice's name, seemed to have acknowledged what was happening to the two Plants. Was it his doing? Seemed like it.

But what really chilled the Toxic Peashooter to the core was when the voice said he would meet him in a few years. What the heck did that mean? Was this Flowery guy a fortune teller or something? So many questions and so little time. The only way to know if this voice was right or not was to wait for a few-

"Hershel?" Mystic's voice snapped the Toxic Pea from his world of thought, making him blink a few times before lowly chucking without humor, knowing that he had slightly embarrassed himself, which he never liked, especially if it was in front in a friend, let alone if that friend has been through hell and back with you.

The Mystic Flower gave him a questioning look before shrugging, guessing that he was in his fantasy world, again. With one last glance at the Toxic Peashooter, she took her attention towards the scenery in front of them, her smile faded instantly while the Toxic Peashooter that stood beside her stopped in his tracks, a shocked look on his face.

What stood above in the distance was L.E.A.F HQ, but currently being attacked by a rampaging Zombot which appeared to have already destroyed most of the base. The duo could hear the faint but daunting screams of both Plants and Zombies that could be heard from the burning base. A feel of dread crawled on both of their backs.

The Toxic Pea gulped, he wanted to turn away and forget all of this. But there was simply no turning back for this, not anymore. But yet, was it really too late to go back? No- their friends could be in there, fighting for their lives.

The Toxic Peashooter smiled bleakly, taking his attention towards his Mystic Flower companion, who had a look of determination, determination to stop all of this. But Hershel could easily tell she was scared, and so was he.

The Toxic Peashooter soon found himself grasping the Mystic Flower's equivalent of a human hand, grasping it firmly too. He could feel himself slightly heat up as his face darkened to a deeper shade of green. But Mystic didn't seemed to have noticed, well he hoped she didn't.

The grip on her hand tightened as they started to make their way towards the collapsing base that was once L.E.A.F HQ. Both of them were scared of what's to come, but were also determined, and that was how they even got this far.

* * *

Ane growled as he dodged a laser that was sent right at him, he was starting to get exhausted as time passed by. But he pushed forward, declining the constants pleas to stop and take a rest. Not now, definitely not now.

He cursed under his breath as he was hit along with pushed back by a large chunk of concrete that was once part of the canteen. Shaking his head a few times before taking action once more, he continued dodging the upcoming debris.

* * *

Sarah watched as the Chomper made his made his way towards the large machine, she gulped with clear fear printed on her face. It quite the sight to see, never before has she seen the Chomper dodging the debris so fast, but she knew he would get tired sooner or later.

The Cactus looked up, the Zombot appeared to have activated a shield around it, her spikes wouldn't do any damage at this rate. All she could do was to be a sitting duck and hope for the best. No, she couldn't just do that, she couldn't just stand there and watch her fellow Plants die by a machine. Biting her lip, she started to advance, but at much a slower pace than the Chomper ahead of her.

Grasping the blueprinted that was given to her by Hirion, she took a quick turn to the right to avoid the a huge piece of the HQ. Giving herself a sigh of relief when she managed to dodge the debris. This is going to be hard.

* * *

The Peashooter watched, eyes wide with horror. He could feel his stomach twisting in disgust and hatred. And it wasn't because of the Zombies, it was because of him. He started this, he's the one that made Zomboss successfully change the past. And there wasn't anyone else to blame but him, the useless green nuisance that shouldn't have came to existence.

He could hear the screams of different Plants falling victim to the rampaging killer machine, none of the Plants were fighting back. They were all killed before they could even take action. Soon enough he too would be killed under the lasers of the Zombot.

He stared down at his wound, it has stopped bleeding long ago. But it felt like if he were to stand up and dare make a move, the wound would just tear itself apart. He mentally cringed and teared his eyes off the wound, looking back at his two older siblings.

They seemed to be discussing something that the Peashooter couldn't hear. But their expressions told him everything. They were planning to fight the robot, even with the wounds the Icee had endured.

He shook his head to himself, it was a definite they would get themselves killed, but it was better than getting killed and doing nothing. It was better than sitting here and waiting for death to come. It definitely better than sitting sitting helplessly on the floor.

"You two are planning to fight back?." He breathed, his voice uncertain. He stood up with unsteady roots, his back slightly slouched, it didn't took an expert that he needed assistance with standing up, but he shook his head when his siblings insisted.

Kendrick and Icee exchanged worried glances, both were uncertain on who to speak first, or speak at all. The Fire Peashooter sighed after a short silence, deciding he was the one to discuss the plan. "We both aren't certain on the Zombot's weaponry or defences, we know it's an upgrade of what Zomboss created years ago- it's pretty obvious. We also know our fire and ice effects won't effect it either, so we have to depend on our projectiles' damage, which isn't a lot."

Peater nodded, his body writhing with dread and self loathing, his mind racing with apprehensive thoughts and plans. He felt his teeth clench as his brows furrowed, a risky idea came to his mind. But he had a gut feeling that neither of them would like it.

"I'll distract the Zombot, make it always have its attention towards me." He could feel the atmosphere switching between hot and cold already. Icee had her eyes wide in disbelief while Kendrick glared at him, his flames flaring up.

"Do you think we are going to let you act as bait? Of course not. Especially with that wound of yours." He scolded, the distance between him and the Peashooter getting shorter as he took a few steps closer. Icee didn't dare speak, her expression already told enough.

It was worthless to have an argument at this time, but this was the least he can do, but he didn't want an angry Fire Plant either. He straightened himself without much difficulty, with one final glance between Kendrick and Icee. He hypered out.

He ignored the screams and begs for him to come back. He ignored the wound that he could easily feel was starting to tear apart. He ignored the Zombies that were starting to take notice of his advance. He dashed towards the Zombot, praying to a higher power that his siblings would stay out of harm's way.

* * *

Ane's breath caught in his throat as he dodged out of the way of another laser, his stem creaking bitterly in protest. A Chomper shouldn't be mobile this much. He could feel a subtle soreness from the wound he got from his father. He felt stiff.

The machine was irritated from what he could tell, the constant robotic growling when he dodged the attacks was enough proof. The Chomper made sure that he wasn't to get close to the Zombot's shoes, or it was certain he would get squashed on impact.

Ane narrowed his inexistent eyes at the robot, pausing to watch as the machine once again growled, this time louder. The machine lifted up their huge fist and swung at him, ready to deal a fatal punch.

Ane gulped before sidestepping, watching the fist knick the back of his stem. A mix of anger and terror bubbled in his stomach as the machine pulled back its fist in a fit of anger. Wow, he really was tickling the machine off.

The Chomper could feel himself falling to his roots, but he shook his head in protest. He was sure to get roasted if he stopped to take a rest this close to the machine. But here he was, staggering as a hint of his own blood could be seen on the ground, making him mentally cringe.

The sound of hyper made him turned his head towards the general direction, the Zombot seemed to have noticed as well. Ane watched with a gawking mouth as a certain Peashooter jumped onto the machine's shoulder.

Using the distraction as an advantage, the Chomper straightened himself as he took action. Sprinting towards the Zombot as it dealt with Peater. This was a risky move, but a Chomper couldn't do much anyway.

He was now directly under the Zombot, who luckily was still distracted by the Peashooter. Taking the chance, he began biting into the surprisingly soft metal, tearing it away as sparks and broken wires started to appear.

"W-WAIT!" The Peashooter above exclaimed, catching the Chomper's attention. But the next thing he saw was the malicious form of the Zombot.

Then, black.

 **A/N I'm finally done. This took absolutely forever to write! A span of a month and a half to be exact. The part starting with Peater is what I wrote yesterday, while the rest? well, you can guess.**


	26. Darker Yet Darker

Breathe.

...

Inhale. Exhale.

...

Inhale.

He was greeted with a void of darkness, no light could be seen from all angles, no light could penetrate the dark. No light for him to hold on to. It smelled of confusion and uncertainty.

Exhale.

He had no idea where he was. A second ago he was met with the towering structure of a Zombot, it's glowing Crimson eyes menacing and intimidating. The Chomper had no idea what made him to get so close to it. Let alone even stand a long long distance away.

But here he was, barely being able to breathe. He felt sore all over, his body writhed with pain in every attempt to move, even just an inch. His head was pounding, he could feel his own blood oozing down to his leaves. He felt exhausted, every bone in his body protested everything he tried to do. From stretching to even opening just his mouth. A sudden bitter feeling bubbled up in his stomach. He felt _hopeless_.

His breathing caught in his throat as horrifying thoughts swarmed in his mind. Was he stuck here? Where's every body else? Are they okay? Is anyone okay? He'd mused longer if it weren't for the sudden feel for panicking. He felt outmatched by something that wasn't even here. The feel of hopelessness only prolonged.

He felt like his whole body was shaking. But it wasn't. He felt like he was _dying_. But he wasn't. Was this heaven, or was this hell? His breathing slowed raggedly. He felt more than just exhausted, he felt more than just hopeless. He felt more than just _dead_.

In this hellish void. He could not panic, could not scream, could not die. Or was he already dead? And just banished into the darkness as a punishment to his sins? This was a far worse than death, it was **purgatory**.

He abruptly felt indignant and poignant at the same moment. He felt anger and annoyance, but yet also felt regret and sadness. He bared his teeth, at least attempted to. It smelled of moody behaviour.

He suddenly felt air rushing from his lungs with a startled gasp as light filled a portion of the darkness in front of him. It was reluctant as first, switching between white and black in seconds before It formed into a square of sorts. It easily towered over the shocked Chomper, but he did not flinch nor tremble. He couldn't do either things anyway.

Static filled the white screen, acting like an old TV that had just gotten turned on. It churned as it struggled to form to what look like the remains of L.E.A.F HQ.

The screen was finally able to focus after a few seconds of labour. It was exactly what he guessed. It was L.E.A.F HQ, the remains of it anyway. The rampaging Zombot was still stomping down the helpless Plants who trembled before it, their screams of agony echoed across battlefield.

Ane felt sick to the core. He could not help them in anyway possible. He could only watch them, he could only witness the various Plants' last moments, he couldn't do _anything_. It smelled of Death and Despair.

The screen suddenly zoomed in, focusing on a all too familiar Cactus who was surprisingly close to the Zombot. _Sarah_. That's was all the Chomper could say in his world of thoughts as he watched the grieving Cactus, swift tears pouring down her face as her equivalent of hands covered her mouth in aghast and shock.

Words could not describe the Chomper's guilt. Words could not describe the anger he felt towards the Zombies, towards Zomboss. This was all his fault. Absolutely _none_ of this would've happen if he didn't end up making those horrible experiments. He would not have turned into a Zombie and nor would any other human. The war, the pain, the guilt. The blame was all towards him. He could've lived a life _definitely_ better than this. A war could have never transpired. Pain and grief could've been much **less** common.

But instead, he chose this willingly and deliberately. Dave should've never have trusted him to be his partner. But the human was too oblivious for his own good. He trusted the cunning, the manipulative, the dubious and the delinquent.

And he could only watch. He could not comfort the Cactus, he could not tell her that "Everything will be fine." He could not say anything. He could only watch the Cactus mourning for him, mourning for everyone that had and will die.

 _"YOU!"_

The screen shook and static replaced the image of the grieving Cactus, only to be replaced yet again by a familiar Peashooter. His brown eyes were daggers as they stared up at the Zombot ahead of him, ignoring the possible outcomes that could result in his perish.

If the Chomper had eyes it would be at its widest. The Peashooter had only maintained minor cuts and bruises but nothing too major, and _he_ was the one who actually fought the gigantic robot head on. Impressive could not even begin to describe.

The Zombot turned their attention from what looked like to be Peater's brother, the Fire Peashooter seemed to be holding onto a bleeding wound on his stem while Icee stood near him, appearing to have not sustained any injuries.

The auto-piloted Robot's blood red eyes glared down onto the much smaller figure, robotic teeth clenching in annoyance that the Peashooter wasn't dead yet. Peater however kept his composure, not wanting the Zombot to see his weaknesses.

Peater's glare deepened as he snarled, baring his teeth. "Don't you dare hurt _any_ of them, or you're going to be in a whole world of pain you bucket of bolts!" He jeered, a sly smile forming on his green face.

The Chomper watched with a gaping mouth as the Zombot roared at him, clearly angered. It charged at the Peashooter, the ground shook as it's metal feet came into contact with the ground. Peater's smile was still on his face as he took action, hypering towards another direction in a attempt to get it away from his siblings.

Ane watched as the Peashooter hypered throughout the remains of L.E.A.F HQ, not even thinking to stop as he pushed his boundaries to the limit. Despite how tired he was beginning to feel, he still held on, more determined than he ever could be.

The Zombot followed him, occasionally shooting out lasers, fireballs or iceballs that were all easily dodged by the Peashooter ahead of it. It hadn't even begun to think on how predictable it was becoming, it had not realise that the other Plants that resided in L.E.A.F HQ were beginning to get healed by different Sunflowers from not just the infirmary, but from nearby bases as well. They were all ready to fight either the Elites or the Zombot itself.

Reinforcements had begun to appear, Plants from different bases across the remains of Surburbia appearing left and right. Peashooters, Chompers, Cacti and every other species were all fighting the Elites in the area. All determined to end the war right here right now.

The Chomper watched with shock, mouth still gaped. His previous bleak thoughts disappeared as hope and determination replaced it. Someone must've alerted the other teams and bases before L.E.A.F HQ was fully destroyed and had no options for communication. It smelled of Hope and the feel of Freedom.

It felt like he wasn't in this black scary void anymore, it felt like he was actually there. Witnessing this truly inspiring scene before him. After what felt like a thousand years, a genuine smile formed on his face. Sure, it was a small smile, but it was full of hope.

He saw yet two more familiar figures running towards a large group of Plants, both Plants looking around for any Plants that _they_ were familiar with. One had a look of amazement while another a look of relief. His smile widened as he realised who they were.

Hershel and Mystic.

The screen zoomed out and went zoomed onto Sarah again. There were no more tears, there was no more pain, but instead a look of mild shock and happiness was on her features. She stared at the Plants that were increasing by the minute, red eyes wide.

The number of Elite Zombies lessened while Plants increased, more and more teams were appearing on the ruins of L.E.A.F HQ. It was an amazing sight, at least to the Chomper with his gaping mouth of his.

The screen went into static once more and then again regained focus, but now Sarah was replaced by the smiling forms of Icee and Kendrick, who was recently healed by Mystic who dashed towards another injured Plant.

"Guess we shouldn't have underestimated Peater, huh?" Kendrick joked as his smile widened, looking gently at the Ice Pea next to him. Ane could not tell if the twins were relieved or happy, but it could be both.

Icee laughed slightly, looking at the direction where Peater was last seen. "I suppose so, he's grown up now. He had lived on his own for the past 4 years after all." Her smile widened as well, she spoke once again, relief coated her voice. "But I don't think hypering non-stop would kill the Zombot though, and I think he'd appreciate the help."

With a glance at her brother the Ice Pea began hypering towards the Zombot's direction, Kendrick swiftly followed her with a chuckle. The screen dashed into static once again, leaving the Chompers to his own thoughts for a little while.

The Chomper grinned, they were _winning_ , actually winning! This could be the day, the day where the war would finally end!

He waited for the static to end, he waited for another switch in prospective. He waited with a delightful and hopeful smile, but that didn't stop the apprehensive thoughts from coming, though. But all he could do was to hope for the best.

But it never came..

Panic filled his thoughts. Why hasn't the screen switched yet? _No no_ _ **no**_! This could not be happening. Not now. Not when they're no close. So close to winning, so close to ending this dreadful war. It smelled of worry and fear.

Suddenly, the darkness faded into a dim grey. The Chomper looked around in fright. What was happening?! He knew panicking wouldn't do anything. He knew screaming wouldn't do anything. He knew-

The void was enveloped in a bright light.

 **A/N Well this took forever. This definitely didn't come the way I expected it. At first I wanted this to be a switch prospective thing between Peater, Sarah and Hershel but then it became this lol. But I'm very proud on how this came out though! Next chapter will either be the last or the second to last. :]**


	27. A Day To Remember

His breathing was shallow. Wavering, slowing to the point that no one could truly tell whether or not he had a pulse. It was an interesting sensation, feeling the pain of dying then being end up barely coming back- Well, not really.

The Chomper's mind was in a haze, his memories were foggy and he couldn't think even a single clear thought. The blurry images forming in his vision didn't tell much of his surroundings. Green, red, icy blue and yellow.

Eventually, voices could be heard, muffled and unclear. Even though they were obviously speaking loud and clear they were nothing but whispers and murmurs to him. He tried to groan, he tried to do _something_. But his body kept on protesting, refusing, _denying_. Forcing him to remain still and silent.

"...okay..?.."

Mild surprise took over, his vision became clearer and the voices were easier to be heard. He had no idea what miracle or luck did he managed to gain at least a bit of his senses back. All he knew that it only sent waves of pain and ache, bringing it to a whole new level.

"...you...mean?"

He'd growl at his own senses for not being able to hear a single full sentence, he'd even yell out in pain just to tell that he was alive and well- partly at least. He wanted to tell someone- anyone, to just revive him already. But...could he even be revived?

The hopeless feeling returned- The Chomper suddenly felt ridiculously ill, his stomach writhing in emotions he could not even begin to comprehend. Was this fear? Anger? Sympathy? Nerves? he could not tell. Perhaps his own senses were beginning to scramble through the pages of time and space.

"...Armour..Chomper..?"

Those two words rolled in his mouth, what the hell did that meant? It suddennly felt like it was the source of all the pain, the hopelessness and death. It fit, but then it abruptly didn't. The name was too short to grasp every single heinous crime that the Plants and Zombies have committed. But then..it felt just right? His teeth would clench tighter, a heat would bloom somewhere inside his stem, his throat would constrict. But it did not happen. He could not do not do any of those things, he could only sit there- Waiting for death to come or something around those lines.

It smelled of conflicting thoughts.

His head pounded in searing pain as each sentence spoken by any of the Plants reached his nonexistent ears. It made his stomach writhe even more than it already was. He mentally flinched over his own implications. It felt like dying over..and over...and over.

"...this...going to work..?"

Wow, something that he can actually grasp onto. The group of Plants or whatever were discussing something- a plan most likely. But from the tone of the voice seemed to be like they were improvising more than anything. That only gave people false hope, but it was better than nothing.

He chest suddenly felt a twinge of pain as he mentally cursed. He felt like he was getting lifted up or getting shuffled- about to be getting taken to somewhere Unknown. There was no use to panic, there was no use to do anything.

He felt like laughing like a madman, wincing before eventually damaging the sore part of his throat. He steeled for whatever pain or torture that'll come in the upcoming hours- or days even. He suddenly felt the pain abated naturally, like he was getting healed..?

Even so, the blurry images remained, the whispering did not disappear. The next few vague attempts to breathe were hell, but the next handful were pinpricks in comparison. That was comforting in the least.

He resisted the urge to curse as he suddenly was dropped painfully and carelessly on the ground. He'd groaned and growl if he could, but his body protested again. His body would hate him if it had emotions of its own.

He felt the wake of a slap gently curl on his spikes, someone most likely slapped whoever had dropped him so carelessly. He was nighty percent sure it was Sarah- who was the more than likely the person who would do such a thing. She did slap him a few days ago. It smelled of memories and exhaustion.

He gulped down another wave of nausea. He wasn't sure what he was really feeling at this point. He wasn't sure if he was alive or dead or somewhere between. He was just glad that someone was alive, someone who had managed the courage to lift him up from a almost certain pool of blood.

"...sorry.."

It seemed the Plant had apologised. His vision finally become clearer, but unfortunately not by a big margin. He was still glad, though. The Chomper could at least finally know who the Plants who had helped him were.

Just like he guessed- It was all three of his friends along with the peas. They all looked battered, ragged and in pain. But all still in one piece, all still alive and well.

A wave of relief swept over him, it felt like the weight of every Plants' death was suddenly lifted from his roots. He wanted to hug them all, he wanted to jump in joy, he wanted to cry blissful tears. It smelled of relief and jubilance.

Before he knew it, a smile crept over his features- Wait, did he actually physically do something? Excitement replaced relief as he attempted to stand up. He stretched his stem, staggering every few seconds before forcefully lifting himself with unsteady roots. He felt the light tough of a Cactus' equivalents of hands grabbing hold of his head as someone aided him. Then was joined in with a pair pods and buds, respectively.

Eventually, he was at his full height. His breathing returned to normal as he adjusted his position and tested his roots for any signs of pain. He bared his teeth slightly, cringing at the sudden wave of pain on a few places of his stem.

He realised he was bleeding, a lot. His looked down at himself, studying the mess of a Plant. He was worse for wear, cuts and bruises were scattered across his stem as the blood dripped down onto the already red ground.

He'd grimace at the sight, he'd puke at the sight. He'd scream in agony at the sight. But instead, he was standing at his tallest, easily towering over every Plant that stood near him. He was relieved, hopeful and somewhat happy. Everyone he cared about was still alive- he was alive.

That was enough for him to forget the situation they were in. It smelled of the fresh scent of blood.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't slumped in agony yet." The Chomper looked down slightly in mild surprise. Sarah was staring straight at him, a relieved and pained smile danced on her lips, and a long, bleeding cut could be seen on her left cheek, but she shrugged it off as easily as killing a normal browncoat Zombie.

The Chomper could only groan humorously, speaking suddenly felt unfamiliar to him, laughing felt unfamiliar to him. Heck, even moving felt unfamiliar. He was stuck in the void for who knows how long, then he felt numb, sore and unable to control his own body for what felt like hours. Despite the pain they had all endured this past day, he smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't wiped out the blood from your face in utter disgust." He let out a sly retort, grin widening. The Cactus only beamed back, not even bothering about the injury she had sustained on her face.

"It was a surprising sight to see that you were able to be revived Ane." Peater abruptly spoke out as he walked towards the two. A bandage could be seen on the right part of his stem, but it didn't seem to appear to be able to hold down all the blood that was just _waiting_ to come out. The Peashooter didn't appear to have notice.

"I don't die so easily, Peater." The Chomper grinned, looking down at the Peashooter who could only chuckle at his response as he backed away to allow more space for the Chomper and the grinning Cactus.

The Chomper at first did not know what the outcome could've been back then. But after all they have endured through, after all the fighting for the past few decades, after all the pain, the happiness, the death. He was glad, he was happy. No-, he was more than happy. He was thrilled.

It smelled of the Dawn of a new Age.

His grin vanished as realisation came to him like a whip. He hid his sudden adrenaline as he thought of what he could say. Through hesitation, he asked the Peashooter. "May I ask...where's the Zombot?"

The Peashooter exchanged glances with his siblings before grinning wider than ever. "We defeated it, together." Kendrick and Icee both smiled gently, knowing that L.E.A.F was to survive another day, another year, another lifetime.

The Chomper frowned partly, did he seriously missed most of the action? He actually missed the awesome climax between the Zombot and the Plants. He missed the destruction of the Zombies- Well, that's what he thought.

He looked around, absorbing the surroundings. The Plants were all recovering as they sat down to have a rest. Some were talking to either friends or family, some were healing other Plants, while others were just looking around at the remains of L.E.A.F HQ.

The Fire Pea sighed to what seemed to be between a mix of relief and happiness, he was just glad it was all over. Today was a day to remember, especially to those who have lost their loved ones. "It seems like we have to rebuild the Base yet again. Definitely somewhere else, though." He chuckled, hope coating his voice. The Ice Pea next to them nodded, studying the scenery around them.

"I suppose so, but we're in this together. Ain't that right-"

 _"LET GO OF ME YOU FLIGHTY PESTS!'_

A indignant roar spilt the air, making all Plants within the area freeze completely. They looked to their right to see Zomboss himself being handcuffed by two Agent Peas. One of the most angry expressions was on the undead Zombie's features, he looked more than just ticked.

"Doctor Edgar George Zomboss. You're hereby declared guilty for all the heinous crimes you had caused for the past few decades. From the deaths of both Plants and Humans to the creation of the Time Machine." One of the Agent Peas declared, a serious yet nonchalant tone in their voice. Once the cuffs were tight and unbreakable. Both Agent Peas started to walk to who knows where, forcefully bringing the Leader of the Zombies with them.

All seven Plants were at a loss for words. They all stood their in complete shock, they did not knew what to do. They did not know what to say. They were just standing there, along with the other Plants who had witnessed the recent event. Zomboss, leader of the Zombies, was _arrested_ and most certainly would be prosecuted.

The war was **officially** over.

The silence was calming in a way. But at the same time, it was absolutely awkward. The group of seven Plants stood there, exchanging shock glances every now and then. Hershel looked around. He had not realised how still everything had become, how quiet everything had become, how...peaceful it had become.

The Toxic Peashooter always dreamed of being a _real_ mechanic, not working for a team in a war. But actually contributing to society. Perhaps Plants could be what humans used to do? Grow up normally, start a family..No war no anything-

Ane suddenly roared in anguish pain, falling to his knees as he gritted his teeth painfully to the point it could break. He reluctantly looked down at himself yet again, the blood did not stop at all, and it was bleeding at an alarming rate.

The others looked at them with wide eyes, horror and shock replaced the previous relief as Sarah rushed towards the Chomper, gently placed her cactus hand over the largest bleeding gash on the Chomper's stem.

Mystic covered her mouth in fear while Kendrick and Icee looked away hesitantly. Peater growled angrily while Hershel could only silently stare. The Peashooter suddenly looked back at him, eyes steaming with determination as he commanded. "Hershel! Get the supplies _now_!" The Toxic Pea nodded nervously before sprinting towards a large group of Plants ahead of them.

The Mystic Flower instinctually ran towards the Chomper in a quick manner. Attempting to heal the Chomper to the best of her abilities. Sarah advising her as she did so, telling her what to do best to ant void any more screams from the suffering Chomper.

"Are you sure their plan is going to work?" The Cactus asked, concern and fear in her voice as she looked down at the Chomper with an worried expression. She did not knew much of Chompers outside their somewhat gross and frightening behaviour. She gulped, eyes switching between the busy Mystic Flower and the Chomper that laid on her arms.

It smelled of worry and reassurance.

"...sure that.."

...

* * *

The Chomper groaned painfully. Roots aching yet again as his mind worked hard to regain composure. This was beginning to become a normal routine for him, one that he probably won't ever get used to.

His vision cleared as he was greeted with yet again Sarah along with his other two best friends. However, the Peas were no where to be found within the room. The surroundings told him that he was in an infirmary of sorts and currently was laying down on a soft, white bed.

Sarah and Mystic had relieved expressions on their faces, both smiling and glad that he was alive and well. Hershel however had more of a look of shock and amazement, a grin forming on his face. He looked proud, like he just finished the greatest invention of his life.

He looked down at himself only to realise his was completely covered in armour from head to root, looking somewhat similar to one of a Armour Chomper's. Was this why Herhsel looked so proud? Is this why Peater asked him to get the "supplies?"

"I'm so glad you're finally awake Ane!" The Cactus beamed, snapping the Chomper out of his thoughts. "We all thought we've lost you there." Her smile weakened, remembering the day the Zombot destroyed L.E.A.F HQ.

Ane ignored her as he took his attention towards his right, a window stood there allowing the Chomper to see what was outside. And it appeared to be...snowing? He could've sworn it was spring when they fought the Zombot! Perhaps they had moved towards Northern Surburbia for a little while?

"How long have I've been asleep?" The Chomper asked quietly, attention still towards the snowflakes that gently fell onto the ground, joining a huge pile of snow that stood nearby his his room.

Sarah exchanged worried glances with Mystic before signing. With hesitance, she replied. "You had fallen to a coma when you passed out...you've been sleeping for nearly 10 months, Ane." She had no idea how the Chomper would react, surprised could not begin to describe.

And it was just how she guessed. The Chomper went stiff, his eyes would be at their widest if he had any. His expression told them he was incredulous, but after staring at the window yet again he could only smile sadly. He let out a quiet sigh. "That explains the snow."

It smelled of shock and metal.

The Chomper shook his head, trying to convince himself that _all_ of this was real. He looked down at himself, a confused frown made its way on the Chomper's face. "So..explain this...?" He gestured at himself, mostly likely wanting to know why he was completely encased in metal.

This time, it was Hershel's turn to speak up. "The only way you could live was to..do that. I was assigned to do the job and I...it was a pretty gory sight to see, Ane. There was so much blood on my pods I-I-"

Mystic smiled tiredly. Placing an reassuring bud on Hershel shoulders, mentally telling that it was enough. "He did the job though, you're alive and well. And it doesn't seem you had suffered any signs of Amnesia so that's a bonus!"

The Toxic Pea sighed gently before nodding. "I suppose she is right. I've done it and that's it. So umm..would you mind walk around and see if everything is fine?" Hershel looked at Ane again, apprehensive thoughts arose in his mind. What if this isn't work?

The Chomper could only nod as a small smile appeared on his face. Jumping down for the bed with the assistance of Sarah. His roots were unsteady, he could slump or stagger painfully at any moment now. The three Plants in the room silently watched him as he got on his roots, Sarah watching him carefully to see if he would trip or fall.

After manifesting enough courage. He took a step, then another, his roots and stem creaked as he did so. Biting his lip, he walked a bit faster. Nothing worrying yet. He noticed Hershel flinching every so often as the metal creaked.

Eventually, he started running. Nothing was out of the ordinary luckily. Creaking was normal for Plants like Armour Chompers or Metal Petals anyway. The Chomper smiled a toothy grin at them, liking this new body. He'd give them a thumb ups if he could. The other three only smiled back in joy and relief, all glad for the Chomper.

* * *

After a few hours of chatting in the infirmary about Sarah's and the others experiences past the last 10 months the Sunflowers of the infirmary finally let the Chomper go, knowing that he was up and going.

L.E.A.F HQ was rebuilt in a matter of 5 months, Plants were not only Suburbia but from other countries helped with the construction. Doing what they could from gaining supplies to actually building the HQ.

It remained mostly the same. Except it now had a few upgrades here and there like the canteen having multiple floors and things like that. The Plants have long recovered from the attack and had started to no longer reside in L.E.A.F but instead begin to make families and have jobs. Schools were being made for their children. Even humans were starting to show up more occasionally.

It was only a few minutes before midnight, the remaining Plants who were still at L.E.A.F were all mostly sleeping. But the Cactus and Chomper were no where near sleeping, they both were finally to have some time by themselves.

L.E.A.F had decided to add a Rooftop Garden on the roof of the HQ, but it was not for the Potted Plants, as L.E.A.F also decided to upgrade the Zen Garden as well. But instead it was just an location to admire the beauties of night and day without any Zombies coming to eat your brainz.

"So." Sarah spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. She looked away, not wanting the Chomper to see the huge blush that was beginning to form in her face. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" The Chomper replied, attention more towards the stars above them as he smiled, the Chomper always liked the stars, they were always pretty to look at, he loved watching them twinkling with his parents when he was just a kid.

"I want you to meet our daughter."

His face went pale.

 **A/N Wow. This is seriously the longest thing I've written. Over 3,300 words, holy crap! XD Welp, what a way to end this story. Yep, this story is finished! Man, nearly 5 months old this story is. We've come a long way, huh? :p I'm planning to write an epilogue though. But I'm not sure if I can get it as fast as this chapter came. Anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!~**


	28. Epilogue: Part 1

**Note: This was written an entire year ago pretty much, but I'll slowly start to write more of this.**

 _Kendrick nervously glanced at the Ice Pea before taking his attention towards the scenery ahead, letting his pods anxiously play around with each other in complete apprehension. This plan will only give false hope for them._

 _He bit his lip in both fear and anxiety. Eyes desperately scanning the area in desolate hope to find something that could help them in any way. But all he could see were the dead and the dying bodies of both Plants and Zombies._

 _The Zombot was yet to be calmed as it rampaged. Roaring somewhere between angry and Irritation every now and then. Everyone would covered their ears in an attempt to not make themselves deaf. But it proved futile._

 _Icee stood somewhat near him, shoulders slouching in fatigue. She seemingly appeared to be more focused on other matters, or she simply tried to ignore the screams of fear and agony that echoed throughout the now ruins of L.E.A.F HQ. He silently watched the Ice Peashooter, his mind labouring as he tried to find something to say that could make their current situation somewhat tolerable._

 _His sister looked back at him, eyes strained and wary. The Fire Peashooter never seen her so focused. "I'll help out the Plants that are injured, I'll join you whenever you manifest the courage to fight alongside Peater, alright?" Kendrick gave her a quick nod even before he completely understood what she said._

 _An_ _annoyed frown appeared on Icee's features, only to be replaced with a look of determination and hope in a matter of moments. "See you in a bit." She hypered out without saying another word. Kendrick was left to muse yet again._

 _His attention suddenly took an abrupt and frantic turn as an Ice Cactus was sent forcefully cartwheeling through the air from a punch combo of a nearby Toxic Brainz, who had luckily taken their attention towards another group of Plants who were holding themselves well. The Fire Peashooter's eyes widened in aghast as said plant landed in a heap in front of him._

 _Kendrick found himself suddenly unable to move- as if weight was added onto his roots- or entire body for that matter. There were multiple lacerations and wounds scattered across their body. Eyes darkening as their own blood trickled down from their wounds, forming pools of blood on the ground below them. The Fire Peashooter could barely stop from cringing in shock and disgust._

 _Wait, he knew this Ice Cactus._

 _"LARCUS!" He cried out in aghast as an sudden air of unease and desperation filled the scene, but his roots protested him from moving. He snarled at no one in particular as his teeth gritted to the point of them possibly breaking. He nearly fell to his knees as he tried to run with all his might, he just couldn't do it._

 _The Ice Cactus only grunted in response, his body slumped, flopped and staggered as he vaguely tried to get on his cactus feet. It only proved to be even harder than the Fire Peashooter trying to run. Despite the chaos they were in, Larcus could only give him an hopeful smile. The Fire Peashooter knew it was forced. But yet the Ice Cactus seemed to have assumed that the Fire Peashooter could prevail no matter what the cause. He had to, anyway._

 _Oblivious to them both a Camo Ranger stood behind a piece of debris that was once part of L.E.A.F HQ, taking aim right for the Ice Cactus' head. An instant kill was guaranteed. Zooming in, they shot._

 _The camouflaged bullet sent an explosion through the Ice Cactus' skull, phasing right through Kendrick's flames. The Ice Cactus stood there, eyes wide in horror. His short legs wobbled and staggered heavily until they gave up. Larcus fell limp onto the ground, blood dripping down from his head, forming an bigger pool of fresh blood. A tunnel was carved in his icy skull. Dead._

 _He was beyond saving._

 _The Fire Peashooter placed both pods on his circled mouth, eyes were nothing but dots at this point. Larcus. An old companion of his, dead. Right there on the ground. Dead. Dead. Dead._

 _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't HAPPENING-_

 _He fell carelessly on the ground, hugging his roots in false comfort as he frantically placed his pods on his temple. His refused to tear his eyes off the dead Ice Cactus. He refused to even stand up and fight anymore. What was the point? Why couldn't he could just give in?_

 _He felt a wave of regret he never felt before. Why did he leave this country in the first place? WHY did he leave his siblings? Why the hell did he let Peater be in charge in the first place? The scene was gulped in an never ending wave of guilt._

 _Why_ w _hy why why **why**._

 _He reluctantly looked to his right, eyes peeking through his pods. An all so familiar Top Hat laid on the ground a few meters away, ragged, torn and blood stained. But there were no sounds of an engine. And a Hot Rod Chomper could not be seen from all angles._

 _Chomp. Another old friend. Dead._

 _It felt like a knife had stabbed his insides, it felt like someone had easily ripped out his heart from his stem. He had never realised he started to hyperventilate, but he was. His breathing ragged and fastened until it felt like it was choking. He had never realised he started to cry, but he was. But the tears immediately evaporated once they set foot on his flaming bulb._

 _He sat there as his roots shook uncontrollably. He was alone, afraid and was at his most vulnerable moment. Even the most rookiest of Zombies or even Plants could take him out as easily as walking. When did he get so certain that he would die? The still rampaging Zombot could take him out in any moment and yet he just sat there. Icee would most definitely freeze him to death if she had found him sitting there doing absolutely nothing._

 _His stomach writhed in exhaustion and dread, a agonising mix of what he had felt over the past few years. His stomach bubbled up in fear, pain and fatigue. Where was Icee and Peater when you needed them? Where was anyone when you needed them the most?!_

 _However. He refused to yell out, he refused to let things go in Zomboss' favour. He refused to let everyone's labours and deaths- including Larcus', to be in vain. Every bone and muscle in his fragile body told him to give up, to just..loose. But his mind refused. His head did not want to give in so easily._

 _He looked up to see-_

Icee walking next to him, pods firmly holding a document or two. The Fire Peashooter could not tell what expression the Ice Pea wore currently, but the sudden decrease in temperature throughout the sterile hallway told enough.

The atmosphere was swept by a wave of tension, neither Plant wanted to look at each other. Neither Plant wanted to speak with each other. It remained eerily silent, for the two of them at least. It smelled like the cackling of fire.

He tried to approach her earlier, but it only had ended up with Icee prying his pods off of her, a mixture of solemn and anger on her face. And he easily was taken back, unsure what to do nor say.

He would try to approach her again, this time more cautious. But the decreasing of temperature threatened to lower even more, reaching below 0. Perhaps any non Fire Variant would freeze on the spot if they set foot on this particular hallway.

Despite him being made out of fire, he felt cold.

He felt his-

 _Body waver and stagger in nothing but protest when he tried to stand up. Growling, he stood up on unsteady roots, threatening to make him fall onto the ground again. He felt a sudden twinge in his chest, forcing him to stagger yet again. His own body was making him feel infatuated._

 _He ached. Every inch of his body protested him from doing such a simple task from some sort of exhaustion, the kind that he did not knew it was possible to even feel. It felt like an overexertion. Or dehydration, perhaps. A stiffness in his bones told him he needed to move, fast._

 _Again, he tried. Reluctantly using his flaming pods for support until he was standing on all fours. (six? Since uhh..Plants use four roots to walk..) He growled under his breath, gingerly letting out a mix between a sigh and a pant. His stomached twisted and turned for some odd reason. He almost hated being like this, he almost hated feeling sore. Almost._

 _A sudden gust of wind swept over his form, making the flames on his head and pods move towards the north slightly. Must've been from the wake of an explosion of sorts. He really should stop prolonging his movement._

 _He forcefully pushed himself in order to stand up in a more straight manner. Bad idea. His head pounded painfully as his roots threatened to give up yet again. But this time, it was him who had protested. No way he's going to just sit on the ground depressed and not knowing how much time had passed, he already wasted to much overthinking things._

 _He emboldened himself as he-_

Warily look at Icee's General direction. She still haven't said a word since their argument and the temperature around them remained freezing cold. This is can go either way. Straightening himself, he approached yet again, gingerly this time.

"Hey uhh..Icee," He let out hesitantly, it felt as if he abruptly lost the ability to speak, or even move at this point. His pod extended to grab hold of the Ice Peashooter. The tension remained in the air and a thick layer of worry coated over it. He definitely was not sure if this was the right thing to do.

"What?" Icee rasped out, voice filled with dread and weary. It sounded like she hadn't slept for ages. Even with the short reply, she did not look back at him, she did not even stop walking. But this was an improvement. At least she was in the mood to talk, the Fire Peashooter could not bare the silence.

But he did not know how to reply even though he knew what to say. He knew he had to apologise, he knew he had to say sorry for everything he had done for the past 20 or so years. He opened his mouth then close again. The tension remained high.

"If you want to apologise. Don't, " The Ice Pea threatened abruptly, voice going dark, nearly intimidating, but she kept her nonchalant stride. Kendrick deflated significantly, pod recoiling from its previous position. His brown eyes glanced at her, awkward but tense. When will she stop being in this foul mood?

Their footsteps finally came to a halt as they stood before a large metal door. Kendrick watched, arms crossed but his brow furrowed with growing curiosity as Icee unexpectedly hesitated, almost looking as if she was dreading whatever was behind that towering door.

But with no further hesitation, she opened the door as it creaked open, allowing the pair of siblings to go in. Kendrick followed behind her steps, a hollow feeling growing in his chest. His curiosity had disappeared and was replaced by creeping apprehension.

He went in to find-

 _Himself starting to run before eventually hypering- Wait, when did he even start moving again? No- this wasn't the time._

 _He picked up speed, glancing around for any sign of either the Zombot or his siblings. He did not want to do this- definitely not- But then what could he do? He didn't want to be part of the growing corpses laying on the floor and nor did he want to be part of those who are just standing there waiting for the Grim Reaper to come take them._

 _A roar split the air. One that was robotic and malicious, one that had the full intent to kill and destroy, and it had nearly made the Fire Peashooter trip, but luckily gained balance before he could. 'Well that was nearly embarrassing', he would think if he wasn't in an life death scenario. Right now he was just relieved. He continuing hypering despite his growing fatigue, he had to keep moving. The roar came about again, and the ground shook once more._

 _He finally caught sight of the monstrosity as its form started to appear before his eyes a few hundred meters away from him, it shot out its projectiles at the ever more crumbling base and stomped on the helpless plants below its gigantic figure, all perishing in agony. It's rampage only becoming more and more of a problem. It showed nor remorse, no hesitation to kill everything in sight. And the zombies who were scattered across the once large base wasn't helping either._

 _Kendrick's eyes narrowed before letting out a roar of his own, his battling cry taking the attention of both nearby plants and zombies as they gazed at him in either confusion or awe, they watched as he approached the towering machinery, he looked up to see rumble flying towards him, he gained speed as he did quick calculations, he took a leap of faint, and jumped onto-_

The room was filled with different species of plants, all have stopped their conversations and turned their attention of the two plants. Their stares were intent, patient but were filled with the pains and sorrows of the past, all have been through enough. But right now, they were all in this meeting room, alive and well, all ready for the twins to begin. The two Peashooters glanced at the others before taking their seats.

Kendrick felt a sudden wave of guilt as his stomach writhed, why was he feeling such guilt? It has been 10 years since the war ended, yet he still couldn't move on, he still couldn't help but think of the unfortunate souls that have sadly passed away. But here he was now, one of the survivors, with his beloved sister, with his friends that he knew so long. But why did he feel so... Empty?

"Former leaders." The Ice Pea's soothing voice snapped him out of his thoughts, blinking a few times, he then turned to look at her, she looked the same, she looked exactly same as she was when she first became an advanced plant, she looked so young, but her icy blue eyes were filled with years of being alone, years of wondering where both of her brother's went, years of having to be a leader of an entire organisation alone. The guilt he felt only intensified.

"It has been exactly 10 years since the end of the long war, exactly a decade since Doctor Edgar George Zomboss has been arrested." She continued, stopping to look at all the pleased faces the leaders had, they were all glad that it had finally ended, they were all glad that the delinquent Doctor had finally been taken away, they were all glad to be alive. It smelt of old memories returning and the hope of a better future.

However, Kendrick did not take notice of the Plants' looks, he only looked down at the table, swimming in his own thoughts yet again, or was it because of the undeniable guilt and sudden rage that only grew and grew in his head? Why did he feel like blaming himself for everything? Wasn't he the reason why Peater got the great idea to create the time machine in the first place? He tried to focus on his sister's words, but it only drove him deeper into his musing.

He shook his head to himself. No, now wasn't the time, now wasn't the time to blame himself, it has been 10 years already, what happened has happened, the time machine is gone and the war is over... But why can't he keep getting this bad feeling that something is or will happen?

He looked at his sister again, trying to get himself to think of other things other than the weighing guilt and self rage, she was speaking once more but... why couldn't he hear her? When the hell did he get deaf? If not then-

 _His calculations were correct as his landed on the pile of rumble before taking his attentions towards another piece of flying debris that was just within his jumping range, he once again jumped onto that one, and then he slowly started to gain more and more momentum as he leaped from one remains of the base to another, getting closer to the head of the Zombot. He grinned to himself, ignoring the growing aches of his entire body due to his extensive hypering._

 _The machine, fortunately, had not noticed the advancing Fire Pea, it gazed down on a horde of nearby plants, charging up a fire ball to take them all out. He was getting closer to it, only a few more jumps before he could reach its shoulders and- His eyes widened when he noticed a green form that has just jumped on the Zombot, stopping it from charging up its attack as it let out another air-splitting roar at the intruder. He immediately recognised it as his brother, Peater, he had just in time stopped the robot from his tracks as he tried to gain decent balance on its head._

 _But then, terror stroke._

 _He heard his brother scream louder than he ever heard his brother scream before, a loud, panicked and concerned exclaim: "W-WAIT!" The Fire Peashooter looked down on whatever that could cause him to yell like that as he jumped on another piece of debris, but he soon noticed a Chomper that he knew- Ane. His eyes widened immensely in aghast as he watched his friend get crushed under the large foot of the Zombot over and over again, a pool of the Chomper's own blood starting to form nearly immediately._

 _He had finally reached the Zombot's shoulders, almost slipping in the process due to how much he was panicking and was worried for his chomper friend and for his own brother's safety. "P-Peater!" He called out after gaining balance, exhausted as he run up to younger sibling, the peashooter only looked at him in horror for a few seconds before looking down on the ground below again._

 _The Fire Peashooter looked down as well, only to be greeted with the form of a heavily bleeding Ane, his entire body filled with bruises and such, but the one problem that sent him a red flag was: He wasn't breathing._

 _He quickly Improvised, looking at his distraught brother in the eyes, his worried expression replaced with the most solemn look he could conjure up. "Peater." He called out once again, this time more serious, his brother looked at him, his distressed look never leaving his face as tears started to form in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think, he had no idea that Ane would just... Do this, he knew full well that chompers really couldn't do much in this sort of situation yet... He honestly didn't want to look at anyone in the eyes._

 _The Zombot roared yet again, clearly furious that the duo was still on its shoulders. It started to shake in an attempt to get them off, it was obviously starting to get even more angry than it already was, "Peater!" Kendrick yelled as he held onto the Zombot in any way he could, his brother doing the same as he looked at him. "Get Ane to a safe spot, I-I'll try to dismantle the Zombot!" The Peashooter only stared at him, his expression unsure and worried, Kendrick knew that this plan might not work, but it was the best thing they could do now. With another few seconds of staring the younger one nodded, his expression wary, scared but brave at the same time, he wouldn't let things go this way, letting go of the Zombot, he jumped down._

 _The Fire Peashooter watched as his brother started to hyper across the battlefield with Ane in his pods, but his speed was toned down slightly due to the extra weight of the Chomper. He sighed, the Zombot was getting more aggressive and this was the only chance of ending all of this. He was so high up that he could see the entire battlefield, he could see the corpses of the fallen plants and zombies, he could see the remaining plants fighting for their lives, fighting off the zombies in any way they can, he could see the zombies doing their best to annihilate all plant life they could see. He couldn't tell who was winning, but both teams were definitely having their fair share of deaths._

 _The Zombot roared as it shook again, snapping Kendrick out of his thoughts as he firmly gripped on anything he could to stay on the machine. He looked the head and the shoulders, trying to find something that could help him destroy this monstrosity, but realisation hit him like a ZPG._

 _The head had a control panel like the previous model._

 _He grinned yet again, he looked up, his face one of determination and perseverance. And he jumped. He suddenly was started to get a bit excited, perhaps he could end it here and now, maybe, just maybe, this could be the end of the war...?_

 _He finally landed on top of the rampaging machine and the first thing he saw was-_

The meeting had only lasted a little bit over 10 minutes and the Fire Peashooter already wanted to leave, badly. The Plants nearby were giving him concerned looks, they obviously have noticed his strange behaviour.

He tried to look the other way, but he couldn't, he tried to look fine again, but he couldn't. Why did he feel paralysed all of a sudden? Why couldn't he hear anything nor move? What in the name of Dave was happening to him?! He tried to take his attention on something- anything to get his mind off whatever he was thinking. Why- why couldn't he? Why were the memories of the past suddenly plaguing him? He had not realised he was sweating.

"Ken?"

Her voice was so so distant. He could barely hear her, it was almost like she was miles away. Almost. Just almost. He tried to focus on the voice. Why is it so hard to do anything now?

"Earth to brother? Hello?"

His focus was all on her voice, he wanted no- he needed to hear her voice again. Why does it feel like it has been years since he last heard from her? Why-

"Kenny!"

His eyes widened as all sense returned, his hearing came back in full swing as he frantically looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, all either looking concerned or annoyed due to him interrupting the meeting or just simply acting weird. He looked at his sister with shameful eyes, but his breath caught in his throat when he noticed the outright worried look she had on her face. She looked like she just experienced her own brother's murder, as if she was one of the witnesses of the most brutal crimes in history. And it did nothing but further the emotions that was starting to sicken him.

"Kendrick, are... Are you alright?" She asked, her voice coated with concern and confusion. He could only stare at her, an embarrassed expression on his face, he had no idea how to reply. He just didn't know what to say or do.

But somehow, he managed the courage to speak. "I-I'm alright, I probably just need some fresh air- Yeah, some fresh air." He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping to not get any weird looks, but it only resulted in the opposite. The concern around the group of plants' faces only deepened, even to the point where they were murmuring to each other.

His sister's eyes only narrowed, unsure on what to think of this, but eventually, she reluctantly nodded, her eyes still showed her worry and confusion. "Okay, you may go. It's been a long day for you after all." All he could do was nod before heading out of the room. That feel of guilt and rage still coursing through his veins.

He walked out, and he sat there, lying against the wall of the base, feeling like being in a fetal position. But he just, sat there, thinking to himself, musing to himself. The never ending guilt that writhed in his gut. He clenched his teeth, why is this happening so suddenly? Why on the exactly a decade after the war ended? Why?

It smelt of confusion and flashbacks.

A/N Potatoes.


End file.
